Segundas Oportunidades
by LostSoul93
Summary: Dos almas, dos vidas, dos jóvenes con un pasado dificil. Que pasaría si por un imposible el destino le permitiera a la joven Alice conseguir algo más para las dos aunque solo un alma se hubiera salvado. ¿Pero cual de ellas? La que se había quedado aquí atrapada, y teniendo que lidiar con el oscuro futuro que se le presentaba o la que había sido liberada. AU, Moderna
1. Chapter 0

**A/N:** _Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo Drop Dead Diva, ahora que la han empezado a emitir en una cadena española, había visto la serie en inglés, voy por la 5 temporada y esperando a que sigan emitiendo los capítulos de la temporada, pero hasta el otro día no se me había ocurrido esto, y me había dicho porque no, me encanta la serie y sobretodo me encanta Orgullo&Prejuicio y a Darcy&Lizzy.  
No se como voy a enfocarla y tengo muchas ideas, lo claro es que seguirá el esqueleto de lo que es la historia de orgullo y prejuicio. _

_Es AU (por supuesto) y esta situada en la época moderna, aún así espero que os animéis a leerla, siempre acepto cualquier sugerencia y critica siempre que sea constructiva y no ofensiva. También aclarar que no tengo ni idea de diseño, ni de como están divididos los sectores o departamentos de una empresa ni nada por el estilo, así que seguramente en ese aspecto encontréis muchos peros. Espero que la nueva Lizzy-Alice os acabe gustando y no cerréis puertas a leer la historia a pesar de ello por si se aleja mucho de lo que esperáis leer en una historia de Orgullo&Prejuicio. Dicho esto, disfrutad con la lectura. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Orgullo&Prejuicio y sus personas pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo solamente los uso para disfrutar escribiendo y dejando mis ideas fluir con ellos. _

* * *

**Intro**

_¿No has tenido alguna vez uno de esos momentos en los que llegaste o has llegado a un punto de tu vida en el que no sabes que hacer, estas en una encrucijada y tu mente y tu corazón se debaten entre lo que deberías (lo que consideras correcto) y lo que deseas?_

_Yo me encuentro también en este punto, y sigo sin tener claro que es lo que debería hacer, reconozco que tengo miedo, aunque siempre me he considerado alguien fuerte y con carácter, pero haga lo que haga haré daño a personas que quiero._

_O bien puedo reforzar una mentira que llevo tiempo viviendo incluso cuando siempre las he aborrecido; mentiría si dijera que no he contado alguna que otra, o que he omitido la verdad en muchas ocasiones, pero esto está a otro nivel, aunque no es que sea mucho mejor la otra opción, que sería hacer que todo saliera a la luz con sus posibles connotaciones, que me crean o incluso me tilden de loca, pero en cualquier caso crearía caos y confusión y todo se acabaría, y no precisamente el final feliz que me gustaría._

_Así que aquí estoy, dicen que hablar con una misma a veces te hace reflexionar y ver las cosas con más claridad (o no), por eso me encuentro en este momento mirando este maravilloso anillo, imaginándome que hablo con alguien que conozca mi secreto y no piense que me falta un tornillo para intentar llegar a una conclusión._

_Aunque sinceramente no veo las cosas más claras que cuando recibí este anillo. Un anillo que no es para mí, bueno si, pero no. Me estoy liando, permíteme que te cuente todo desde el principio, o al menos desde el momento en que todo lo que yo consideraba normal, rutinario y MI vida empezó a cambiar tan rápido como un chasquido, donde si parpadeas te lo pierdes. _

**Prólogo**

Estaba de camino a su despacho para revisar unos documentos cuando uno de sus compañeros le detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¡Eh, Alice! – John Webser, entró a trabajar unos meses después que ella, de eso hacía ya 3 años. Era un joven divertido, simpático, agradable, siempre tenía una buena palabra para todo el mundo o casi todo el mundo, y por supuesto, era guapísimo. Siempre que una chica nueva entraba a trabajar en el departamento acababa rendida a sus pies con solo recibir una de sus sonrisas. Aunque había estado enamorada de él desde la época en la universidad donde se conocieron (entró a trabajar en Bennet&Darcy Design Co. por recomendación suya aunque no lo necesitara ya que es un diseñador brillante), nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, todo lo osada y resuelta que era en el trabajo no lo era en el amor. Con lo que aquí estaban unos 8 años después siendo amigos, en realidad muy buenos amigos, mientras le había visto desfilar con decenas de mujeres que han ocupado el lugar que a ella le gustaría ostentar. Una risa le hizo regresar al presente. - ¿Alice, sigues aquí?-

-Disculpa, perdida en otros pensamientos. Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?- le dijo tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y con su mejor sonrisa intentando no poner esa cara de tonta enamorada al ver esa maravillosa sonrisa reflejada en esos ojazos azules.

-Pues ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo en el proyecto del café Loubing. Sé que estas muy liada dirigiendo ya otros proyectos ahora que eres una de las Jefas de Proyectos,- dijo esto último con un ligero tono de broma y admiración.- pero es que no podemos más, Josh el nuevo becario esta todavía aprendiendo y que le adjudicaran a este como su primer proyecto creo que fue con mala intención para fastidiarme por parte del Dragón.-

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que te liaste con su hija y luego la dejaste cuando te enteraste de quien era…- dejó caer con un ligero tono burlón.

-¡Ugh! ¿Es que me va a perseguir su sombra mientras Ashmon siga dirigiendo este sector?- dijo con un tono más sombrío, perdiendo el brillo risueño de sus ojos.

-Eh, eres mayorcito y sales con quien quieres, además fue culpa de ella por omitir la verdad sabiendo quien eras y lo que opinas de salir con cualquier persona del trabajo o de tu jefe en este caso. – haciendo caso omiso a esa mirada asesina prosiguió.- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que te la tiene jurada y más cuando sabe que no puede despedirte y estoy segura de que es lo que le habría gustado hacer. – Cuando él soltó un suspiro derrotado prosiguió con más ánimo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- Pero no te pongas así, alguien la cagara, por mal que me sepa, cuando dicha victima caiga en las garras de Ashmon se olvidará de ti.-

-Gracias por los ánimos, pero no es muy alentador.- respondió con una media sonrisa.- Si no fuera por esa estúpida norma que tengo, te pediría que salieras conmigo sin dudarlo Alice, eres perfecta.- termino esta vez con una chispa brillando en sus ojos.

-No hace falta que me cameles con esa sonrisita de cachorrito, te ayudaré sin necesidad de tanta palabrería insulsa.- respondió calmadamente y sin perder la sonrisa aunque le temblaran las piernas y le latiera el corazón a mil por hora como a una tonta adolescente enamorada.- Bueno será mejor que me dé prisa antes de que el Dragón de Ashmon salga escupiendo fuego y maldiciendo de su despacho al vernos aquí parados sin hacer nada con la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos ahora.- dijo atropelladamente de los nervios con su ultimo comentario.- Luego me acerco a vuestra mesa para ver que tal lleváis Loubing.- Abrió la boca para replicar algo pero no se quedo a escucharle, aunque por el ceño fruncido que desfiguraba sus perfectos rasgos le había dicho algo que no le había sentado bien. Le había escuchado susurrar un "no eran palabras insulsas, es la verdad" mientras se dirigía al despacho, pero era otro de sus maravillosos sueños despierta porque al girarse en seco él ya se había marchado. "_Que estúpida soy_" Riéndose de si misma cerró tras de si la puerta y se preparó para pasar un amargo rato revisando los documentos para el nuevo proyecto, uno que debían completar a la perfección ya que era para el hijo de uno de los jefazos, ni más ni menos que para F. Darcy. Casi suelta un suspiro al pensar en las horas extras que tendría que echar en los próximos meses, ojala fuera una señorita rica como Darcy y los Bennet. Seguramente ellos vivían maravillosamente entre lujos y viviendo a cuerpo de rey. Al escuchar la voz estridente de Ashmon acercándose a su despacho, seguramente para volver a repetirle por enésima vez "No puede haber ni un fallo en el proyecto para los Darcy o será nuestro fin bla bla bla" dejó de divagar y se centró en los papeles que tenía ante sí y se preparó para las largas horas y semanas que le esperaban.

**-O&P-**

Elizabeth Bennet una joven de 22 años, desempleada, estudios no finalizados, despampanante y bellísima joven de largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes se miraba fijamente en el espejo sopesando si comprar el nuevo traje que su querido amigo Tsu había diseñado expresamente para ella. No era nada extraño para alguien rica y poderosa en el mundo de la Moda, el Diseño, los lujos y el Glamour, recibir una llamada de uno de los diseñadores estrella de la temporada con el cual salía de fiesta regularmente, para que disfrutara de una de sus obras.

El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente sobre su esbelta figura, mostrando esas largas y morenas piernas que sobre esos tacones Jimmy Choo podían provocar infartos.

-¿Qué te parece?- se giró para contemplar a su pequeño amigo, podría ser un diseñador magnifico pero su gusto a la hora de vestir dejaba mucho que desear con esas camisas con volantes rosas y fucsias que parecían de otra época.

-Me encanta.- respondió ella con una sonrisa mostrando esos dientes perfectos que tanto dinero y horas en el dentista le habían costado a Francine Bennet y que había educado a sus hijas para mostrar a todo aquel que se molestara en observarlas; aunque a estas edades lo que miraban los tíos no fuera precisamente su dentadura, le costó un poco mantener esa sonrisa y no poner ese ceño fruncido que le provocaba el tan solo pensar en esa mujer que se hacía llamar madre. Ni siquiera sabía porque había pensado en esa… mujer.

-Pues es todo tuyo _Chérie_.- le dijo él.

-Gracias.- le dio un abrazo y después de tomar un té y hablar y criticar a unas y otras celebridades con las que el modisto había trabajado se fue a representar su papel.

Ese papel de oveja negra de la familia, caída en desgracia, perdida en un mundo de lujos, drogas, fiestas y depravación. Sabia como la miraban todos aquellos que una vez le habían dicho que le querían y le habían llamado amiga, hermana, hija, novia…

Pero su madre se había encargado de convertir a la encantadora y prodigiosa Lizzy en la sombra que era ahora. Aunque no debería echarle a ella toda la culpa. Lo que más le había dolido era que su padre hubiera apoyado a Francine y le hubiera creído antes que a ella, su ojito derecho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no había absolución para ella. Podía haber seguido otro camino, haber sido más fuerte, afrontar todo con la cabeza alta y luchar contra esa… mujer que tenía la desgracia de ser su madre. Podía haber confiado en Jane, la dulce Jane, pero ni siquiera a ella podía contarle la verdad, le destrozaría, para que hacer daño a alguien que todavía y aun con todos los pecados y defectos y en el mundo de oscuridad que había caído le amaba como si fuera la misma de siempre.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías.- se dijo a sí misma. Sacando su iPhone de su carísimo bolso Gucci llamo a una de sus amigas de fiesta.- Candy, querida, ¿te apuntas esta noche para pasarlo bien?- al recibir una afirmación positiva colgó para llamar a la gran lista de aquellos a los que ahora llamaba amigos, para pasar otra noche perdida entre drogas y alcohol y así, aunque solo fuera por un momento, olvidar la vida de mierda que tenía.

Si tan solo hubieran sido una familia normal, con los típicos problemas normales, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, no había tenido que contenerse veces para no reírse al escuchar los comentarios típicos de gente que no tenía ni idea, de la suerte que tenía y lo maravillosa que debía ser su vida al tener todo lo que quería, si tan solo supieran que no todo lo que brilla oro es. Como odiaba todo, si tan solo un día se acabara, guardo el iPhone en su bolso y caminando con más dinero puesto sobre su cuerpo que lo que cualquiera de las personas que paseaban por esa misma cera cobraban en un mes se fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y perderse en ese mundo de depravación que desde hacía ya tantos años se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 01

Capítulo 01

_Melbourne, Australia_

No sabía que hacia aquí, otra estúpida idea de Mandy, alocada como siempre había dicho de ir a Australia en una de sus momentos después de estar colocada y borracha a no poder más. Y como siempre las tontas que no estaban mejor que ella, se incluía en el grupo aunque odiara reconocerlo, habían asentido y saltado ante la idea.

Cogieron el jet privado de la familia de Amanda y sin más miramientos se fueron, técnicamente, a la otra punta del mundo a no sé qué fiesta.

No les dio tiempo a que se les pasara la resaca y el colocón de los días anteriores y ya estaban vestidas, con ropa recién comprada; no tenía muy claro de donde ya que no había salido de la habitación del hotel, seguramente Jess habría mandado a algún botones bien agradecido por alguna de sus… propinas, y no precisamente económicas, como un perrito a comprar o hacer lo que la señorita le mandara y este había accedido sin rechistar y arrodillándose ante su nueva diosa.

Odiaba cuando estaba sobria, en esos momentos de lucidez se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o había hecho antes de acabar como una cuba y se avergonzaba, aun después de tantos años siguiendo este camino de perdición. Era por eso que siempre intentaba estar colocada o borracha, para así no poder sentir, pensar, ni odiarse más de lo que ya se odiaba y poder estar inmunizada ante las miradas y palabras de desdén, reproche y vergüenza de quien le rodeaba o conocía, ¿si no podías sentir nada que más daba lo que pensaran o dijeran?

Así que de nuevo iba camino con las diablesas de la perdición hacia una nueva fiesta de lujo, seguramente tan superficial e insípida como la que habían dejado en Inglaterra unos días antes.

-¡Venga chicas, ahora que estamos aquí vamos a enseñarle a estos estirados lo que es una fiesta de verdad!- dijo Mandy contoneándose sensualmente y llamando la atención como solo ella sabía hacer, el resto no perdió el tiempo en vitorearle y seguir sus pasos.

Tenía que encontrar una copa y alguien que le pudiera pasar alguna buena pastilla si quería sobrevivir a otra odiosa velada en la que una vez más se hundía más en ese agujero negro de miseria y autodestrucción.

**-O&P-**

Darcy no podía creerse que los compradores se hubieran retractado de firmar el nuevo contrato a última hora. Desde hacía semanas estaba ya cerrado aunque no firmado.

Odiaba fallar y menos en un proyecto que podría haberle aportado muchos millones de dólares, aunque no los necesitara, a última hora y sin estar seguro de que había pasado en realidad, no podía poner la mano en el fuego pero estaba casi seguro que era obra de su querida tía Catherine.

Cada vez era más agresiva y se entrometía más en sus negocios, como si fuera tan estúpido que no se daba cuenta, todo desde que aquella estúpida revista sensacionalista los había sacado juntos a Caroline y él saliendo de una cena benéfica a la que habían acudido, sabía que iba a crear revuelo en el momento en el que su relación con la joven millonaria y hermana de su mejor amigo saliera a la luz, por eso lo había pospuesto tanto como pudo, y quedaban técnicamente a escondidas de todos. Pero esto… su tía seguía empeñada en que se casara con su prima Anne, y darse cuenta de que salía con alguien como Caroline, con dinero, medios y hermosa no pareció sentarle bien, le había extrañado que no se hubiera presentado en su casa u oficina a gritarle como una posesa, pero ahora sabia porque, había por una vez tomado un camino más sutil, le fastidiaba en los negocios, y conociendo a su sobrino como lo conocía, que siempre apostaba para ganar, sabía que le haría más daño y le molestaría más si se entrometía en sus negocios que ir a gritarle como siempre había hecho.

Bebió otro trago de su whisky, le ardía la garganta y sentía como bajaba hasta su estómago vacío, pero esta noche necesitaba de verdad emborracharse, dejar de darle vueltas al tema, había perdido una oportunidad magnífica de ampliar su cadena hotelera en la ciudad con un trato a la vez bastante barato y muy bueno con una gran cadena hotelera local de la zona. Su estúpida tía lo había echado todo a perder al comprarla con más dinero y soltando trapos sucios y mentiras. Dio otro trago.

-Como sigas así no vas a durar ni media noche.- le llegó la voz de su primo Fitzwilliam que se acercaba por detrás.

-Cállate, no estoy para tus bromas.- le espetó dándole otro trago al whisky y pidiéndole al joven barman.

-Veo que estas en esos días del mes.- le respondió sin perder la sonrisa.- Anímate, hay mujeres despampanantes aquí esta noche que te podrían ayudar a no pensar en el trabajo durante un rato al menos. Relájate, para eso hemos venido a esta fiesta, ¿no?-

-No, yo he venido a beber y ahogar mis penas en alcohol, además no soy como tú que me acuesto con todo lo que tenga falta, tengo estándares. Y por si se te ha olvidado estoy saliendo con Caroline.- dijo apurando el vaso antes de dejar que el joven se lo rellenara.

-¡Ja! Si salir con esa arpía rubia sin cerebro es tener estándares… no quiero saber más.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- Estas borracho.

-Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracho si todavía consigues cabrearme.- otro trago más.

-Vale, vale, lo pillo, te dejare solo con tus penas, no quiero que me amargues la noche, ya hay suficiente amargado por metro cuadrado contigo aquí. Voy a ver si no me voy solo esta noche.- Le guiñó un ojo, o eso creía, estaba empezando a ver borroso ya, parecía que el Whisky hacia su efecto, y se fue dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda. Él le respondió con un gruñido y siguió con su Whisky y su nuevo amigo de la noche, el joven barman, esperando estar lo suficientemente borracho como para poder llegar a su habitación y dormirse antes de que todo su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama. Suerte que estaban en uno de los jardines del hotel, no creía que tuviera fuerzas de ir muy lejos para cuando hubiera terminado aquí.

**-O&P-**

_Londres, Inglaterra _

Estaba agotada, tenía la espalda tan tensa y los hombros tan cargados que le dolía hasta respirar. Aun así se estiró y levantó encaminándose hacia la impresora para recoger los últimos documentos que por fin daban finalizada esa semana infernal de trabajo sin descanso. Ese proyecto para los Darcy era muy importante, aunque como olvidarlo con los constantes gritos cada hora de Ashmon para recordárselo a todos. Y tenían que terminar ese día o tendrían problemas.

Le entregó los últimos documentos a Ashmon que le faltó tiempo para ir al despacho de Darcy Senior, aprovechando que estaba esta semana en las oficinas tratando algunos asuntos con el Señor Bennet, para así poder decirle lo mucho que había trabajado en el proyecto sin descanso (si es que le parecía bien el proyecto) o rajando de ellos si no era lo que esperaba.

Soltó tal suspiro que llamó la atención del resto de personas que estaban tranquilamente tomándose un café y parecieron compartir su cansancio y humor. Parecía que estaban todos allí reunidos esperando la sentencia final del Dragón, ¿habrían pasado o los abrasaría con su fuego y sus rugidos?

-Ya le has entregado los últimos datos que faltaban- no estaba segura de sí era una pregunta o una afirmación, simplemente asintió y le dio un sorbo a si café, no gimió de placer de milagro, que bien sentaba un buen café después de 5 horas intensas sin apenas moverse de la mesa.

-Ese estúpido de Ashmon, si no perdiera tanto tiempo con tonterías, podríamos haber terminado tranquilamente y sin este estrés.- dijo Ana rompiendo el silencio, un silencioso asentimiento silencioso fue lo más que pudieron responder todos, los últimos 9 días habían sido un infierno, no, peor, no creo que el infierno tuviera algo tan insufrible como Ashmon soplando tras tu oreja y controlando todo y a la vez no haciendo nada.- No sé cómo puede ser el Jefe de Sección, es un maldito inútil.- otro asentimiento general.- Claro, está casado con una pariente del Señor Bennet, y como no, porque le iban a dar un puesto de trabajo acorde a lo que sabe hacer, por supuesto absolutamente NADA, noooo, tenían que nombrarle Jefe de Sector y encima tocarnos a nosotros.- los ánimos cada vez estaban peor. Si seguía ese rumbo la conversación ya se podía imaginar una revolución de oficina contra el tirano e injusto señor que less gobernada, ya podía imaginarse a Ana con un pecho al descubierto y una bandera en la mano incitando a los presentes a cargar contra el enemigo.

Dando otro sorbo borró ese estúpido pensamiento, definitivamente tenía que irse a dormir ya.

-Bueno, dejemos de quejarnos de algo que no podemos cambiar, ya sabéis lo que le paso al último que intento quejarse sobre Dragón, por si se os ha olvidado no está precisamente en esta sala ahora.- parece que el ánimo caldeado se había apagado de golpe, al menos a todos los que habían estado trabajando aquí cuando eso ocurrió.

-¡Que! Los… ¿matan?- preguntó con la tez pálida y con una expresión aterrada, Leslie, la tímida joven que había empezado con sus prácticas tan solo un mes y medio antes.

Se hizo el silencio antes de que estallaran todos en carcajadas, al menos parecía que el ambiente estaba menos tenso.

-No, tonta, pero le despidieron sin más, al día siguiente llegamos a las oficinas y ya no estaba.- le respondió Ana dándole un ligero coscorrón.

Antes de que empezaran a discutir y explicar lo que le pasó al valiente, pero estúpido joven un año atrás, Ashmon entró como un torbellino, no hacía falta que dijera nada, por su cara estaba más que claro. Todos los presentes que habían estado conteniendo el aliento esperando y temiendo lo peor, lo dejaron ir con tal alivio que era hasta cómico en conjunto la imagen que daban.

-Señores han hecho un trabajo excelente, así que tienen dos días libres antes de que prosigamos con el resto de proyectos. Que tengan un buen día.- Y ya estaba, nada más. Tan insípido como siempre, al cerrar la puerta las conversaciones estallaron.

-Pues nada, yo me voy a pegar estos dos días durmiendo, tengo tanto sueño que no estoy seguro de si estoy despierto o simplemente estoy soñando con esto.- dijo John con una sonrisa cansada. Estábamos todos agotados, y algunos asintieron afirmando lo mismo.

-Yo les prometí a mis hijas llevarlas al parque el próximo día que tuviera libre y tan solo de pensarlo quiero fugarme, eso de dormir durante dos días suena estupendo, si no fuera porque me mujer me mataría…- dijo Anthony medio divertido y medio abatido.

-Yo suerte que no tengo cargas.- algunos le miraron con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario, pero como siempre Ana soltaba las cosas sin pensar.- Así que me voy a un spa a tomarme un merecido descanso, mi preciado cutis lo necesita tanto como yo.-

Más de una ceja enarcada fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Pues yo dormir tanto no creo que ni aun queriendo pueda pegarme tanto tiempo durmiendo, lo que si tengo claro es que me voy a quedar en mi casa, mi sofá, descansando hasta que volvamos al trabajo, ni un tornado me podría sacar de casa estos dos días. Dicho esto, nos vemos el jueves, que descanséis.- se despidió de camino a su despacho para recoger sus cosas y por fin poder descansar y relajarse aunque solo fuera durante un par de días.

Estaba en su pequeño utilitario que había visto años mejores, y ahora que lo pensaba hacia unos días que los frenos hacían un ruido raro, debía haberlo llevado al mecánico pero con el estrés y la cantidad de trabajo de la última semana lo había dejado pasar, tendría que hacerlo estos días aprovechando que tendría un descanso pero… ya lo haría después, todavía no le había dado problemas y solo quería llegar a casa y fusionarse con el sofá durante estos dos días.

Al llegar se asomó al pequeño balcón para comprobar el cuenco de comida que le dejaba siempre a unos pequeños gatos, ya no tan pequeños, que hacía unos años tras unas lluvias se refugiaron en él y desde entonces y poco a poco habían establecido una especie de relación de amistad más que de dueña y mascotas. Ella les daba de comer y refugio en su piso cuando hacia mal tiempo y a su vez ellos le hacían compañía. Siempre había sido bastante solitaria, le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, disfrutar de esos momentos con un buen libro, pero incluso para alguien como ella tanta soledad tenía sus bajones, menos mal que sus amigos le sacaban de vez en cuando de su "calabozo" como ellos lo llamaban cuando se pegaba mucho tiempo en su piso encerrada sin salir más que para comprar y trabajar. Así que los gatos le visitaban regularmente y aunque no fueran personas con las que hablar o simplemente observar como conversaban su sola presencia era agradable.

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse su ropa de estar por casa, unos pantalones de sport y una camiseta larga y ancha, se acercó al teléfono para comprobar los mensajes, casi quiso cruzar los dedos esperando que por una vez su madre no fuera a incordiarle con vete tú a saber qué nuevo problema. Pero como siempre era pedir demasiado.

Escuchó el mensaje a medias intentando entretenerse preparándose algo para picar, era tarde para comer y demasiado pronto para cenar, así que un pequeño tentempié serviría.

Estaba cortando un poco de queso cuando unas palabras de su madre le detuvieron en seco.

_-… tu hermana, otra vez está metida en problemas con el chico ese que salía, se lo dijiste y le advertiste que no le darías una libra más si seguía con esas pero nada, lo siguió viendo y yo también le avise, pero ya sabes cómo me trata, tienes que venir, necesita tu ayuda…- _

No… no debía caer en esa treta, sabía perfectamente que ayuda quería, y estaba casi segura que no era su estúpida y fresca hermana con otro de sus tantos desgraciados y perdedores novios. No, no, no como un cantico seguía negando para ver si así omitía el mensaje, no debía ir, siempre había sido igual, siempre la misma película con diferentes situaciones pero TODO acababa en el mismo punto, ir allí, suplicarle con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos y acabar sacándole dinero.

Apretó el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que empezó a sentir los dedos entumecidos.

_-… Alice, tienes que creerme tu hermana va a terminar en la cárcel o muerta como siga con estas, y solo te hace caso a ti, está por llegar deberías estar aquí para decírselo a mí ni me escucha. Alice…_-

Era un estúpida, lo había sido siempre y lo seguiría siendo, sabía que se arrepentiría antes de que terminara el día pero no podía evitarlos, sus hermanos habían sido casi como unos hijos, aunque solo se llevaba años, esos dos mocosos técnicamente los había criado ella, no podía por sus dudas respecto a su madre no ir para luego encontrarse con que les había pasado algo realmente a cualquiera de ellos, no podría vivir con ello. Así que se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y se fue a casa de su madre, y más valía que esta vez no le estuviera mintiendo o esta sería la última vez que le viera, bastante daño y engaños había sufrido ya por parte de ellos y sobretodo de ella durante tantos años que no creía que pudiera seguir aguantando los golpes y encima ponerle la otra mejilla, tenía que acabar algún día por mucho daño que le hiciera la incertidumbre de lo que harían si ella no estaba allí para ellos.

Cuando estaba llegando la ligera llovizna que había empezado a mitad de camino se estaba convirtiendo en un diluvio, por las prisas, los nervios y el mal humor de lo que pretendía ser un día tranquilo y relajante dio un frenazo en una curva que termino en un par de trompos. El susto le hizo detenerse un momento, tenía que calmarse si no quería estamparse en algún sitio antes de llegar o arrollar a alguien.

Por fin bajo el que había sido su antigua casa, pero de la que no albergaba recuerdos agradables, al menos no muchos de ellos, entro sin más.

-Ya estás aquí, me alegro tanto de verte…- la miró de arriba abajo.- Aunque estas más delgada, ¿comes bien?-

-Mamá, no estoy aquí de visita, lo sabes, donde esta Li.- le preguntó.

-No está aquí. Pero llegará en un rato. Ven y espérala en el salón.- le dijo apartando la mirada mientras que se dirigía a la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo para picar?-

-Que le ha pasado esta vez, mejor dicho, que ha hecho.- no iba a andarse por las ramas, cuando le había apartado la mirada ya empezaba a tener una mala sensación.

-Nada, lo de siempre.-

-Aja, por tu llamada con lágrimas y tal congoja no parecía lo de siempre.- sin moverse de sitio se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

-Anda, ve al salón y podemos hablar tranquilamente, como te va tu vida, si tienes novio ya.- le miró entre asustada y esperanzada.

-No me lo puedo creer…- fue al salón y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones.- Me vas a decir de una vez que ha pasado esta vez, y no me vengas con "hablar de mi vida", no te ha importado nunca una mierda, solo para sacarme el dinero, así que déjate de teatros.-

Ya podía ver como se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos y le miraba con una pose abatida, eso había funcionado cuando todavía era una estúpida niña y adolescente, pero eran ya tantos años con el mismo cuento que no iba a caer en ese truco.

-Deja de llorar, que quieres ahora.- le espetó como una bruja fría y desalmada, era como se sentía y la única forma de lidiar con su madre y no acabar sufriendo cuando no valía la pena.

-Yo, necesito dinero, tu padre…- empezó cuando mágicamente sus lágrimas cesaron.

-No me lo puedo creer, soy tan estúpida.- murmuró para sí.- Que ha pasado esta vez, ¿ha venido y te ha pegado una paliza pero mágicamente te han desaparecido los golpes? O no espera, esta también me la sé, te has esperado hasta que te han desaparecido para contármelo claro, no querías que sufriera viéndote llena de golpes y maltratada, o quizás esta vez tu querida hija te ha cogido el dinero otra vez para gastárselo en sus novios y sus descabelladas noches locas, o tu hijo te ha amenazado y te ha quitado el dinero para comprarse otro de sus juegos con los que se encierra en su cuarto y así no tiene que lidiar con vosotras. ¡Venga! Sorpréndeme, que va a ser esta vez. Realmente me asombra la cantidad de historias que puedes inventar a lo largo de los años.-

-No me hables así, jovencita.- dijo con tono airado.

-¿Jovencita? – Le soltó con una risa seca y sin humor.- No soy jovencita desde hace ya muchos años, por si se te olvida tengo ya 27 años, ma-dre. Y si soy sincera creo que nunca he podido ser una jovencita, no realmente. Así que déjate de tonterías y no te atrevas a mandarme a callar, o es que la verdad aunque no me lo crea te avergüenza aunque sea un poco.- se levantó del sillón notando como el cabreo aumentaba.- Quiero irme y dejar este maldito día atrás, así que… que quieres.-

-Necesito dinero.- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Necesitas dinero?- le preguntó con sorpresa.- Se puede saber que habéis hecho con lo que os día a principios de mes, es imposible que lo hayáis gastado todo, con eso tenía que duraros para cubrir los gastos y pagar las facturas. Eso sin contar el dinero que os manda papá.

-No queda nada, tu hermana…- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Basta! Dime la verdad, has vuelto a beber, ¿verdad?- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-No, claro que no, te dije que no volvería hacerlo.- le miro con rabia. A lo que ella respondió riéndose.

-Eso mismo has estado diciendo y haciendo durante casi toda mi vida, porque coño te voy a creer ahora.- le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es verdad, te lo juro, no he vuelto a tocar una botella desde la última vez.-

-Y eso cuando fue, ayer, esta mañana, antes de que llegara.- se acercó más.- ¡Dime la verdad! Te has gastado todo el dinero en alcohol, es eso, el dinero para pagar la hipoteca, las facturas, la comida, te lo has gastado… para emborracharte.-

-¡No! Te lo he dicho tu padre.-

-No lo metas en esto, él fue el único inteligente largándose de este infierno. Para que mierda iba a querer tu dinero, el mismo dinero que él te da, por si se te olvida, para manteneros aunque no debería daros más que su desprecio, al menos a ti por haberle amargado y destrozado la vida.-

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.-

-No sé nada…- soltó otra risa.- Por desgracia se más de lo que me gustaría. Estoy HARTA me oyes, HARTA de todo, y se acabó. No pienso darte una mísera libra más.- le dijo girándose para irse de allí antes de que el cabreo que tenía estallara.

-No puedes hacer eso, soy tu madre.- se detuvo y se giró de golpe para mirarla.

-Mi madre… mi madre dices, dejaste de ser mi madre desde el mismo día en el que me pegaste una paliza por no querer ir a comprarte alcohol a escondidas de papá para que no supiera que seguías siendo una borracha, dejaste de ser mi madre el mismo día que empezaste a amenazarme con lo que pasaría si algún día me atrevía a chivarme y contarle que sabía que bebías a papá. No has sido mi madre desde que tengo uso de razón, porque ponerme un plato de comida en la mesa y lavar mi ropa, no es ser MI MADRE.- dijo alzando cada vez más y más la voz, tenía que calmarse, durante toda su vida ya habían dado bastante espectáculo a todos los vecinos para toda una vida, ella no era como sus padres.

-No te atrevas, tu que sabrás por lo que yo he pasado.- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y tú? Sabes una mierda de lo que yo he tenido que soportar y por lo que he tenido que pasar. No me hables de atrevimientos.- le espeto con los puños cerrados conteniendo su rabia.- Vamos hacer una cosa, te voy a dar dinero, que parece que soy para lo único que me quieres y me llamas, pero me vas a dejar en paz, cada mes ingresare una cantidad en tu cuenta, y me olvidas. No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, te pagas tus vicios o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero a mí me olvidas. ¿Qué me dices a eso, tu hija por un puñado de libras y una botella de alcohol?-

Se hizo el silencio solo roto por el ruido de los golpes y disparos del juego al que su hermano seguramente estaría enganchado para escapar de esta realidad insufrible.

-Vale.- le respondió ella mirándole fijamente por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí.

Durante un momento se quedó estupefacta, se había temido esa respuesta, pero creía que en el fondo, su madre aunque fuera una farsa saldría con otra de sus maravillosas interpretaciones, sus lágrimas y su teatro diciéndole que no podía decirle eso, que era su madre y algún que otro cuento, donde ella era más importante que el estúpido dinero.

Que imbécil que era, era y siempre sería una estúpida, que había esperado, en estos momentos odiaba a su padre por no habérsela llevado con él, ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Porque la abandonó con sus hermanos, esa pequeña niña llena de inseguridades, asustadiza y llorona estaba volviendo a sus recuerdos y apoderándose de ella. ¡NO! Esa niña murió hace mucho, era una mujer segura, con una carrera, un trabajo estable y que le encantaba, su propia casa, ella tenía control de su propia vida y le gustaba, no iba a permitir que su madre le destrozara la vida más de lo que le había destrozado ya, no iba a permitir que destruyera todo lo que se había labrado durante estos años con esfuerzo y tesón.

-Eso es lo que quieres, tranquila, aquí lo tienes.- Saco su cartera y le dio unos cuantos cientos de libras, en realidad todo lo que llevaba encima, tirándoselos a la cara sin poder contenerse.- Y tranquila a partir del mes que viene ingresare una cantidad en tu cuenta.- antes de girarse el odio, la rabia, el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía le impidieron contenerse antes de soltarle las palabras que para ella iban a sentenciar para siempre a esa mujer ante sus ojos.- Y jamás, ¡JAMAS! Se te ocurra acercarte a mi o llamarme, me has oído, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti en la vida, si mis hermanos necesitan algo ELLOS me llamarán o me buscarán, para ti estoy muerta me oyes. ¡MUERTA! –le dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Podía escuchar a su madre llamándole, podía ver como la puerta se abría y su hermana entraba y le saluda con sorpresa para nada esperando encontrarla allí, no le dio tiempo a nada más que escucharle decir que debería quedarse hasta que dejara de llover tan fuerte pero le hizo caso omiso y ya estaba bajando los escalones de la entrada para correr hacia su coche. Quien la viera parecía que estaba escapando de la lluvia torrencial que caía pero en realidad estaba huyendo de esa casa, de esa vida, y de sus miedos y amargos recuerdos, se decía una y otra vez que no iba a llorar pero incluso con la lluvia sobre su rostro podía notar las lágrimas traicioneras abandonar sus ojos.

-Eres más fuerte que esto, ya sabias como era todo, de que te sorprendes y sufres por alguien y algo que no lo merece.- Se murmuraba como un mantra para así conseguir detener las lágrimas.

Una vez en su coche con la vista borrosa y apenas sin ver nada salió como una exhalación de allí.

Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, empapada, sin apenas ver nada a través de esa lluvia que parecían unas cascadas por lo que caía no vio a tiempo el perro que estaba cruzando la calle a la carrera, automáticamente piso los frenos que con un extraño ruido no le hicieron caso intentándolo de nuevo incesantemente, dio un volantazo y noto como se chocaba con algo antes de que el coche saliera por los aires y empezara a dar vueltas de campana, podía sentir como el cinturón le sacaba el aire de golpe al apretarse en el estómago y el pecho, como el coche parecía seguir dando vueltas a cámara lenta mientras intentaba agarrarse a algo, lo que fuera, su cabeza dio de bruces con el airbag, salió disparada hacia el lado estampándose con la puerta y notaba como un vacío negro y silencioso la atrapaba.

**-O&P-**

_Melbourne, Australia_

Elizabeth Bennet estaba tan colocada y borracha que apenas podía prestar atención a lo que esos hombres que les rodeaban para ligar con ellas decían.

Podía escuchar a Mandy hablar con ellos pero no entendía nada, se reía sin saber porque y todo le daba vueltas, pero se sentía increíblemente bien a su vez.

Se apartó diciéndoles como pudo que iba a buscar una copa y ahora regresaba, aunque eso sí era capaz de llegar a la barra y volver.

Tambaleándose llegó a su destino.- Primer obstáculo superado.- dijo con una risita.- Oye tú, guapo, me pones otra copa.-

No se había dado cuenta del hombre que unos asientos más allá estaba en la barra bebiendo un whisky, uno de muchos ya que no parecía estar muy firme sobre la silla.

-Señorita, creo que ha bebido demasiado, debería irse a su habitación y descansar.- le dijo el joven barman nervioso.

-Mira, a ti no te pagan para que hagas de mi padre, así que ponme la maldita copa y déjame en paz.- le espeto escupiéndole sin darse cuenta en la cara mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

El joven no sabía qué hacer, podía ver lo mal que estaba la joven pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a perder su trabajo por una ricachona borracha. Si ella no se preocupaba porque iba a preocuparse él.

Justo cuando iba a hacer lo que le pedía, el hombre que llevaba toda la noche en la barra bebiendo como un cosaco le dijo que no le hiciera caso y se fuera a servir a otros, le miró con cara de no estar seguro, no sabía que intenciones tenía con la joven, y una parte de él, no podía dejarla en su actual estado con ese desconocido, si le pasaba algo le remordería la conciencia.

El hombre más mayor, pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos a pesar de lo borracho que estaba.

-La conozco desde que éramos niños, yo me ocuparé de ella.-

Seguía el joven sin estar convencido, ni que fuera la primera vez que algún tio había soltado esa excusa para llevarse a una mujer. De nuevo el hombre pareció saber lo que pensaba.

-Elizabeth, sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el hombre alzándole la barbilla para que le mirara bien.

-Mmmm, ¿Darcy? Que haces aquí. Juraría que dijiste que no ibas a… ibas a, esto… ibas a volver a estar en la misma sala que yo… que era una vergüenza- le dijo dándole un torpe golpe con la mano en el brazo y riéndose como una tonta.

-Elizabeth…- le dijo con un tono de advertencia que la joven en el estado que estaba ni se dio cuenta. Girándose al joven le dijo.- ¿Lo ve? No se preocupe, no me interesa esta mujer para nada, como puede ver esta borracha a no poder más y no me aprovecho de las mujeres, y aunque no lo estuviera no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Ahora si nos disculpa.- dijo tambaleándose un poco pero agarrando el brazo de la mujer para que le siguiera.

-Suéltame, estaré borracha pero no estoy sorda, si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, déjame en paz.- le dijo inclinándose sobre él y tropezándose, se habría caído si no le hubiera estado sujetando.

-No estás solo borracha, que diablos te has metido esta vez, estas colocada, ¿Verdad?- le dijo con reproche.

-Buenoooo, un poquito.- respondió haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice y el pulgar antes de estallar en más carcajadas.- Que, te he avergonzado ya lo suficiente, de-ja-me.- le dijo intentando zafarse de su brazo.

-Cuando vas a dejar toda esto Elizabeth, se puede saber que te pasó para que te convirtieras en… en…- dijo tambaleándose un poco e intentando mantener el equilibrio de los dos mientras seguía intentando soltarse.

-En que… en la zorra drogadicta que ves, es eso lo que quieres decir, no te cortes, os he escuchado a ti, y a todos hablar de mi cuando pensáis que no me entero.- le sorprendió por lo serena que parecía de repente.- No te metas en mi vida, preocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz.- seguía intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero era y siempre había sido más fuerte y no estaba tan borracho como ella.- Cuando te necesitaba nunca estuviste, nadie estuvo, así que ahora no me vengas con esta mierda.-

-¿No estuve? ¿Cuándo? ¿De que estas hablando?- se tropezó al intentar mirarle a la cara y casi se caen. Eso solo hizo que la joven se olvidara de lo que estaban hablando y se echara a reír de nuevo.

-¡Basta!- le dijo tirando con más fuerza de la que pretendía de su brazo haciendo que la joven diera un pequeño grito de dolor.- Lo… siento, pero basta ya, cuál es tu habitación.-

-Se cual es y puedo ir YO sola. Así que suéltame.-

-Elizabeth no me cabrees, sabes que soy tan cabezota o más que tú, dímelo y acabemos con esto. Estamos llamando la atención de la gente.- dijo mirando a su alrededor empezando a notar las miradas de más de un curioso.

-Ja, eso es lo que te preocupa, verdad, tu estúpida reputación, que dirán si te ven con la desgraciada, borracha, drogadicta y zorra de Elizabet Bennet. Déjame, si te ven conmigo que ¿pensaran de ti, Señor Darcy?- le dijo de nuevo intentando soltarse.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti, Elizabeth.- soltó con un pesado suspiro. -Pero no es bueno que nos vean así a los dos.-

-Así como, borrachos, porque no es que tu estés para irte de fiesta.- le espetó.- Y no me engañes, se lo que piensas, lo que todos pensáis en el fondo, pero me importa una mierda así que…-

-Elizabeth Irina Bennet cállate y deja de comportarte como una estúpida niña malcriada y dime cuál es tu habitación.- eso hizo que la joven se pusiera rígida antes de murmurarle el número de su habitación.

Sin una palabra más se fueron a su habitación.

Al llegar, no sin dificultades, entre encontrar la tarjeta y conseguir pasarla por la puerta tardaron más de lo necesario mientras la joven se tambaleaba y reía y él intentaba hacerle callar y que bajara la voz no fuera a llamar la atención y salieran otros residentes a ver qué pasaba.

Le ayudo a quitarle los zapatos, mientras recordaba días mejores cuando ella era una niña pequeña y a veces se colaba en su habitación para que él le leyera un cuento cuando su familia iba a pasar algunos veranos en Pemberley, no era mucho más mayor que ella pero con 3 años y el 7 años más, siempre le había visto como un hermano mayor, hasta que en la adolescencia empezó a verlo como algo más y todo empezó a cambiar entre ellos, con lo que el decidió distanciarse y algo pasó por aquel entonces y todo cambió. Viendo el rumbo de sus sombríos y a la vez nublados pensamientos siguió con la tarea.

Ella con el pie descalzo empezó a rozarle un brazo y la pierna mientras él intentaba quitarle el otro tacón, no sabía cómo podía caminar con eso en las condiciones en las que estaba, con amargura pensó que sería por costumbre, hizo caso omiso de los movimientos de su pie, intentando apartarlo pero sus movimientos y gestos eran cada vez más agresivos y cuando se levantó los colocó en su entrepierna mientras le miraba con lo que ella creía que era una mirada sensual, pero en su estado parecía más como si estuviera comiéndose un limón.

Aun así no pudo evitar reaccionar como cualquier hombre que no fuera de piedra haría.

-Elizabeth…- le advirtió.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo inocentemente levantándose a la vez que él se apartaba. Llegó hasta él y se puso de puntillas para besarle mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-Detente, no sabes lo que haces, esto está mal… nosotros.- no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando cubrió su boca con la de ella.

Siempre había existido una fuerte atracción entre ellos, por eso cuando la joven empezó a madurar y verle como un hombre más que como un hermano empezó a distanciarse porque tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer si permitía que la joven inocente como ella misma era en aquel entonces empezara a explorar su sexualidad y sensualidad con un joven que aunque ya con 22 años era un inexperto en lo que a mujeres y el amor se refería, había estado con varias mujeres siempre intentando así olvidar a esa joven risueña y angelical que conocía, pero luego se sentía como un vulgar mujeriego.

En estos momentos mientras la agarraba por la cintura y caían los dos a la enorme cama, sentía todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años. Sabía que estaba mal, que se arrepentiría una vez se despertara, pero estaba tan borracho y siempre se había preguntado cómo sería estar con ella, la una mujer que una vez pensó que podía querer como algo más que la joven que había conocido desde que era un bebe. Se olvidó de su parte racional que le decía que parara, que se marchara de allí, que esto era un error, pero en el momento en el que envolvió sus piernas en su cintura y gimió de placer mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta sus pechos no pudo parar.

**-O&P-**

Se despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que temía que se hubiera caído y se la hubiera abierto del golpe. La luz del sol empezaba a entrar por el balcón de la habitación, tardo un momento en intentar recordar donde estaba y que había pasado la noche anterior y cuando empezó a recordar se puso rígido y se olvidó del dolor de cabeza por un instante mientras peinaba la zona con la mirada buscando a la joven con la que no debería haber pasado la noche.

Que había hecho… al no verla durante un segundo sintió un alivio intenso que perdió al momento al ver las ropas y reconocer que esa no era su habitación. Por todos los cielos, se había acostado con ella. Unas náuseas y no debido a la resaca le inundaron, como había podido hacerlo, con ella, con esa, esa, joven borracha drogadicta y que se acostaba con todo el que se le acercara en una fiesta, la vergüenza de su familia, y de la suya propia también. Pero en que estaba pensando, ese era el problema no había pensado nada, por una vez que se había dejado llevar por algo más que la razón, había cometido el peor error de su vida, no iba a tocar una gota de alcohol más en su vida,… bueno, no iba a volver a beber así jamás, si era capaz de hacer este tipo de locuras.

Saliendo de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y escribió una nota dejando claramente escrito que lo ocurrido no era más que un error.

Al no ver a la joven se asomó al baño y se la encontró apoyada sobre el retrete dormida, no pudo contener la expresión de asco, decepción y vergüenza ante tal imagen, y él se había acostado con ella. Necesitaba ir a su habitación y darse un baño, dios, parándose un segundo se percató que no habían usado protección, por lo más sagrado esperaba que no tuviera consecuencias la única noche que se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y por los sentidos en lugar de por su cabeza. Por Dios tenia novia. Era un hombre respetable que incluso si no estuviera con otra mujer podría tener a la que quisiera, como había podido caer tan bajo, sintió un pinchazo de arrepentimiento ante tales pensamientos, ella no siempre había sido así y seguía siendo alguien que había conocido toda la vida, pero al recordar la imagen de la joven reclinada sobre el retrete, dormida en su ropa interior seguramente al levantarse a vomitar los excesos de la noche el arrepentimiento desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Caroline… más le valía a Elizabeth Bennet no decir nunca jamás nada de esto a nadie, porque si no sabría lo que es sentir el peso de toda la ira de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Lo que el hombre airado no sabía, es que si se hubiera parado a prestarle más atención y no esa mirada de desaprobación, si no hubiera estado tan perdido en su vergüenza y rabia, en su diatriba contra ella, si se hubiera molestado en intentar despertarla, habría notado lo fría que estaba su piel, lo pálida que estaba, lo quieta e inmóvil que estaba, y también que la joven hacía rato que había soltado el último aliento de su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 02

**A/N:** _Quería aclarar que no tengo ni idea de como se puede sentir una persona, tras morir y ocupar otro cuerpo, quizás lo he exagerado o he sido demasiado laxa, no tenia muy claro como podía enfocar este capitulo, así que empecé a escribir y que saliera lo que tuviera que salir, se lo he dejado todo a mis heterodoxas musas y como tampoco se me dan muy bien las descripciones, por no decir escribir en general, tengo opiniones contradictorias al respecto de como he escrito este capitulo. También quería aclarar que me he dado cuenta que he pintado a Darcy como un imbécil, por no utilizar palabras mayores, pero no es así en realidad, tiene sus momentos de "me dan ganas de pegarte un buen puñetazo" pero es mucho más que eso, pero los problemas con sus últimos negocios, y las trabas que pone su tía su absorbente novia, y problemas varios etc, pues acaban tumbando hasta al más fuerte, y así me fue surgiendo el capitulo y fue avanzando hasta quedar como ha quedado.__  
_

_Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura. ¿Alguna opinión al respecto del "renacer" de Alice como Lizzy? (aunque ella todavía no lo sabe)_

**Disclaimer:** ___Orgullo&Prejuicio y sus personas pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo solamente los uso para disfrutar escribiendo y dejando mis ideas fluir con ellos._

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Con una gran bocanada intentó llenar sus pulmones de aire, estaba muy débil y se apoyó con sus temblorosas manos en el suelo mientras seguía intentando respirar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío, mientras con los brazos temblorosos y la cabeza inclinada intentaba cada vez con menos dificultad respirar, tenía la vista borrosa, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, le dolía absolutamente todo y estaba helada. Cuando por fin parecía que podía respirar mejor pero no sin dificultad se colocó en posición fetal allí donde estaba rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y pegándoselas al pecho acurrucándose tanto como le permitían sus pesados músculos intentando mantener algo de calor en su cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada solo en inspirar y expirar y que el frío le dejara, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición sin otro movimiento que el tiritar de su cuerpo, seguía con los ojos cerrados porque le pesaban los parpados toneladas y cualquier gesto le provocaba un dolor intenso. Siguió pasando el tiempo y no parecía mejorar, le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía ni pensar, solo podía estar allí tumbada esperando a que todo su cuerpo dejara de temblar de frío y entrara en calor, la única mejoría era que al menos ahora parecía poder respirar con normalidad. Viendo que no iba a encontrarse mejor y que estaba en un suelo frío, cosa que no ayudaba a su helado cuerpo decidió intentar incorporarse.

-¡Mierda!- intentó decir a través de su dolorida y reseca garganta al caer como un peso muerto en el mismo instante en el que intentó poner peso sobre sus piernas, como pudo se agarró a lo primero que encontró que era un… ¿váter? Se apartó asqueada, aunque no estaba precisamente en condiciones de andarse con ascos y remilgos para soltar otro improperio al caerse hacia atrás y golpearse contra el suelo. El golpe no ayudó en nada a su ya de por si maltratada cabeza que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse en el suelo del que había intentado levantarse. Tirada como estaba volvió a encogerse y abrazarse las piernas ya que el frío le recorría hasta las venas.

Pasados unos segundos y tras intentar volver a un ritmo normal su respiración desistió, por el momento, de una hazaña como la de levantarse y abriendo los ojos lentamente intentó analizar sus alrededores. Tal como estaba solo pudo identificar el váter de antes y un lavabo a su derecha. Vale, estaba en un baño, pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No podía recordar nada tras abandonar airada la casa de su ma… esa casa, y entrar en su coche sin hacer caso a lo que su hermana estuviera diciéndole, pero después de eso… nada, le estallaban miles de clavos en la cabeza cuando intentaba recordar algo más, aunque eso tampoco explicaba que hacía en un baño. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Tengo frío.- murmuró a través de su rasposa garganta, momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Le habrían secuestrado? Quiso reírse pero hasta eso parecía demasiado esfuerzo para su pesado, dolorido y helado cuerpo.

De nuevo el tiempo paso, no supo cuánto, quizás fueran horas, minutos o incluso segundos, en su estado no podía saberlo y tampoco es que le importara, solo quería que ese dolor y esa pesadez pasaran para poder levantarse y ver qué pasaba.

Pensando que era momento de volver a intentarlo, de nuevo pero más despacio con brazos temblorosos pero algo más fuertes se incorporó sentándose donde estaba, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, viendo que las cosas parecían ir mejor se acercó a la pared arrastrándose para ayudarse con esta a ponerse de pie. No fue fácil y ese sudor frío le cubrió de nuevo a causa del esfuerzo haciendo que tiritara con más intensidad que antes.

-Dios… que frío.- dijo con esa voz rasposa y algo más aguda de lo que recordaba, si apartarse de la pared dejando que sus piernas se volvieran a habituar a sostener su peso se abrazó el pecho echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos centrándose solo en respirar y olvidarse del dolor de cabeza, era la parte de su cuerpo que más mal parada estaba, si obviaba el frío que le robaba hasta el aliento.

Pasado otro periodo de tiempo del que no era consciente se intentó separar y acercarse al lavabo para poder echarse un poco de agua en la cara, si estaba ardiendo mejor que mejor.

Fue algo lento y frustrante llegar hasta el lavabo con esas temblorosas y pesadas piernas, pero una vez lo hizo soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos para intentar quitarle algo de peso a sus piernas, con un esfuerzo hercúleo fue a abrir el grifo del agua caliente y mientras dejaba que un chorro de agua cada vez más caliente por el vapor que empezaba a subir se miró en el espejo.

Soltando un grito de sorpresa al ver su reflejo se impulsó hacia atrás con las manos sin darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba cayendo hacia el suelo cuando sus pies resbalaron y no pudieron seguir manteniendo su peso.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- murmuraba con esa voz rota mientras lágrimas de dolor por el golpe que había absorbido su brazo izquierdo al caer inundaban sus ojos.- Que coño está pasando aquí…- dijo como pudo entre dientes por el frío y el dolor. No quería volver a levantarse pero lo que había visto reflejado en el espejo…- Esto es una maldita pesadilla, no puede ser otra cosa, llegue a casa empapada, me duche, pero no evitó que me resfriara y ahora delirando con fiebre estoy en mi casa soñando que estoy en un baño, muerta de frio y dolorida, con ropa interior y que soy otra persona. Si, solo puede ser eso.- Se murmuraba en voz baja para convencerse a sí misma.- Así que si me quedo aquí quieta sin moverme tarde o temprano tendré que despertarme. Si eso haré, es eso, solo eso.- seguía murmurando mientras volvía a esa posición fetal para poder conservar el poco calor de su cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo mientras escuchaba como seguía cayendo agua del grifo que se había dejado abierto.

-Porque habré hecho eso, ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño.- dijo acurrucándose más pero sin querer volver a moverse.- ¡Ah! Tengo que ir o me lo haré encima.- esa voz que seguía sin reconocer como suya dijo en voz alta. Se puso a cuatro patas como pudo, y miro hacia el váter.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos pero para ella en su estado parecía estar al otro lado de un abismo.

-Tu puedes.- se intentó levantar y no sin esfuerzo consiguió mantener el equilibrio, uso el baño y tras terminar y bajar la tapa se quedó sentada una vez acabó.- Vaya asco de pesadilla.- dijo con los ojos cerrados centrándose en sus respiraciones y en esa extraña voz. Mientras se abrazaba.

Miró hacia el grifo abierto, esa agua caliente que lanzaba columnas de vapor que estaban empañando parte del espejo en el que antes había visto algo imposible.

Se levantó despacio, parecía que tenía más fuerza en las piernas ya podía mantenerse sin que le temblaran y podía ver perfectamente, aunque seguía dolorida y su cabeza iba a estallar podía notar que estaba algo mejor, aunque seguía helada y ese sudor frio le cubría el cuerpo.

Con miedo y vacilación se acercó al espejo y volvió a asustarse acelerando su respiración pero sin cometer el mismo error de antes y acabar estampada en el suelo. Podía notar como su respiración se volvía irregular, iba a tener una crisis nerviosa, pero no podía ser esto era un sueño y si soñaba con que era otra mujer, más joven y atractiva, que pasaba, seguramente más de una persona alguna vez había pensado en que podría ser más alta, más delgada, tener el pelo de tal forma, ser como una modelo o actriz, tampoco era tan raro, pero podía notar como le seguía costando respirar, apartó la mirada e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le ayudara a calmarse, empezó a contar desde mil hacia atrás en intervalos de dos, cuatro, ocho números, de forma lenta y pausada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, porque le habían dolido esos golpes, estaba helada, y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Números, números, solo debía pensar en los números.

Cuando empezó a relajarse y respirar con normalidad, dio unas lentas y profundas bocanadas, sin querer hacerlo se volvió a mirar en el espejo, esto era demasiado real, se dio un fuerte y doloroso pellizco.

No podía más, esta era la pesadilla más realista que había tenido en toda su vida, sin pensárselo fue hacia la ducha a tropezones que estaba situada en la esquina a la derecha del lavabo y abrió el agua caliente, sin pensárselo se metió debajo, se dejó caer al suelo se encogió abrazo las rodillas mientras el agua cada vez más caliente le quemaba la piel, poco a poco podía notar como el frío abandonaba su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia el desagüe pero no se sentía para nada mejor, si cabía la cabeza le dolía más y aunque estaba el agua ardiendo a esas alturas, un escalofrío la recorrió.

Empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás sin importarle como le estaba quemando el agua la piel dejándosela de un color rojizo, seguía en su mente contando ahora desde diez mil, para evitar que la ansiedad volviera.

-Solo quiero despertarme.- dijo con esa extraña voz, en ese extraño cuerpo, bajo ese chorro de agua hirviendo mientras ese desconocido y largo pelo le caía sobre la cara inclinada y apoyada sobre sus rodillas. – Alice, despierta de una puta vez.- cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y esperando que cuando los volviera a abrir estuviera en su piso en su cama empapada en ese sudor frío a causa de una posible fiebre o lo que fuera, y se olvidara de esta extraña por no decir horrible pesadilla llena de frío, dolor e incertidumbre.

**-O&P-**

-Has podido contactar con alguno de sus familiares.- preguntó el médicos jefe que se había encargado de la joven que yacía en la cama, inerte.

-No. Hemos conseguido el teléfono de la madre, está Lucy intentando hablar con ella, pero parece que no responde a la llamada. Seguirá insistiendo.-

-De acuerdo, voy a visitar a mis otros pacientes, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.- dijo mirando a la joven por última vez con un atisbo de emoción en los ojos antes de seguir con su trabajo. Unas veces se salvaban vidas otras… estaba más allá de su alcance, pero siempre dolía perder a un paciente, estaba acostumbrado, no llevaba casi 25 años en este oficio por nada, o eso se decía todos los días. Pero aun así… Por los cielos tenía solo unos cuantos años más que su hija.

Apartando la mirada de esa habitación silenciosa y vacía, pidió que al menos tuviera Dios la bondad de permitir que su familia pudiera estar allí para darle el descanso eterno que se merecía, ya era bastante triste que hubiera muerto sola en una carretera lluviosa, porque si le hubiera pasado a su hija le habría gustado que así fuera, si Dios era misericordioso al menos le daría eso… Sacudiendo la cabeza, casi se ríe de sus propios pensamientos. Desde cuando era tan religioso, él mejor que nadie sabía que Dios no hacía nada, si es que existía. Como médico estaba en sus manos poder ayudar y salvar las vidas de personas, Dios no tenía nada que ver, o al menos no parecía estar cuando él le necesitaba. Lo sabía de primera mano, rezarle al todopoderoso no iba a devolverle la vida a la joven, como no lo hizo cuando rezo por su mujer y su hijo, no estaba en manos del Señor, había estado en SUS manos y otra vez había fallado.

Hacía años que no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, en ese amargo recuerdo que durante un tiempo casi le destruyó, si no hubiera sido por su hija… Con un último vistazo a la habitación se alejó. No era momento de ponerse melancólico, tenía un trabajo que hacer, había incontables vidas que contaban con él… Y si dejaba que esa parte que él mismo había enterrado en su interior, que un asomo de fe resurgiera, entonces debía pensar que la joven seguramente estaría en un lugar mejor, o eso le gustaba creer.

-Doctora Bennet.- llamó a la joven médico residente que un año atrás empezó a trabajar en el hospital. Tenía un futuro brillante ante ella, pero era demasiado emotiva y dulce si es que esa podía ser la palabra correcta para describirla. Temía que si no se endurecía terminaría pasándole factura. Todavía no tenía muy claro porque siendo tan hermosa y rica se había decantado por esta profesión, además que su familia tenía una de las empresas editoriales y empresas de diseño más grandes del país y conocida a nivel internacional, cualquier habría pensado que formaría parte del negocio familiar, ¿Por qué se haría medico? Pero eso no era de su incumbencia.- ¿Ha terminado su ronda?

-Si Doctor Colis.-

-Bien, ha sido una noche larga debería recoger e irse a casa.- le dijo con una ligera despedida y siguió su camino.- Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- le respondió ella antes de seguir su propio camino. Al seguir andando no pudo evitar ver como sacaban a una joven magullada en la camilla camino del mortuorio.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sintió pena por esa desconocida, era demasiado joven para haber fallecido, si y también habían más jóvenes, niños que no se lo merecían pero la vida era así, dijo intentando no pensar en ello. Pero no pudo evitar imaginarse a una de sus hermanas en esa camilla, más en concreto a una en especial y sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de llamarle por teléfono.

Se sentía impotente al estar ella allí, preocupándose de sus pacientes e intentando mejorar sus vidas dentro de sus capacidades, mientras veía como su propia hermana se autodestruía sin control alguno y cómo nadie hacia nada por extenderle una mano por sacarla de esa vida que llevaba, ni siquiera ella. Viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta del ascensor con la joven en esa camilla, se imaginó a su querida Lizzy allí tendida en su lugar y fue con paso rápido hacia los vestuarios para llamarle y comprobar que estaba bien, o al menos lo suficientemente bien como para poder oír su voz y calmarse.

-Coge el teléfono Lizzy. Por favor cógelo.- dijo mientras empezaba a marcar el móvil de su hermana.


	4. Chapter 03

Capítulo 03

Llamó a la puerta y espero comprobando su traje, sacudiéndose una pequeña mota de polvo y concentrándose para que su cabeza no siguiera dándole vueltas a lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió.

-Eh, Darcy, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- temprano seria si se hubiera presentado a las seis de la mañana no a las nueve y media como acababa de comprobar en su reloj.-Vale, vale, no empieces con uno de tus sermones. Me ha extrañado porque te vi irte con una despampanante morena anoche.-

Se tensó al escucharle, ¿le había visto con Elizabeth? Este día no podía ir a peor.

-Te confundes, era Elizabeth Bennet, estaba tan borracha y colocada que cuando le vi pedir otra copa en la barra sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie, no me quedó otra que detenerla y llevarla a su habitación.- se explicó de mala gana.

-Oh, el perfecto caballero, -dijo con sarcasmo.- Yo que pensaba que por una vez te ibas a soltar la melena.- le respondió con lo que parecía un tono de decepción y diversión.- Así que Lizzy está aquí, interesante.-

-Richard ni se te ocurra...-

-¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que estás pensando, es-era como una hermana pequeña, me ofendes. Además hace años que no hablo con ella. ¿Cómo está?- pudo notar una autentica nota de preocupación en su pregunta.

-Tu qué crees…- le espetó, no quería pensar en ella, ni en la vida que llevaba, ni en lo de anoche, no quería reconocerlo pero estaba bastante nervioso por miedo a que su primo pudiera averiguar que pasó, siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para ver más que otras personas y una intuición increíble. No se lo decía en la cara, menos cuando se trataba de negocios, pero lo pensaba o más bien lo sabía, lo había visto más de una vez en acción y seguía sorprendiéndole, un hombre que todo el mundo veía como un despreocupado derrochador y playboy, pero él sabía la verdad, podía ser mucho más, todo lo que quisiera en realidad, y después de toda una vida seguía sin comprender porque seguía con esa ritmo de vida.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo rascándose la nuca incómodo y a la vez intentando desviar el tema de Elizabeth.

-Regreso a Londres.-

-¿Ya? Y que pasa con la absorción.-

-No hay más que hacer, nuestra querida tía Catherine nos la ha jugado bien. Ya tiene el trato cerrado y firmado.-

-Esa harpía… ¿estás seguro de que es cosa suya?- podía notar el cabreo de su primo por la forma en que fruncía el ceño.

Se cruzó de brazos y alzando una ceja le respondió sin palabras _"¿Quién si no?"_

-Lo sé, todo esto huele a que es cosa suya, pero aun así me jode, era una buena adquisición, podríamos haber ampliado nuestra presencia en Australia, con esa cadena hotelera…-

-No se puede ganar siempre, pero al menos ya sabemos que los últimos baches en los últimos meses han sido cosa suya. Ya nos ha enseñado sus cartas, ahora estaremos preparados.-

-O bien podrías dejar a tu novia y casarte con Anne.-

La mirada de odio que le lanzó a su primo no hizo más que conseguir que sonriera más.

-Era broma, era broma. Si las miradas mataran.- Richard sacudió la cabeza y le miró seriamente un instante antes de preguntarle.- Y porque te quieres ir tan pronto. Que yo sepa no tienes nada previsto hasta el viernes. Disfruta un poco, te vas hacer viejo antes de tiempo si solo piensas en el trabajo.-

-No todos tenemos tanto tiempo libre y despreocupaciones como tu.- en el momento en el que vio que su primo se puso rígido se dio cuenta de que se había excedido.- Lo siento, Richard, todavía estoy resacoso de anoche.-

Por suerte su primo le conocía y no se lo tuvo en cuenta. O eso es lo que siempre se decía, había momentos en los que su primo tenía esa mirada perdida como si…

-Ri-ri, ¿Qué ocurre? Vuelve a la cama.- antes de que su primo le respondiera con uno de sus característicos comentarios para restarle importancia o para demostrar que sin importar lo que le dijeran todo le resbalaba, una voz femenina surgió de la habitación.

-Ri-ri…- murmuró, poniendo cara de asco. No pudo evitar añadir.- Dios, creo que lo que no vomité anoche está deseando salir ahora.-

-Eres un imbécil Darcy.- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. - Pero reconócelo tienes envidia. Yo acabé la noche con una mujer deslumbrante calentando mi cama, mientras que tú… Tú lo hacías con una buena dosis de whisky como compañía.-

-Ojalá hubiera sido así.- murmuró más para sí que para su primo.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-No, veo que estas ocupado, disfruta de…- volvió a escuchar a la mujer llamar a su primo por ese estúpido nombre.- Olvídalo, nos vemos en Londres, cuando regreses llámame.-

-Haré algo mejor, iré a visitarte.-

-Querrás decir, te acoplaras en mi casa.- le dijo con una ceja enarcada.

-Tus palabras me duelen querido primo.- dijo fingiendo que le había alcanzado con una flecha en el corazón.- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada que disfrutes más que mi compañía.-

-Ni me voy a dignar a responder, regresa antes de que vuelva a escuchar esa voz de pito llamarte con ese nombre, creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esto.- le dijo girándose y saludándole con la mano por última vez antes de dirigirse a su habitación a recoger su equipaje y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Por un segundo se acordó de Elizabeth y quiso ir a comprobar que estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera tomar forma ese pensamiento se acordó de todas las historias y "aventuras" de la joven y sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era mejor así.

En unas horas estaba en el aeropuerto de Melbourne camino de Londres, dejando atrás un negocio fallido sintiendo a su vez la pérdida de tiempo y ese otro error. Un error, no era más que un error, seguía repitiéndoselo, pero sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, ¿culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Vergüenza? No estaba seguro de que, pero tampoco quiso analizarlo más y como con otras cosas que eran mejor olvidadas, lo guardo en un rincón perdido de su mente, del que con suerte y si Elizabeth le hacía caso y era lista, no tendría que volver a salir.

**-O&P-**

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, ¿minutos? ¿horas? Pero seguía en la misma posición, el agua caliente ya no parecía quemar sobre su piel, pero ahora mechones de su pelo mojado estaban congelados y se pegaban a su piel provocándole más escalofríos, pero se rehusaba a moverse. Así que allí siguió esperando con los ojos cerrados a ver si se despertaba de una vez.

Entonces un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza, escuchó atentamente. Era un teléfono, no se movió del sitio pero seguía sonando. Cuando por fin había parado y se dispuso a apoyar la cabeza de nuevo sobre sus rodillas empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Sin poder aguantar más se levantó despacio y fue hacia la puerta del baño empapada y dejando un charco de agua tras ella, no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando empezó a temblar de frío, rodeándose con los brazos busco con la mirada hasta dar con una bata colgada en un pequeño perchero en la pared cerca de la ducha, volvió sobre sus pasos y se cubrió con la bata.

-Ah, que suave y calentita.- dijo abrazándose tras cerrar y atar la bata empezando a sentirse mejor.

El teléfono seguía sonando y parecía que no iba a parar. Salió en su busca pero se quedó parada en la puerta al ver la inmensa habitación en la que se encontraba. No había estado en una así en su vida, solo las había visto en películas y series de televisión.

-Dios mío.- dijo observando la ostentosa habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al menos iba mejorando el sueño.- Si no fuera por este insoportable dolor de cabeza…- al mencionar eso el sonido del teléfono que por uno momento había dejado de sonar volvió a la carga haciendo que reverberara en su cabeza.- ¿Dónde estará…? No se supone que si esto es un sueño, si pienso que quiero que aparezca el móvil en la mano debería…- cerro los ojos con la palma abierta ante ella y conjurando mentalmente el móvil.

Abrió los ojos.- Esto es estúpido, si alguien pudiera verme.- avanzó por la habitación intentando no distraerse con la ropa tirada por el suelo, esa gigantesca e invitadora cama desecha, el enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar a raudales la luz del sol. Cerró los ojos doloridos por esa fuerte luz, ¿Qué hora seria? Aunque si lo pensaba bien que importaba eso en el mundo de los sueños. Mientras tanto el dichoso aparato no paraba de sonar una y otra y otra vez.

Estaba acercándose porque podía oír más fuerte el tono, y cuando pudo ver una pequeña pantalla iluminada supo que lo había encontrado.

-Vaya un iPhone, tu a lo grande Alice, como no.- murmuró. Siempre había querido tener uno, además era último modelo.- Como se baja el volumen de esto… me va a estallar la cabeza como siga tronando así.- no reconocía el tono, algo extraño ya que si estaba en SU sueño, ¿cómo podía haber algo que no supiera que era?… Además no recordaba tener un gusto musical tan espantoso, era un estruendoso y constante pum, pum típico de discoteca, no le gustaba ahora y no le había gustado nunca. Viendo que se estaba yendo otra vez por las ramas intento localizar el altavoz para taparlo con la mano ya que no conseguía bajar el volumen y miró la pantalla.

-Janey…- _¿Quién es Janey?_ Cuando se fijó bien había una foto ocupando la pantalla mientras seguía sonando. Eran dos jóvenes abrazadas y riéndose, entonces se dio cuenta que ella era una de las dos jóvenes, bueno, esta "ella", o lo que parecía una versión más joven si la comparaba con lo que había visto reflejado. Esto cada vez era más extraño si es que era posible. ¿Porque iba a recibir una llamada de alguien que no había visto en su vida? y todo este escenario, no iba a decir que nunca había soñado con tener ciertos lujos y tener unos cuantos michelines de menos, pero esto ya era otra historia. Quizás era una especie de premonición, tenía poderes y este sueño pretendía ser una señal, mensaje o lo que sean los sueños premonitorios, pero si era así…

El teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que había parado perdida en sus pensamientos, era esa tal Janey de nuevo.

Sin más deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para aceptar la llamada entrante y esperó.

-¿Lizzy?- dijo una melodiosa y dulce voz.- ¿Lizzy? ¿Estás bien? Que pregunta más tonta, has respondido el teléfono así que debes estar bien ¿Dónde estás? ¿Lizzy?- podía notar la preocupación en su voz y en sus atropelladas palabras. _¿Lizzy? _En la vida había escuchado ese diminutivo para Alice, para Elizabeth sí, pero ¿Alice-Lizzy? Nunca.- ¿Estás ahí?-

-¿Hola?- respondió dubitativamente.

-Lizzy, por favor, no me des estos sustos.- pudo escuchar como soltaba el aire de alivio, o eso creía que era.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué has tardado en responder? Ya estaba imaginándome todo tipo de cosas. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado esperando a que respondieras.- volvía a hablar rápida y atropelladamente.

-Estoy bien, aunque todavía duele un poco la cabeza.- no sabía porque le estaba respondiendo, no tenía idea de quien era, pero esa armoniosa voz era balsámica, solo de escucharla le dolía menos la cabeza y se sentía mejor.

Tras un largo silencio y un suspiro derrotado volvió hablar.- Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacerlo, que ibas a dejarlo.- podía escuchar la acusación en sus palabras, lentas y derrotadas.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, más bien no tenía idea de absolutamente nada de nada, así que siguió callada esperando a que dijera algo más o colgara, para asegurarse se alejó el móvil y comprobó la pantalla para ver como avanzaban los segundos.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estas bien, ahora dime donde estas, iré a buscarte, acabo de terminar mi turno, quiero asegurarme que estas bien.-

No sabía que responder, no tenía idea de donde estaba, miro alrededor.

-¿Lizzy? Por favor, dime que sabes dónde estás, no te has ido de nuevo con algún desconocido hasta arriba de éxtasis o crystal o borracha, o peor las dos cosas a la vez.- dijo preocupada, esta mujer debía tener el cabello blanco, no parecía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse cada vez que abría la boca… espera un momento, ¿éxtasis? ¿crystal? ¿borracha?

-Te voy a aclarar una cosa, yo ni bebo ni me drogo, así que disculpa si me molesta un poco que me sueltes algo como eso. No sé con qué tipo de gente iras tú si lo primero que te viene a la cabeza es que estoy borracha o drogada en un lugar desconocido con algún extraño.- le respondió con un tono cortante ofendida por su comentario. Teniendo una madre alcohólica, escuchar algo como eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. Aunque se arrepintió al momento por el pinchazo en su cabeza al alzar la voz.

-Mira Lizzy, estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa, pero no voy a poder dormir ni descansar si no paro de pensar en cómo y dónde estás, así que por favor, deja de actuar como una niña malcriada y dime donde estas, por favor.- _¡pero de que iba! _Aunque el cansancio en su tono hizo que el ceño fruncido se relajara, quería cabrearse con ella, pero sin saber porque no podía.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para relajarse le respondió.- Te lo he dicho, no sé dónde estoy. Y no estoy borracha, ni drogada, ni con un tío.-

-Como no vas a saber dónde estás.- dijo con incredulidad.- ¿Has sufrido algún desmayo, pérdida de consciencia?-

-Bueno…- no sabía si decirle nada. Pero parecía que realmente estaba muy preocupada. Y sin saber porque se lo dijo.- Me he despertado tirada en el baño.-

-Dios, y me dices que no has tomado nada.- Le dijo.- Porque seré tan ingenua y me creeré todo lo que dices. Siempre intentó pensar que debo confiar y creer en ti, pero debería haberles escuchado necesitas ayuda profesional y…– estaba murmurando como si estuviera hablando consigo misma y olvidándose que podía escuchar todo lo que decía. El cabreo volvía por momentos, cada vez estaba más perdida y no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando y eso le molestaba, por no hablar de lo ofensivo de sus comentarios.

-Discúlpame, pero puedo irte.- le cortó su monologo intentando evitar escuchar más por miedo a que se cabreara… aún más.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos antes de que la tal Janey suspirara y le volviera a preguntar dónde estaba, que buscara algo que le pudiera ayudar a reconocer el lugar.

-Estoy en un hotel.- _muy bien Sherlock_. Con esa maravillosa y detallada información llegarás lejos. La otra joven en silencio parecía compartir su opinión y eso que no podía verla.

Empezó a estudiar la habitación en busca de algún detalle que le pudiera decir en que hotel estaba. Entonces sobre la mesa encontró la tarjeta de la habitación. _Que lujo, la puerta se abre con tarjeta_. La primera vez que veía una. Con la tarjeta dorada en la mano la examinó.- Estoy en el hotel Intercontinental…-

-¿En el Park Lane? Lo conozco hemos estado muchas veces en ese hotel. Voy hacia Westminster a la que me cambie.- le cortó la joven antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-No, en el Intercontinental Melbourne.-

-¿Melbourne?- le había quitado la pregunta de la boca, esperaba que se llamara así por… vete tú a saber que, no era que digamos una experta en hoteles, no viajaba mucho y menos aún de hoteles de lujo, porque la otra suposición es que estaba en Melbourne, y si recordaba algo de geografía estaba en Australia (bueno era cierto que también había en Estados Unidos ciudades con ese nombre, pero teniendo en cuenta que esto era un hotel de lujo dudaba que fuera uno de esos Melbourne) _No es momento de ensimismarse con tonterías_. Además, eso era… imposible.- ¿Qué haces en Melbourne Lizzy?-

Vale entonces era la suposición número dos. _Que hacia allí_, eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

La joven seguía hablándole, pero había dejado de escucharle, seguía preguntándose qué hacia allí, porque allí, y que todo esto estaba tomando un cariz surrealista total.

Sin prestarle atención, le cortó, tanto pensar su cabeza de por si algo maltrecha iba a estallar.- Mira… Janey,- si es que ese era su nombre.- me va a estallar la cabeza y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ir a esa enorme cama, dormir y cuando me despierte todo volverá a la normalidad.- le escuchó llamarla otra vez con ese diminutivo, iba a decirle que ese no era su nombre, pero sin más colgó e hizo precisamente lo que le había dicho, irse a dormir, no sin antes apagar ese dichoso iPhone, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de tener uno.


	5. Chapter 04

Capítulo 04

Un ruido le despertó, sentía como si estuviera sobre una nube envuelta por una capa de algodones que la mantenían calentita y cómoda.

Con los ojos cerrados se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó más entre esas suaves mantas con la intención de dormir un poco más.

Abrió los ojos al instante, sabia como era su cama y ESTA no era su cama, no era ni tan grande ni tan increíblemente cómoda. Cuando durante un momento sin mover ni un solo musculo pudo ver que seguía en esa habitación salió de la cama disparada como un resorte, parecía estar como nueva, algo cansada pero ya no le dolía la cabeza ni nada, con decisión fue hacia el baño y se paró ante el espejo.

-Debe ser una coña…- su reflejó no le mostró lo que debería, seguía viendo a la joven morena de su supuesto sueño.- Que mierda está pasando aquí.-

Se fue a paso rápido hacia la habitación y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas analizando todo esto, no podía seguir soñando se había dormido y despertado y aquí seguía, si fuera un sueño AHORA debería estar en su pequeño piso, no aquí, donde quiera que fuera eso y se negaba a aceptar que estaba en Australia recordando la conversación anterior, aunque eso también explicaría porque recordaba y sentía tan vívidamente todo ese dolor y el frio. Pero si debía pensar que todo lo acontecido antes era real…a la única conclusión a la que llegaba con esto era, que de alguna forma u otra era otra persona, había visto películas y leído libros pero eso era… No, imposible.

Sin poder contenerse se empezó a reír, _esto era de locos_, nunca mejor dicho. No era algo que tomarse a risa pero su risa histérica era mejor que un posible ataque de ansiedad.

Seguía caminando sin parar de una punta de la habitación hasta la enorme cama giraba y vuelta a empezar.

En el caso de que todo eso, _hipotéticamente hablando por supuesto_, fuera cierto, algo que todavía no era capaz de creer, que iba hacer. No sabía ni como se llamaba, bueno si debía guiarse por lo que había dicho la mujer del teléfono, se llamaba Lizzy, ¿Elizabeth?

-Cielos, esto es una auténtica mierda.- se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos estirados. – Porque le tenía que pasar esto a ella, no tenía suficiente ya con su familia…

Su familia. Si ella estaba aquí, algo a lo que para bien o para mal debía hacerse a la idea de que así era, entonces… ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Su trabajo? Y si ella estaba aquí, entonces "ella" su cuerpo, que había pasado…

Una imagen de ella conduciendo en una carretera lluviosa, el frenazo… ¡Agh!

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos como intentando prevenir que la cabeza empezara a dolerle otra vez, cerró los ojos y se centró en su respiración, intentado no pensar en nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía la sensación que esa había sido la frase que más veces había dicho desde que se despertó en el baño. Debía llamar a James, su mejor amigo, su amigo de toda la vida, él sabría qué hacer, que decir… Fue con intención hacia la mesa a buscar el iPhone pero si le llamaba y le contaba esta locura, le diría que quien era ella y que estaba loca. Quería arrancase los pelos. Dios, esto no podía ser peor. Se volvió a tirar en la cama sin llegar a coger el teléfono y suspiró ruidosamente.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sentara de golpe. No se movió, volvieron a llamar.

-¿Lizzy? Sabemos que estás ahí. Abre querida.- frunció la nariz, quien diablos…- ¿Lizzy? No nos vamos a ir hasta que no habrás, tenemos que hablar de anoche, no te lo vas a creer pero Lily…-

-Mandy, calla, estamos en mitad del pasillo.-

-Y qué más da…- abrió de golpe la puerta cesando toda conversación, tres jóvenes vestidas… más bien casi desnudas, entraron empujándole a un lado.- Por fin, creía que me iba a romper una uña si tenía que volver a golpear esa puerta. – Dijo una rubia bajita vestida en un estrecho y corto vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, parecía saber lo que tenía y lo lucia sin más. Le miró enarcando una ceja antes de fijarse en las otras dos jóvenes, una pelirroja y la otra también rubia lucían similares vestidos cortos y pegados a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, bueno Lizzy, ¿quieres oír los jugosos detalles de la fiesta de anoche después de que te fueras?- dijo la rubia bajita sentándose en su cama y mirándole con una sonrisa ladina. Quería reírse, esto ya le superaba. Retiraba lo que había dicho, esto SI podía ponerse peor.

**-O&P-**

Jane llegó a su casa y aunque sabía que no iba a responder como las cien veces anteriores volvió a llamar a su hermana, nada, "teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura". También lo había intentado llamando al hotel, pero no habían podido como le había dicho amablemente el recepcionista "facilitarle ningún dato, y no constaba que hubiera nadie con el nombre de Elizabeth Bennet en su hotel, disculpe no poder serle de más ayuda". Estaba tan cabreada con su hermana, con el recepcionista (aunque no tenía culpa de nada), con ella misma.

No quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra. Debía llamar a su padre.

Era tarde y hacía tiempo, años, que se hacia el ciego y el sordo a la vida disoluta de su hija, como si así pudiera seguir engañándose y pudiera creer que estaba bien y que seguía siendo la brillante y querida hija que había sido su ojito derecho.

Con el teléfono en la mano seguía dudando, pero Lizzy estaba rarísima y le preocupaba que fuera hacer alguna locura tal como había terminado su llamada.

-¿Dígame?- respondió la voz de su padre al tercer tono. Debía estar todavía en su oficina, se estaba matando a trabajar, vivía prácticamente allí y todo lo que le hubiera dicho Lizzy antes de desinteresarse de todo y lo que le decía ella misma aun ahora, parecía caer en oídos sordos. Su padre era muy bueno a la hora de hacer que escuchaba y de ignorar todo lo que no le interesaba.

-¿Padre? Soy Jane.-

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- sabía que le llamaba por Lizzy y por su tono monótono y aburrido, ya antes de hablar con él sabía que no quería saber nada de la última "loca aventura" de su hermana. Pero eso daba igual, no sabía a quién más acudir.

-Padre sé que no quieres saber nada de lo que hace, pero esta vez es serio.-

-¿Si? Sorpréndeme, aunque lo dudo.-

-Padre…- le amonestó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estoy agotado y no me has pillado en un buen momento, estamos terminando un nuevo proyecto y es muy importante que todo esté bien y en orden. No estoy para uno más de los escándalos de tu hermana.-

Otra vez trabajo, es como si lo único que le importara en la vida desde hacía años fuera el trabajo, o lo único que tenía…

-Lizzy está en Melbourne.- dijo sin más rodeos.

-Y que tiene eso de novedoso, tu querida hermana se gasta mi dinero como su madre y sus hermanas pequeñas en frivolidades todos los días, un día de compras en Nueva York, un día comiendo curry en la India, de fiesta en Indonesia… Que tiene eso de extraño.- le dijo con amargura.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez estoy preocupada, no sabía dónde estaba, dice que se había desmayado en el baño y…- tenia lágrimas en los ojos, no quería llorar, bien sabía que las lágrimas no le habían servido de nada a su hermana, y mucho menos a ella, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan impotente.

-No quiero saber nada más.- le dijo cortante su padre.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero saber más!, es lo suficiente mayor para gastarse mi dinero y hacer todas esas locuras que hace, también es mayor para cargar con las consecuencias, estoy cansado de tener que ir detrás limpiando sus desastres.-

-Pero padre…- la incredulidad, la pena, el dolor todo se agolpaba en su interior ante las palabras cansadas de su padre.

-¡No! Basta.- Podía sentir la voz llorosa de su padre, había sido una mala idea, su padre era el que más sufría en silencio por su hija, aunque para cualquier otra persona pareciera que era un desalmado que le daba igual si estaba bien o no. Sabía que aunque actuaba así intentaría saber dónde estaba su hija y si estaba bien, aunque nada más, eso era algo que también sabía (había sido así desde hacía años). La voz de su padre algo más calmada rompió el silencio tenso que se había creado solo roto por unos casi imperceptibles sollozos aunque no estaba segura si eran los suyos o los de su padre.- Buenas noches, Jane querida, ya verás cómo en un par de días tu hermana está protagonizando otra nueva historia que aparecerá en todas las revistas.- le dijo antes de colgar como si no estuviera sufriendo por la incertidumbre como ella.

Suspiró mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su móvil, su padre había empezado a huir tras aquel incidente, cuando Lizzy sufrió aquella sobredosis, creían que no sobreviviría, desde entonces… hasta su padre había dejado de lado a Lizzy (o eso hacía creer a todo el mundo, aunque ella sabía la verdad), le daba todo el dinero que quisiera pero no quería saber nada de ella, hasta había dejado de llamarla por su nombre o hija cuando se refería a ella, siempre le llamaba "tu hermana", "ella", "tu"…

Sabía que quien más mal lo había pasado cuando Lizzy empezó a vivir la mala vida, fue su padre, pero encerrarse así, enterrarse en el trabajo no iba a cambiar nada, y temía que un día Lizzy no "protagonizara una nueva historia en un par de días" como le había dicho su padre, y el que más sufriría por ello sería él.

Sin saber que más hacer y agotada fue a su habitación se dio una ducha rápida, se tomó una pastilla para el insomnio ya que sabía que era la única forma que podría dormir esta noche y se fue a dormir.

Ya intentaría llamar a su hermana mañana de nuevo y de momento solo rezaría porque no le pasara nada esta noche (o día si es que estaba en Melbourne como había dicho) y que no cometiera ninguna locura.

**-O&P-**

Alice seguía sin salir de su asombro, las tres mujeres estaban en su habitación como si estuvieran en su casa y no se callaban ni para tomar aire. Seguían sin parar contando sus devaneos de la noche anterior como si fuera algo muy interesante y como si fuera algo regular que hacían, mientras asentía de vez en cuando para darles a entender que estaba prestándoles atención intentó pensar en todo esto apoyada en el cristal que daba al balcón y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje urbano desconocido para ella.

Asumió que las tres eran amigas suyas, (más bien de Lizzy como parecían llamarle) y estaba intentado ver que hacer para librarse de ellas sin levantar sospechas, había demasiada información y demasiadas cosas que asimilar y dudaba que estas tres que por lo poco que había visto, juntas hacían medio cerebro; no pretendía ser ofensiva pero tras el brillante comentario de la pelirroja sobre "sabes como he echado de menos a mí esteticista esta mañana cuando me he tenido que poner las uñas postizas yo, pero ha merecido la pena por esa noche salvaje, ji ji" no es que ayudara a pensar otra cosa.

Aludió un dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior cosa que tampoco era mentira o lo fue unas horas antes y asumía que tenía más que ver con lo que la Janey del teléfono había dicho de drogas y alcohol de lo que le gustaría, consiguió la atención de las jóvenes que dejaron de hablar y le miraron.

-Sí, la verdad estas algo pálida, creo que debemos empezar a pensar en otra sesión en el solárium…- dejando de escucharla, otra vez, le miro con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento, no le iba a decir que no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado con ella, este tipo de mujeres frívolas, superficiales y frescas no le habían caído nunca bien, y aunque estaba siendo injusta porque no las conocía en realidad, quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con ellas, al menos ahora, no sabía que pasaría más adelante.

Al verla levantarse de la cama le prestó atención y antes de darse cuenta las tres se dirigían a la puerta para marcharse. _Aleluya._

-Aunque no te creas que te vas a librar de contarnos que paso con ese culito bonito de anoche.- le guiñó un ojo la rubia bajita que por lo que había llegado a escuchar se llamaba Mandy, y se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando la habitación en silencio por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-¿Culito bonito?- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.-Dios, es que además de borracha, drogadicta ¿era también una ninfómana?

Esta era la peor broma que había vivido en su vida. Estaba en el cuerpo de alguien más joven (al menos por su aspecto), bonita, sexy y además todo lo contrario a ella, que era abstemia, no había probado una droga en su vida, y la última vez que tuvo una relación en condiciones hacía por lo menos un año y medio, James siempre le decía que era demasiado mojigata y que debería soltarse más la melena, no ser una fresca pero disfrutar un poco más, pero estaba segura que no se refería a esto en absoluto.

-Esto es surrealista.- se echó a reír hasta que notó como una gota le caía sobre la mano con la que estaba intentando controlar sus carcajadas y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Se sentía tan impotente, asustada… sola.

Se cabreó consigo misma, estaba actuando como cuando era una niña y se auto compadecía de su vida y los problemas que tenía en casa, se lo prometió el día que decidió irse a vivir sola a ese pequeño apartamento que era como una caja de cerillas pero suyo, y se dijo que pasara lo que pasara iba a ser fuerte y seguir adelante, ¿Qué estaba en un cuerpo extraño, en un lugar extraño y no tenía idea de nada? Que más daba, sobreviviría como había hecho siempre.

Fue hacia el baño y delante del espejo viendo a una mujer desaliñada y con ojos lloroso que no era ella y que de momento debería acostumbrarse a ver soltó un pesado suspiro.- Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo hace una para asimilar todo esto?- apoyo la cabeza en el cristal y girando la cara para sentir el frio tacto en sus húmedas mejillas dejo de pensar en nada por un segundo. Al ver la ducha se dijo que lo primero que debía hacer era ducharse y vestirse.- Paso a paso. Paso a paso.- Se dijo mientras se quitaba la bata de baño y la ropa interior, se vio reflejada en el espejo y apartó la mirada incomoda.- Aunque eso de ver y tocar un cuerpo extraño por mucho que ahora sea mío es bastante… espeluznante y raro.-

Sacudiendo la cabeza fue hacia la ducha y se relajó bajo el agua caliente. Ya pensaría en el siguiente paso cuando estuviera vestida, ahora no iba a pensar en nada más.


	6. Chapter 05

Capítulo 05

Después de salir de la ducha con otra bata y una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, fue a buscar ropa interior limpia y algo que ponerse.

Encontró una pequeña bolsa de viaje en un pequeño sofá cerca de la entrada de la habitación. No dejaba de sorprenderse, era casi tan grande como la mitad de su piso.

-A ver que tenemos aquí- dijo abriéndola.

Encontró un pequeño neceser unas braguitas y un sujetador conjuntado se lo puso y saco un traje… tan corto y estrecho como los que les había visto a las mujeres que le habían visitado. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ni muerta se iba a poner eso si podía evitarlo. Aunque con este cuerpo podía lucir lo que quisiera ella no se pondría algo así, no estaba gorda, pero tenía sus michelines y cartucheras, además de que no acostumbraba a ponerse este tipo de ropa, era más práctica a la hora de vestir, algo cómodo pero sin ser hortera o parecer una vieja. En el trabajo llevaba sus trajes de pantalón o falda larga y en casa o cuando salía con los amigos si no era algo formal (algo que no era muy corriente) vestía con tejanos y jerséis, camisetas, suéteres, cómodos y bastante normales, resumiendo era bastante de vestir ropa de mercadillo. Así que ese… trapito si podía evitarlo, mejor. Hurgó un poco más en la bolsa, y algo más aliviada, (se temía que solo hubiera micro vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación) encontró unos pantalones negros y una camisa.

Algo corta pero serviría, le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y mostraba su escote más de lo debido y era bastante ajustada pero esto si era más normal. Se paró un segundo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina de la habitación.

-Parecía una abuela.- se reprendió por sus pensamientos y quejas, tampoco mostraba tanto, más de lo que ella haría si estuviera en su cuerpo pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Bien, ahora que ya estaba duchada y vestida debería primero averiguar dónde estaba…- que tonta, seguramente se lo podría haber preguntado a los ángeles de Charlie, pero quizás sería demasiado sospechoso, no sabía si vivían aquí o si habían venido juntas, en realidad no sabía nada de ellas, no, mejor no haber preguntado nada, serian alocadas y algo tontas pero hasta a ellas seguro que les resultaba extraño que no supiera donde estaba, al menos a ella en su situación se lo parecería.

En ese momento su estómago rugió indicándole lo hambrienta que estaba.- Cambio de planes, lo primero, comer algo.-

No quería salir de la habitación y no sabía cómo funcionaba esto ni a donde ir, las veces que había viajado habían dormido en pensiones, hostales y hoteluchos de mala muerte, si incluía desayuno y comida debían presentarse en el comedor a su hora, aunque si se guiaba por las películas que había visto aquí debería haber servicio de habitaciones.

Miró la hora y eran las doce del mediodía, buscó un teléfono en la habitación y comprobó que había una pequeña lista con unos números, entre ellos el del servicio de habitaciones, llamo y espero a que respondieran al otro lado antes de pedir dubitativamente un desayuno, aunque ya era técnicamente la hora de la comida. La joven al otro lado le preguntó que deseaba, cuando no dijo nada, le empezó a recitar una lista de desayunos.

-Lo que sea. El continental mismo, me da igual- _pero ya, estoy famélica_, pensó.

Después de despedirse y colgar decidió averiguar lo que pudiera mientras le traían el desayuno.

Encontró el iPhone en la mesa junto a la tarjeta de la habitación, la cual decidió guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón, más valía prevenir que curar. Cogió el teléfono ahora apagado y lo encendió.

-Cómo no, introduce número PIN, -dijo con sarcasmo.- Que estúpida al apagarlo y no haber caído en eso, aunque de todas maneras no me sé el número de James de memoria. Trasto inútil.- dijo apagándolo para no gastar batería tontamente y dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa.

Encontró un pequeño bolso en una de las sillas, lo cogió y empezó a sacar y dejar las cosas sobre la mesa.

Una tarjetera, un pasaporte, pintalabios, rímel, pequeño pintauñas, espejo pequeño y compacto…

- Nada útil. Aunque que esperabas encontrar, ¿el libro de su vida?- dijo dejando todo sobre la mesa menos la tarjetera.

Dentro había un puñado de billetes y un colorido montón de tarjetas.

Llamaron a la puerta, el desayuno, o eso esperaba, al pensarlo le volvió a rugir el estómago.

Al abrir la puerta un joven botones con un carrito le pidió permiso para entrar en la habitación, entró con la cabeza gacha hasta dejarla parada más o menos cerca de la mesa con todo lo que había allí esparcido, sintió un poco de vergüenza, era una persona bastante ordenada pero entre la ropa por el suelo, las cosas tiradas en la mesa, la cama desecha… no lo parecería, si el joven pensó algo sobre ello no dio ninguna señal, se acercó a la puerta diciéndole que disfrutara de su desayuno.

-Espera.- le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, entonces el joven alzó la vista y le miró con los ojos como platos, se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada. Que pasaba, ¿tenía algo en la cara? Daba igual, tenía cosas más importantes que preguntar. - Disculpa, quería preguntarte una cosa.-

-Si claro, lo que queráis señorita.- le respondió el joven, que tendría unos cuatro o cinco años menos que ella pero que parecía muchísimo más joven, con la mirada todavía en el suelo.

-¿Me podrías decir dónde estamos?- tras esa pregunta si que le miró directamente, seguía sonrojado ¿estaría enfermo?

-¿Disculpe?- le miraba como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-Si ya sabes, donde estamos, ¿País? ¿Ciudad?- vale, cuando lo pensó antes de preguntarle le pareció una buena idea, pero al decirlo le sonaba estúpida hasta a ella la pregunta. Cosa que confirmó cuando vio que el joven la seguía mirando cada vez más como si algo estuviera mal en ella. Pero no desistiría, que pensara lo que quisiera.- ¿Es esto Melbourne?- todavía extrañado sin estar seguro de que pasaba asintió lentamente. Bueno ya era algo.

-Melbourne, ¿Australia?-

-¿Es que hay algún otro Melbourne señorita?- no iba a decirle que sí, unos cuantos más, pero ya le había confirmado lo que quería saber.

-Sí, tienes razón, pregunta tonta.- dijo con una risita nerviosa.- Esto… gracias por el desayuno.- El asintió algo desconcertado todavía y se fue.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella dejando salir el aire, esto tenía pinta de ser más complicado y agotador de lo que parece, en las películas todo es y se ve mucho más fácil.

Su estómago le volvió a avisar de que necesitaba comida y apartándose de la puerta fue hacia el carrito y al quitar la tapa de la bandeja casi se le hacia la boca agua.

Comió saboreando todo como si hiciera años que no probaba bocado. Cuando acabó se reclino sobre la silla y se masajeo la barriga, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Quería disfrutar del momento sin pensar en nada pero tenía cosas más apremiantes que hacer como por ejemplo averiguar cómo iba a regresar a Londres, no pensaba quedarse aquí y su equipaje indicaba que la joven no tenía tampoco planeado hacer eso, pero no había visto ningún billete por ningún lado. Así que todavía estaba el "Como" iba a salir.

Miro la tarjetera sobre la mesa de reojo, estaba en una habitación de lujo, con ropas caras y un montón de tarjetas, suponía que podía salir de allí sin problemas.

¿Cuánto tardaría un avión de aquí a Londres? Y cuánto costaría…

Cogió primero el pasaporte que había sacado antes del bolso para averiguar quién era, no es que le fuera a decir mucho pero seguro que algo más de lo que ya sabía.

Todavia tirada sobre la silla estiro el brazo sobre su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y vio una foto seria de la cara que se reflejaba ahora en el espejo, no dejaba de ser raro.

**Nombre: **

Elizabeth Irina Bennet

**Nacionalidad:**

Ciudadana Británica

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

12 MAR 91

**Fecha de expedición:**

16 JUL 10

**Fecha de caducidad:**

16 JUL 20

Elizabeth Irina Bennet…

_¿Bennet? _

-Esto es solo una coincidencia…- era imposible que tuviera algo que ver con los Bennet de la empresa donde trabajaba… ¿no?

Esto se complicaba más y más. Suponía que era una coincidencia pero si tenía algo que ver con los Bennet de su empresa…

Sacudió la cabeza, no empezaría con más "y si…" o se volvería loca, si no lo estaba ya y todo esto era producto de su perturbada mente, aunque seguro que no tendría tanta suerte.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el pasaporte, 1991… estamos en el 2013…- 22 años. Tengo cinco años menos... ¡Ugh!- no sabía cómo tomárselo. Ya de por si a sus 27 años se sentía más vieja de lo que era, ahora sería incluso peor. Por no hablar de que si tenía esa edad o bien estaba estudiando o trabajando… la idea de volver a la universidad era interesante, le gustaba estudiar y le encantó la universidad, pero ya había pasado esa etapa, ¿OTRA VEZ?… no era su plan cuando se graduó. Eso en el caso de que estudiara, si estaba trabajando… ¿de qué? ¿Se podía permitir estar aquí sin hacer nada? ¿no le despedirían? ¿O tenía unos días de fiestas o estaba de vacaciones por eso estaba aquí?… Aunque otra opción era que ni trabajara, ni estudiara… con el dinero que parecía tener… otra cosa que mejor dejar para analizarlo más adelante.

Después comprobó las tarjetas de crédito que también estaban a su nombre, ¡tenía hasta una visa black card! Se repetía, pero eso solo lo había visto en películas y series.

Tirando las cosas sobre la mesa se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas otra vez por la habitación para poder pensar mejor en todo lo que sabía hasta ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sonara la puerta de nuevo. Iba a ignorarla pero quien fuera seguía insistiendo.

-¿Lizzy? Soy yo…- ¿Quién es yo? Le iba a preguntar, pero en vez de eso fue a abrir la puerta.

Uno de los tres ángeles de Charlie estaba al otro lado y no era la rubia bajita Mandy… de las otras dos ahora no sabía si habían mencionado su nombre o no lo recordaba.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Mandy está pagando las habitaciones, tenemos que irnos, su padre le ha llamado furioso diciendo que volviera ahora mismo que tienen un evento dentro de dos días al que debe acudir.- bien… la cuestión era volver a donde. Cruzo los dedos antes de preguntar y esperaba que dijera Londres.

-¿Volver?-

-Si tonta, a casa donde si no.- le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo y entrando en la habitación. Y donde es a casa. Porque nadie podía responderle lo que quería saber, si le preguntaba que donde era a casa iba a sonar demasiado raro.

Cerrando la puerta empezó a recoger las cosas mientras la otra joven tan amablemente le ayudaban… observándola sentada en la cama. _Gracias, bonita._

Tragándose el sarcasmo siguió recogiendo.

-Y bien… ¿Quién era el tipo de anoche?-dio un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta, no sabía nada de lo ocurrido antes de que despertara en el baño así que no sabía cómo responder.

-Nadie.-

-Aja- le dijo mirándole como si no se lo creyera.

-Vas a ayudarme a recoger o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como trabajo. ¿No tenemos que darnos prisa?- le soltó apretando los dientes e intentando cambiar de tema.

-Estas muy irritante hoy, Lizzy, quizás la noche anterior tenga algo que ver, ¿es que no estaba a la altura? Por su aspecto yo diría que de sobra.- terminó con un ronroneo.

-Mira no quiero hablar del tema, así que ¿me vas a ayudar o no?- le dijo dejando de recoger las cosas de la mesa y girándose para mirar a la joven.

-Que quisquillosa estas de verdad… seguro que he dado en algún punto sensible.- murmuró pero se puso a ayudarle con la ropa del suelo cuando se encontró con la mirada asesina de su amiga.-Ya voy, ya voy. Ves, estoy recogiendo.-

-Bueno ya está todo… creo.- Se detuvo cuando vio a Lizzy empezar hacer la cama.- ¿Qué haces?-

-La cama o es que no lo ves.- cada vez estaba más irritada. Tenía preguntas estúpidas.

-Sí, y por eso te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué haces?- dijo dándole más énfasis y señalando la cama con un gesto circular con el dedo y luego señalándole a ella.

Entonces se detuvo… el servicio de habitaciones se encargaba de todo esto, y mucho más con lo que debía costar pasar la noche en una habitación así… ahora había quedado como una tonta.

-¿Estas enferma? Desde esta mañana estas rarísima.- le miró fijamente como si así pudiera ver que le pasaba.

-¿No tenemos que irnos?- le preguntó a ver si así se iban ya de allí antes de cometer alguna tontería más que suscitara más dudas y llamara más la atención. Cuando soltó la sábana se cayó un pedazo de papel, lo recogió y vio que estaba encabezado con el nombre de Elizabeth.

-¿Vamos? Lo tienes todo, ¿no?- alzó la cabeza, se olvidó de la nota de momento, cogió su bolso donde guardo la nota, comprobó que no se dejaba nada, recogió su bolsa de equipaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Unas horas después estaba en un Jet Privado de regreso a "casa", cosa que todavía no tenía muy claro donde era, pero esperaba que fuera Londres.

Todo esto estaba fuera de su liga, hoteles caros, tarjetas Visa Black Card, pijas con aviones privados para irse de fiesta a la otra punta del mundo… Se reiría si no fuera porque lo más raro de todo era que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, cinco años más joven y que era igual de rica, eso parecía, que ellas. Cualquiera diría que en esa situación debería estar eufórica, pero no se sentía para nada así.

Al contrario estaba agotada, no sabía a donde iban, no conocía a las tres charlatanas que no se callaban ni para respirar y no paraban de hablar de cotilleos insulsos y de los cuales no conocía absolutamente nada y se sentía fuera de su elemento. No podía contar los minutos que faltaban para que llegaran a su destino, reclinándose en el mullido asiento cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, esperaba dormir hasta llegar a su destino, ojala fuera a la cama de su pequeño piso… soñar era lo único que creía poder controlar ahora mismo, ya que parecía que su vida se había sumido en unas arenas movedizas y no sabía cómo salir de ellas.


	7. Chapter 06

Capítulo 06

Se despertó al notar el ligero cambio de presión que le taponó los oídos. Y aunque pareciera increíble lo primero que escucho fue a las cotorras… aun hablando. Comprobó la hora en un pequeño reloj en una de las pantallas encendidas del avión emitiendo una de esas películas de serie B, ¿no había pasado ni una hora, peor aún habían retrocedido en el tiempo? Esto no tenía sentido, tenía la sensación de que había dormido una eternidad.

-¡Lizzy! Estás despierta, has dormido durante todo el día, increíble. Íbamos a despertarte por si querías ir a dormir a la cama, pero estabas tan tranquila y durmiendo tan profundamente que nos sabía mal.-le dijo Mandy mientras las otras dos chicas asentían a sus espaldas observándolas desde sus asientos.

_¿Todo el día?_ ¡A dónde diablos iban!

Se levantó y estiró tanto como pudo dentro del avión, tenía los músculos agarrotados. Entonces con un ligero Buenos días, se asomó a la ventana, estaban aterrizando.

Y, gracias a Dios, reconocía el "London City Airport", no había usado nunca este aeropuerto pero lo conocía. Londres… si, algo que parecía ir bien, se temía cuando dijo que había dormido durante casi todo un día que estaban… a saber la verdad, no lo había pensado tampoco, pero cualquier otra parte teniendo en cuenta su racha de suerte desde que salió del trabajo hará… ¿dos? ¿tres días? No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

Recogieron sus cosas y al salir dos choferes les estaban esperando en la puerta de atrás de dos lujoso coches.

-Siento chicas que hayamos tenido que acortar el viaje a Australia, pero ya conocéis a mi padre.- _No la verdad_,_ ni siquiera os conozco a vosotras. _Se contuvo para no decirlo en voz alta. - Charlie os dejara en casa, yo por desgracia tengo que ir a ver a mi padre ahora, "más te vale venir directamente a mi despacho en cuanto llegues a Londres señorita, o te congelaré las tarjetas"- dijo con una horrible imitación de lo que pretendía pasar por la voz de su padre. Las otras dos jóvenes la miraron con compasión y un ligero gemido de pena, ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Nos vemos chicas.- Y entró en el otro coche.

Durante todo el trayecto, como no, siguieron hablando, parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que ella no estaba bien o de humor como para participar en la conversación porque desde que salieron ella y la que ahora sabía que se llamaba Lily de su habitación ni se habían molestado en incluirla o preguntarle algo sobre lo que estuvieran hablando, y sinceramente lo agradecía, tenía una mayor consideración por esas tres alocadas gracias a eso.

Se detuvieron ante un bloque de pisos en Knightsbridge. Se abrió la puerta y esperó a ver que hacían allí.

-¿Lizzy? ¿Es que tienes pensado ir a otro sitio? Creo que deberías al menos dejar la bolsa en tu piso.- le preguntó Jess mirándole fijamente, ¿se habrían dado cuenta de que algo "raro" pasaba?

-¡Ah! No, esto… si claro.- dijo nerviosa. –Adiós.- se despidió de ellas antes de que pudieran volver a comentar algo de que estaba muy rara, por suerte el chofer cerró la puerta antes de que dijeran algo más y desaparecieron calle abajo.

Se quedó allí parada sin saber muy bien que hacer, algo que parecía ser la nueva norma del día desde que había empezado todo esto.

-Buenas, señorita Bennet, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.- dio un respingo al escuchar una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Hola… gracias.- no sabía que más decir. Él estaba con la puerta abierta que daba al interior del edificio esperando a que entrara.

Pero como iba a entrar, no tenía idea de donde vivía, y tampoco podía ir puerta por puerta intentando abrir, y otra, no sabía con qué llave. No recordaba que llevara ninguna en su bolso cuando estuvo rebuscando cosas en el hotel.

-Disculpa, pero… creo que he perdido mi llave.- dijo dudando.

- No, no la ha perdido, la dejó en recepción, ¿no lo recuerda?- le miró extrañado, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Claro, es verdad. Perdona el jet lag y eso, sabes…- _que leches estaba diciendo._

Él todo educado y servicial le señaló hacia recepción donde le acompaño y pidió su llave sin prestarle atención a su patética excusa o disimulándolo muy bien.

-Qué bueno es verla señorita Bennet.- dijo la recepcionista, aunque por su tono y su tensa sonrisa no parecía que así fuera. Ella soló asintió, mientras el hombre de la puerta le entregaba su llave.

Se quedó parada mirando la llave. Genial, seguía sin saber dónde vivía, no había ningún llavero con el número de su puerta, su piso, ni nada. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido, le estaban mirando sonrientes esperando a que siguiera su camino y era bastante incomodo (seguramente para los tres, se estarían preguntando que hacía que no se iba…), pero no sabía a donde ir… bajó la cabeza hacia su bolsa de viaje.

Justo cuando el hombre le iba a preguntar algo le interrumpió.

-Esto, verás estoy agotadísima del viaje…- dijo con lo que esperaba que fuera un tono bastante sensual y agotado a la vez.- ¿Serias tan amable de llevarme la bolsa hasta arriba?- _Dios_, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, no se sentía tan estúpida desde aquel día en el instituto donde se declaró a Andrew Moore gritando a los cuatro vientos por los nervios y estaba segura de que se enteró todo el mundo a un kilómetro a la redonda, sobra decir que se convirtió en la hazmerreir durante lo que quedaba de curso, y como no, Andrew Moore le rechazó.

Quería que se la tragara la tierra, el hombre había perdido la sonrisa y pasaba la mirada confuso de ella a la minúscula bolsa que llevaba. El tenso silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y peor era la mirada cargada de odio que le estaba lanzando la recepcionista. El sonido del ascensor rompió el silencio y antes de que se diera cuenta le había cogido la bolsa de la mano y le pedía que le acompañara, le siguió intentando ignorar las dagas que le lanzaba la recepcionista.

Subieron en un silencio más bien incomodo, _¿no podía ir esto más rápido? _Tenía que fijarse en que piso se bajaban, ya que no había podido ver bien que numero pulsaba.

Le siguió hasta una puerta al salir, donde se paró y dejo la bolsa al lado de la puerta.

-Aquí tiene, que tenga un buen día señorita Bennet.- dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa confusa.

-Si.- dijo mirando cómo se iba hacia el ascensor.- Y gracias.- dijo alzando un poco la voz para que le oyera. Se paró unos pasos antes de llegar al ascensor, se giró sorprendido y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de sonreír nerviosamente y desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor, momento en el que con un suspiro pesado dejó caer los hombros agotada como si hubieran estado sosteniendo todo el peso de la tensión y nervios desde que le habían dejado en la entrada del edificio.

Seguramente ahora los dos pensarían que era un bicho raro, o algo peor. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo le hizo dar un pequeño salto, cogió la bolsa, abrió tan rápido como pudo, entró y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella y conteniendo la respiración, esperando, no podía oír nada fuera así que soltó el aire de una bocanada. No quería tropezarse con nadie más, bastantes meteduras de pata había cometido ya, no quería encontrarse con alguien que conociera a Lizzy y quisiera entablar conversación con ella o algo. Esto era agotador.

Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día.- se dijo pasado un rato, se levantó, dejó la bolsa en una silla y la llave sobre el mueble que había justo al lado en la entrada.

Se daría una ducha, se cambiaría de ropa, comería algo y después iría a su casa, la suya, Alice, no ésta. Tenía que saber que había pasado con ella. Si se debía guiar por las películas y demás, el alma, espíritu o lo que sea de Lizzy estaría en su cuerpo, hablaría con ella buscarían una solución para volver a la normalidad, de paso encontraría un hombre perfecto durante dicha aventura que descubriría su secreto y le ayudaría, se casarían, tendrían media docena de hijos, y vivirían felices para siempre.

…

…

Ya y las vacas vuelan.

Tonterías aparte, tenía que saber que había pasado con ella y luego ya vería que hacer. Como se había dicho antes "paso a paso".

**-O&P-**

Estaba parada ante la puerta de su apartamento, parecía que fue hace una eternidad cuando salió cabreada y corriendo para ir a casa de su madre.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba asustada, no, aterrada. No sabía que se iba a encontrar y por eso seguía allí parada como una tonta.

-¿Necesita ayuda jovencita?- una voz casi como un susurro le sobresaltó.

-¿Señora Biggings?- antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía le había respondido sorprendida al verla. Era una mujer mayor, viuda y sin hijos que de vez en cuando le daba galletas o bizcochos y le encantaba recibir visitas, ya fuera de vecinos o de conocidos para poder relajarse hablando de todo y nada mientras tomaban té. No tendría más familia pero con los amigos que tenía la señora jamás se sentía sola, era como la abuelita de todos, le gustaba mucho.

-Vaya, ¿nos conocemos?- le miró fijamente de arriba-abajo.- No me suenas niña, además recordaría a una niña tan bonita, pero con mi edad la memoria no me funciona tan bien como debería.-

-¡Ah! No, disculpe, la he reconocido al verla, soy… amiga de Alice, ella habla mucho de usted.- dijo improvisando.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y se le empezaban a inundar los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Ahora que había hecho! No daba pie con bola desde que despertó en este caos pero antes de que intentara disculparse, sin saber muy bien de que, la mujer habló.

-Esa joven, que injusto que es el mundo, pobrecita.- ante sus palabras se puso tensa, no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo la conversación.-

-¿Le ha… pasado algo?- preguntó insegura sin saber si quería saberlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Querida, no lo sabes? Falleció en un accidente de coche hace unos días.- la mujer se le acercó y le puso una mano consoladora en el brazo al ver lo pálida que se había puesto. – Pobre, deberías sentarte, te ves como si fueras a desmayarte.

No, se sentía peor. No podía ser cierto… muerta, eso no era lo que tenía que pasar_. ¿Y qué esperabas que pasara, Sherlock? Esto no es una película. _Mando a callar a esa entrometida voz de su conciencia.

-Jovencita, ¿me oyes?- _Si, no_, sentía que le faltaba el aire, antes de que pasara ya sabía que iba a desmayarse, poco a poco todo iba oscureciéndose.

-Señora Biggings.- escuchó una voz familiar aunque algo apagada a lo lejos.

-¡Oh! James querido menos mal que has llegado, ayúdame a llevar a esta jovencita a mi casa no se encuentra bien.-

Podía escuchar las voces seguir hablando pero no llegó a entender más antes de sumirse en un estado de inconsciencia.

**-O&P-**

Se despertó desorientada, abrió los ojos y miró al techo, podía escuchar murmullos cerca. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la Señora Biggings y James hablando.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, no sabía porque estaba en casa de la Señora Biggings pero eso no importaba, nada importaba excepto el alivio que sentía. Había sido la peor y más realista pesadilla que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se incorporó en el sofá hasta quedar sentada, el movimiento pareció alertar a los otros dos y James se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- sí, ahora estaba perfectamente. Sin contestarle se abalanzó sobre él.

-Oh, James no sabes la horrible pesadilla que he tenido...- le explicaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y apretándole con fuerza.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?- le dijo agarrándola de los brazos para apartarla, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿James? Soy yo…- antes de terminar la frase se calló. Se miró el brazo, más bronceado de lo que era su piel, sus manos eran mucho más femeninas y con dedos delicados y totalmente desconocidos, se cogió un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado, y para terminar de romper sus ilusiones se miró en un pequeño espejo que había sobre un pequeño mueble a su izquierda, se le cayó el estómago a los pies y durante un segundo el corazón dejo de latir.

No había sido una pesadilla… seguía aquí, Lizzy Bennet, quiso echarse a llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta de su amigo del alma, ese que ahora no la reconocía y solo la veía como una extraña le hizo mirarle a sus ojos azules.

-… Si, disculpa, yo…- no sabía que decir, se había lanzado sobre él sin pararse a pensar en nada.- Estoy todavía algo… desorientada.- intentó sonreír para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Tranquila, acabas de despertarte, no pasa nada.- cuando le dio un par de golpecitos amistosos en el brazo quiso llorar, contarle todo y abrazarle, que él lo comprendiera y le ayudara, pero la vida no funcionaba así. Las cosas nunca eran tan simples, y podían tomarla por una psicópata, llamar a la policía o por una loca, no quería averiguarlo, bastante tenía ya en su plato.

Suspiró con una sonrisa cansada, él le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

-Me ha contado lo que ha pasado.- dijo con un movimiento de cabeza señalando a la mujer mayor que ahora estaba preparando té que sabía era para ella.- Aunque por tu reacción ante la noticia sobre lo de Alice…- podía ver como se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y carraspeaba para contenerlas, ella esperó, no quería volver a desmayarse, pero sus lágrimas, sus temblorosas manos… _Santo Cielo, Muerta. _Todavía no podía creerlo.- Bueno, la cosa es que, me resulta extraño, y no es por darme de importante, pero soy-era el mejor amigo de Alice, es imposible que no te conociera o me hubiera hablado de ti si es que erais amigas como para que te hayas desmayado ante la noticia.- le miró fijamente, sospechando de ella. Su James, que típico de él defenderla contra viento y marea. No creía que pudiera acostumbrase en un futuro próximo a pensar en si misma así. –Elizabeth Bennet.-

No dijo nada pero dio un respingo y le miro a sus ojos amenazantes. Él siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto. - Conocía a Alice mejor que ella misma, aunque ella siempre decía que era imposible porque eso la hacía fácil de leer y previsible, y que por eso jamás lo reconocería.- le contó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Quiso abrazarlo para consolarlo pero se contuvo cerrando las manos en puños sobre su regazo, quienes peor lo pasaban eran los que se quedaban no los que se iban, aunque en este caso fuera algo más complicado. Para James, Alice se había ido y le había abandonado, eran como hermanas, se imaginaba la situación al revés y solo podía imaginarse como se debía sentir su amigo.- Me estoy desviando del tema, lo que quiero decir es que se quién eres Señorita Bennet, y te puedo asegurar que Alice jamás ha sido amiga tuya, ni siquiera te conocía.- _no hace falta que lo digas_, pero él si parecía conocerla ¿de qué?- Eso le pasaba por no leer las revistas de cotilleos de las cuales eres protagonista una semana si otra también, y no precisamente para decir lo maravillosa que eres por ir a África a ayudar con alguna ONG.- terminó con sarcasmo y la miró fijamente, como esperando una explicación. Trago saliva, se le había quedado la garganta seca de repente. Ahora se arrepentía de no leer esa basura.

_Piensa, piensa algo rápido. _Estaba cansada de encontrarse una tras otras en este tipo de situaciones, primero con las tres cotorras, luego en la recepción de su edificio, y ahora aquí. Conocía a James, no era tonto y temía que cualquier cosa que le contara lo vería como la mentira que era, apretó con más fuerza los puños.

-La verdad es que le he mentido antes a la Señora Biggings.- él le miro entrecerrando los ojos, trago saliva de nuevo, tenía que tranquilizarse, inspiró aire y le miró fijamente, era James, si él le conocía a ella mejor que nadie, ella podía decir lo mismo de él, ponerse nerviosa ante su mejor amigo era una tontería y no le ayudaría a salir de este nuevo bache.- Conocí a Alice a través de unos conocidos pero todo fue tratado por teléfono y por e-mail. La cosa es que quería darle un cambio a mi piso, y como diseñadora que es…era.- Le resultaba tan extraño hablar de sí misma en pasado.- Había contratado sus servicios.-

-Alice no trabaja…ba – parecía que no era la única a la que no le era fácil hablar de ella en pasado.- para particulares, además ella se dedicaba a diseño de interiores, no decoradora de interiores, aunque formara parte de su trabajo también, no es lo mismo.- sabía que no sería fácil engañarle, odiaba que la conociera tanto en estos momentos.

-Te estoy diciendo que así fue, si quieres creerlo bien, no pienso seguir con este interrogatorio.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para ir a la mesa a tomarse el té que la señora Biggings le había preparado intentado no mostrar lo nerviosa que realmente estaba. _Cobarde_, no se le ocurrían más ideas y le molestaba esa penetrante mirada como si fuera capaz de ver la verdad. Si tan solo fuera así, poder contar con alguien más que supiera por el caos que estaba pasando sería tan reconfortante, pero no era tan ilusa.

Él se sentó en la otra silla esperando a que la señora Biggings fuera a la cocina por unas de sus galletas caseras.- Digamos que te creo, ¿el desmayo? No me digas que te desmayas así por todo el mundo que fallece y que no has visto nunca.-

Cuando habló de fallecidos le costó la vida contener un respingo. Otra vez le había pillado, _listillo_, algo en su rostro debía haberle delatado, porque puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que quiso estamparle el puño en la cara y borrársela, odiaba a James cuando se ponía así de prepotente.

-Llevo unos días bastante estresantes, además acabo de llegar de un viaje de Australia y se ve que me ha pasado factura en mal momento. Debería haber descansado antes de venir, pero tenía una cita con Alice hoy, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto.- un poco de verdad en toda mentira siempre hace que sea más creíble, o eso esperaba.

No parecía acabar de creérselo por su mirada, pero la señora Biggings regresó y les ofreció unas galletas y a ella le faltó tiempo para coger una, con la boca llena al menos no tendría que hablar.

Gracias a la mujer el tenso silencio se rompió con conversación insulsa, dejando de lado sus motivos y su presencia allí. Esperó una oportunidad para poder despedirse y marcharse, la mirada de James le taladraba y temía que acabara explotando por combustión instantánea si seguía mirándola así, había dejado pasar sus excusas pero estaba claro que no se las creía del todo.

-Muchas gracias por todo señora Biggings, James.- se despidió de ellos en la puerta.

-De nada jovencita, ha sido un placer, pero ten cuidado, todavía estas muy pálida, temo que vayas a desmayarte otra vez.- le miró a ella y luego miro a James.- ¿Querido porque no le acompañas?-

-¡No!- lo que le faltaba, pasar más rato con las miradas asesinas de James mientras intentaba resolver su propio complicado rompecabezas sobre ella y todo esto.- No, de verdad, se lo agradezco pero sus ricas galletas y su té me han dado energías, aunque no voy a arriesgarme, me voy a casa a descansar.- podía ver como él seguía mirándole fijamente. Cuando decían que los homosexuales eran más perceptibles que otros hombres con James no se equivocaron.- De nuevo gracias, que pasen un buen día.- Sin darles más tiempo a más, se marchó, con paso rápido pero sin que se notara, y cruzó los dedos mentalmente esperando que a James no se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de seguirla para incordiarle más con sus preguntas y sospechas.

Al salir del edificio él le agarró del brazo y le giró para que le mirara. ¿Ni siquiera esa triste petición?, menos mal que no era una creyente practicante sino estaría muy, muy enfadada con alguien allí arriba.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

-¿Saber el que?- no tenía idea a que se refería.

-Mi nombre.- le espetó.

-¿Tu nombre?- muy bien… _¿es que no tendría un momento de tranquilidad?_- Se lo escuché decir a la señora Biggings antes de desmayarme.- no estaba segura, pero esperaba que así fuera o no la dejaría en paz.

-Mmm…- le soltó el brazo.- No acabo de creerte, no acabo de creer nada de lo que ha salido de tu boca, no sé lo que pretendes o que pasa aquí, todo esto es demasiado raro… pero Alice no está aquí para poder confirmarlo, así que...- bajo la mirada, como intentando que ella no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos. _¡Oh! James… lo siento tanto, si tan solo pudiera contarte…_pero en un segundo su semblante se tornó impasible. Sin despedirse más que con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza se fue dejándola allí mirando como su espalda se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña y se perdía entre el gentío.

Se giró y se fue caminando hacia el piso de Lizzy pasando de la parada de metro, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, enterarse de que había muerto, le recorrió un escalofrío tan solo de pensarlo, era tan surrealista… luego ver a James de nuevo… Como siguieran las cosas sucediendo a este ritmo no iba a durar ni una semana que iba a volverse loca de verdad.

El aire fresco de la tarde le hizo sentirse mejor, por el camino encontró un pequeño parque donde un grupo de niños jugaban bajo la supervisión de sus madres. Se sentó para observarles, el bullicio, los gritos y risas de los niños, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero le relajaba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada cuando alzó la vista y vio el cielo empezar a oscurecer para dar paso a la noche, se levantó y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos emprendió el camino de vuelta.


	8. Chapter 07

Capítulo 07

Darcy llegó a su casa más tarde de lo que había pensado, no pretendía estar tanto tiempo en la oficina revisando documentos, pero había estado tan distraído que el tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta.

-Fitz, querido como es que llegas tan tarde a casa, eres el jefe, ¿no?-

Se tensó sin poder evitarlo al escuchar a Caroline llamarle así, le había dicho más de una vez que no le llamara así, pero ella le dijo que le gustaba llamarle de una forma que no hiciera nadie, así era algo más íntimo, él no pensaba igual pero ella no parecía hacerle caso.

Ignorando su estúpido comentario sobre lo de ser jefe, vivía en su mundo pensando que por dirigir una empresa no tenía que hacer más que ir a fiestas y gastar dinero. Suspiró, se aflojó la corbata y dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla, estaba tan cansado que ni se molestó en colocarla bien para que no se arrugara.

-Porque no te preparo un baño y te relajas.- dijo ella acercándose a él y quitándole la corbata y empezando a desabrocharle algunos botones de la camisa.- Luego, te puedo ayudar a relajarte aún más.-

Aunque estaba agotado la idea de un baño y de algo más era realmente muy atrayente, cuando era así de atenta recordaba porque salía con ella en contra de todas las miradas de reproche, incluida la de su padre que nunca se había inmiscuido en su vida sentimental, era cierto que era algo vanidosa y un poco egoísta pero era una mujer muy atractiva y como en este caso, atenta.

Su delicada mano empezó a deslizarse por su torso trayéndolo de vuelta, alzó la mirada de su mano a sus ojos, unos ojos azules que brillaban con la promesa de los placeres que iba a disfrutar esa noche. Tuvo una visión de unos ojos verdes llenos de tal pasión que le produjeron un escalofrío tan agradable y sensual que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y tensó otras partes de su cuerpo en un segundo, conteniéndose para no fruncir el ceño y mostrar el cabreo por la reacción de su traicionero cuerpo a algo que no debía se olvidó del baño y cogió a una sorprendida Caroline que le rodeo las caderas con sus largas piernas haciéndole recordar otras piernas mucho más flexibles, morenas y perfectas… esta vez no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesto por sus odiosos pensamientos, la lanzó sobre el sofá y sin más tomó lo que tan felizmente le ofrecía, quería disfrutar como ella lo hacía pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando borrar otros lujuriosos y prohibidos pensamientos y cabreándose a la vez por ellos.

…

-Vaya… eso ha sido…- suspiro satisfecha en sus brazos con la ropa desperdigada a su alrededor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin importarle el aspecto desaliñado que seguramente tenia.- Nunca había sido tan…Oh, Fitz, ha sido...- no terminó la frase, no tenía palabras para describir la increíble experiencia que acababa de tener, siempre había sido bastante, demasiado correcto hasta en la cama, le daba placer y era un amante maravilloso, pero esto… Alzando la cabeza y apoyando la barbilla en su pecho con una sonrisa gatuna esperaba poder decirle lo que pensaba de este sexo loco y desenfrenado sin palabras.

_¿Qué había hecho?_ Había tomado a Caroline como a una… como a… como la había tomado a ella, sin contenerse, sin inhibiciones, total y completamente.

Se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento, Caroline no se merecía esto, mentiría si dijera que era perfecta. Era una mujer bastante excéntrica y a veces tenia momentos en los que le irritaba por ser consentida y porque creía que podía tener lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, pero a él lo había tratado bien, le quería... a su manera.

Era un hipócrita, siempre intentando ser el correcto caballero con una moral intachable, hacer que su familia y su padre se sintiera realmente orgulloso del hombre en que se había convertido… si tan solo alguien supiera lo que había hecho.

Se sentía como el más bajo de los hombres, no, peor, se sentía como un cerdo, aunque se le escapó de su control, fue culpa del alcohol o eso se decía para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, había engañado a su novia con otra, y no con otra cualquiera sino con una persona a la que decía aborrecer y que le avergonzaba de sobre manera tan solo por el hecho de tener algún tipo de relación con su familia, por ser hija del socio y amigo de su padre y de su familia y que tuvieran que acallar sus escándalos. Pero lo gracioso es que si había tomado a Caroline de la forma en que lo había hecho (y nunca la había visto tan satisfecha), era solo por haber pensado en ella al mirarla, y lo que le hacía sentir vergüenza y que jamás reconocería en voz alta es que estaba imaginándose que estaba con ella no con Caroline mientras le hacia el amor.

Aunque estaba en un estado de embriaguez cuando ocurrió todo podía recordar perfectamente cada detalle de esa noche, sus jadeos, su toque, como susurraba su nombre…

Apartó sin miramientos a Caroline antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, vio como le miraba ella con confusión y sorpresa por su repentino cambio de humor, de un hombre satisfecho y relajado a uno sombrío y tenso.

-¿Fitz, estás bien?- le dijo ella alargando la mano para cogerle el brazo. Disimuladamente apartó su brazo para que no lo tocara, no se merecía su preocupación ni su toque suave y preocupado. Ni siquiera podía molestarse porque le llamara con ese dichoso nombre.

-Estoy agotado, creo que voy a tomar ese baño del que hablabas antes.- le dijo sin querer mirarle a los ojos para no sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. No esperó a escucharle decir nada más y tan desnudo como había venido al mundo se paseó por el salón, algo que en su sano juicio no haría nunca el correcto Fitzwilliam Darcy y entró en el baño.

Se miró en el espejo con asco hacia sí mismo, y aunque sabía que no era así y que no estaba pensando de forma racional no pudo evitar echarle la culpa a ella y odiar a Elizabeth Bennet por todo esto. Una parte de su conciencia estaba intentando decirle que no estaba siendo razonable, que él era el único culpable y odiarle a ella no iba a cambiar lo que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar ni sentir, pero le hizo callar, le ignoró y se fue hacia la ducha.

-Es una reacción física, nada más.- se dijo entrando en la ducha en vez del baño que Caroline había tenido en mente y se dijo que iba a sacar a esa bruja de su mente.

**-O&P-**

Llevaba toda la mañana explorando y buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para saber algo más de Elizabeth Bennet, pero como con todas las otras habitaciones y muebles no encontraba absolutamente nada, es como si este no fuera para nada su hogar, a parte de un par de fotos, una donde estaba ella con la mujer del teléfono Janey y tres jóvenes más y otra en la que estaba con una mujer que no había visto nunca, se imaginaba que el piso seguía tal cual estaba cuando vino a vivir aquí. Muebles oscuros, espacios vacíos e impersonales, frío incluso y eso que tenía la calefacción encendida, no tenía nada que ver con su pequeño y abarrotado piso de todo tipo de cosas tanto útiles como inútiles.

Por favor, pero si hasta la nevera y los armarios de la cocina estaban vacíos excepto por unas cuantas botellas de agua.

Había encontrado su portátil y su netbook, pero como no… los dos requerían contraseñas para acceder, y por mucho que había buscado no había encontrado ninguna cosa por ahí escrita que pudiera ser una contraseña aunque lo raro seria que dejara por ahí a la vista de cualquiera sus contraseñas anotadas.

Le quedaba la habitación de Lizzy, o lo que esperaba que fuera donde dormía porque era casi tan impersonal como el resto del piso, si no fuera por el vestidor que daba a esta habitación y un par de cojines y almohadas personalizadas que tenía sobre la cama no habría estado muy segura de que esa fuera su habitación. Esperaba encontrar algo allí, lo que fuera que le ayudara a saber más de su vida, más de Elizabeth Bennet, porque lo poco que sabía no le servía de nada:

Su nombre, que le preocupaba algo a una tal Janey, que tenía tres amigas locas que parecían vivir una alocada vida de fiestas y paseos por camas de hombres y por lo poco que había escuchado, ella hacia lo mismo…. Pero aparte de eso. No sabía ni si trabajaba, o estudiaba, nada sobre familia si es que la tenía… era frustrante.

Se había pegado la mitad de la noche llorando por su propia muerte, por extraño que todo eso fuera, le había costado horas y horas calmarse y asimilarlo, si es que podía ser tan fácil hacerlo, pero se había dado cuenta cuando ya no tenía más lagrimas que estaba sola, llorar no iba a cambiar nada y que allí tirada sobre el sofá con los ojos rojos y compadeciéndose de sí misma no iba a arreglarse nada, así que intentando ser lo más practica posible (como había hecho a lo largo de su vida) se dijo que debía seguir adelante, seguía siendo ella, otro cuerpo, otra vida, otras circunstancias pero seguía siendo Alice, y aunque no fuera fácil si debía ser Elizabeth Bennet, pues que así fuera. El destino le había puesto aquí, por algo seria, diciéndose eso se sentía algo mejor, y fue cuando empezó a explorar habitación por habitación y mueble por mueble para al menos saber algo más de la joven y su vida, que ahora iba a ser suya.

A lo largo de la noche también se había preguntado qué habría pasado con Elizabeth Bennet, si ella estaba aquí, en su cuerpo y ella estaba muerta y ocupando el suyo… ¿Qué le habría pasado? No quiso darle más vueltas y suponía que habría fallecido también, sintió pena por ella, porque si así era, nadie lloraría jamás la perdida, los remordimientos por estar viva, incluso ante estas extrañas circunstancias le habrían hecho llorar otra vez si no fuera porque ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, al menos no esa noche.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto no fuera a entrarle dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar en cosas que no tenían mucha solución empezó a examinar los cajones y muebles del cuarto. Nada. Ropa, joyas, cremas y perfumes, poca cosa más.

Llegó al vestidor, si, vestidor y no armario, tenía una habitación anexa que estaba dedicada solo a ropa y calzado. Por suerte tenia de todo, desde vestidos, trajes, pantalones, camisetas, camisas, suéteres, complementos…, todo lo que pudiera imaginarse estaba allí, por no hablar todos los tipos de zapatos, zapatillas y botas de todos los colores, marcas y estilos que se pudiera alguien alguna vez desear, pero nada que le ayudara a saber algo más, porque ya desde que se había despertado en el lujoso hotel sabía que tenía dinero, era bastante obvio.

De vuelta en el salón se tiró sobre el sofá. Bueno, no había nada más que pudiera hacer de momento, no se le ocurría nada, preguntarles a la recepcionista y el portero del edificio… después de lo ocurrido antes ese mismo día, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, y tampoco se había molestado en preguntarle nada a Mandy y compañía, y claro sus números de teléfono, lo más seguro que estaban en el iPhone apagado el cual no sabía el PIN y no podría usar.

Bueno, de momento lo único que podía hacer era adaptarse poco a poco y ver qué pasaba, si tenía un trabajo o estaba en la universidad, cosa que no sabía porque no había nada en el piso que le dijera nada sobre uno u otro, seguramente le llamaran al teléfono fijo si no podían contactar con su móvil y ya vería que hacer.

De momento iba a ir a un supermercado a comprar cosas y comida, no podía vivir solo del agua embotellada de la nevera, y la tableta de chocolate empezada que ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el armario.

Le daba un poco de cosa gastar el dinero de otra persona aunque dichas tarjetas y dinero ahora supuestamente fuera suyo… aun así, sentía como si le estuviera robando, otra cosa más a la que acostumbrarse. Suspiro y cogió el bolso que había dejado antes en la entrada, cogió las llaves y las guardo dentro, comprobó que llevaba la tarjetera y entonces fue cuando vio un papel caerse al suelo.

La nota del hotel, se había olvidado de ella, la cogió y empezó a leerla.

**_Elizabeth,_**

**_Lo ocurrido esta noche fue un error, un grave error por parte de los dos, algo que jamás en circunstancias normales y sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol habría ocurrido, al menos por mi parte, ya sabemos qué tipo de vida llevas tú._**

**_Harás bien en olvidar lo que ha ocurrido, si alguna vez llego a escuchar el mínimo rumor o ver algo en alguna de las revistas en las que tanto te gusta aparecer… Haré que te quedes sin absolutamente nada. Y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo._**

**_W_**

Lo que le había parecido una preciosa letra conforme iba leyendo con cada nueva palabra (y se atrevería a decir insulto) se convertía en un horrendo mensaje y hacia que se enfadara más y más. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Lizzy, (Elizabeth le había llamado él) había pasado la noche con algún gilipollas en el hotel antes de despertarse ella en el baño, menos mal que sola, porque si se encuentra con ese imbécil le habría pegado una buena patada en sus partes.

-Sera… ¡CERDO!- no conocía a ese… ese… desgraciado, pero ya le caía mal, le odiaba y ni siquiera sabía quién era…- ¡Pero quien se cree que es este… capullo para insultarme y amenazarme!- no estaba siendo muy sensata cuando no sabía nada de la vida de Lizzy y estaba claro que no era a ella realmente a quien iba dirigido este mensaje, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse indignada en nombre de Lizzy, ahora era su vida, es como si le hubiera escrito la maldita nota a ella.- W… encima tiene la desfachatez de firmar la nota, es…- no se le ocurrían más insultos, temblaba de furia y rabia. Quien quiera que fuera ese tipo, más valía que NO fuera él quien se topaba con ella alguna vez en el futuro o desearía no haber escrito esa odiosa nota.

Arrugó el papel formando una bola en su mano y sin más cabreada como estaba hacia una persona que ni conocía la tiro en el hasta ahora vacío cubo de basura. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y escuchar el teléfono fijo en algún punto del salón le hizo dar un brinco del susto.

No se dio cuenta hasta que empezó andar hacia el teléfono, pero estaba algo mareada, fatigada y sentía como si le pesara todo el cuerpo, fue andando más despacio de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-¿Lizzy? Menos mal, ya no sabía qué hacer, no respondías al móvil y decidí probar suerte con el teléfono de tu apartamento, no sé cuántas veces habré llamado ya, pero me alegro de haber insistido.- reconoció la voz, era Janey otra vez, parecía que era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, aunque sin saber porque le irritó mientras ella seguía hablando sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Pues ya ves, aquí estoy quieres algo o que.- le dijo cortante, sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma por su brusco tono.

Se hizo el silencio en la otra línea, algo normal teniendo en cuenta la forma en que le había respondido cuando lo único que hacia la otra mujer era preocuparse por ella. No sabía de donde había salido esa respuesta pero al momento siguiente se sentía deprimida y aún mareada y cansada.

Viendo que seguía sin responder se disculpó.- Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado, de repente me siento fatal y como si hubiera estado trabajando todo una semana sin parar.-

-¿Has tomado algo Lizzy?-

-… Un té y unas galletas.-

-No me refiero a eso.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A lo OTRO.- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Otro? Que otro, no sé de qué hablas.- era verdad, no sabía que quería decir con "lo otro".

-Lizzy, por favor no es momento para tonterías, si has tomado algún estupefaciente y te está produciendo algún efecto adverso necesito saberlo, podrías necesitar ir al hospital.-

-Estupefaciente… ¿estas queriendo decirme que si me he drogado?...- se cabreó, ¡porque seguía insistiendo con las dichosas drogas!- Mira te lo dije la otra vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora, YO-NO-ME-DRO-GO.- le dijo entre dientes lentamente y conteniendo el cabreo que otra vez tomaba el control, se arrepintió al momento porque se sentía de nuevo agotada y deprimida. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Notó como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien y le empezaba a temblar la mano con la que sostenía el auricular.- Mira me siento cada vez peor, no voy a seguir con esta discusión, no he tomado NADA, así que deja la paranoia de las drogas, voy a tumbarme en el sofá a ver si se me pasa…- Al colgar escuchó como decía su nombre y que no le colgara, lentamente y sintiéndose cada vez más agotada y deprimida se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, esperaba que descansar un poco le ayudara y se encontrara mejor al despertarse. Se olvidó por completo de las compras y de Janey mientras se sumía en un intranquilo sueño.

**-O&P-**

El sonido del timbre le despertó, no paraba de sonar y le había despertado irritada. Se incorporó y pudo comprobar que seguía igual de cansada y mareada que antes, ahora más gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.

Como no paraba de sonar el timbre no tuvo más que acercarse a la puerta como pudo. Al abrir se encontró por primera vez ante la joven rubia con la que había hablado ya dos veces por teléfono, le sorprendió verla allí y se quedó parada mirándole fijamente pero apoyándose algo sobre la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Janey le miro preocupada.- Dios mío, estas horrible, ven déjame que te lleve hasta el sofá.- Se dejó llevar sin chistar, estaba muy mal como para intentar replicar o decirle que se fuer ay la dejara en paz.

Empezó a observarla, le abrió los ojos y comprobó sus pupilas, su pulso, su temperatura mientras murmuraba cosas para si en voz alta sobre su estado.

-¿Qué eres una especie de médico?- dijo entreabriendo un ojo, se encontraba mejor si los tenia cerrados.

-No es momento para bromas Lizzy, estas mostrando claros síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia, si es verdad que no has consumido nada.- le miró fijamente esperando sin creerse que fuera eso lo que pasaba.

-¡Te lo he dicho, no he tomado na…! ¿Abstinencia? Eso quiere decir…- pasaba de un estado depresivo ha irritado de forma arbitraria y sin darse cuenta y seguía igual de agotada y le costaba pensar. Abstinencia… eso quería decir que estaba sintiendo los efectos por no consumir algún tipo de… algún tipo de…sustancia psicoactiva… Eso también incluía drogas, las drogas con las que ella le había estado incordiando por haber tomado.- ¿Soy drogadicta?- pregunto con pánico en su voz, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar… no tenía suficiente encima, además era una drogadicta…. Quería morirse, sería mejor que seguir lidiando con toda esta mierda. Empezó a llorar, ¡ja! Y se había dicho que no tenía más lágrimas, parecía ser que le quedaban y bastantes.

-No lo sé Lizzy, sé que consumes pero tanto como drogadicta… no es que fueras muy comunicativa sobre lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer, pero creo que no, solias beber más que tomar otras… sustancias, aunque como digo no lo sé.- viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos le acarició su cabello y le susurro palabras tranquilizadoras.- Sh, no llores Lizzy, estoy aquí contigo, no va a pasarte nada malo, no otra vez, estoy aquí.- Estaba tan agotada, mareada y llorona que no le hizo mucho caso, pero su toque casi maternal le calmó un poco. – Sé que no es algo de lo que celebrar, pero si estas sufriendo los efectos de la abstinencia eso en parte es bueno, quiere decir que no has consumido nada tal como me habías dicho.- no compartió su entusiasmo era una… maldita… drogadicta, le gustaría saber que había hecho en su vida para morir, terminar en el cuerpo de otra persona que encima tenía más problemas y mierda en su armario de los que ella había tenido en su vida…

-Yo no me drogo, ¿porque me está pasando esto?- dijo con nuevas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-Sh, ya esta, no pasa nada, ¿sufres de alucinaciones o delirios?- le preguntó tan súbitamente que le costó unos segundos entender su pregunta.

-No, si es que tú no eres una alucinación y todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora tampoco lo es.- le dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Hasta ahora, que quieres decir, que ha pasado?-

-Nada.- dijo tras una larga pausa.

-Bien, pues teniendo en cuenta tus síntomas, son bastante leves y no necesitas hospitalización.- leves decía, se encontraba fatal, no "leve", dios, era drogadicta, que tenía eso de leve... pero permaneció en silencio.- Te recetaré unas pastillas para ayudarte con los síntomas y con el tiempo no volverás a padecerlos, eso claro si no vuelves a consumir.- no pretendía ser un tono acusativo pero es así como lo entendió ella.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no me drogo!- le espetó, otra vez esa rabia contenida que salía de ninguna parte, se encogió en el sofá y se sintió horrible por hablarle tan mal.

-Tranquila, los cambios de humor también son claros síntomas. Voy hablar con Michelle, para ver si puede conseguirme unos antidepresivos no muy fuertes y te los tomas durante unos días y vendré a ver como evolucionas, cuando te encuentres mejor podrás dejar de tomarlos y si no consumes…- antes de que pudiera decir nada alzó una mano para que le dejara terminar de hablar.- como bien has dicho que no haces, deberías estar limpia en poco tiempo.-

-Cuanto es poco tiempo.- le dijo sin muchas ganas, odiaba las pastillas, era de esas personas que ni se las tomaba cuando sufría dolores de cabeza, esperaba que se le pasara o tomaba remedios naturales, tener que depender de pastillas por esto…

-Unos días, unas semanas, no puedo estar segura, depende de tu metabolismo.- le dijo sinceramente.- Pero lo importante también es que estés en un ambiente relajante y tranquilo. Así que nada de fiestas ni ninguna otra locura, por favor.-

-¿Es que tengo pinta de estar para irme de fiesta a algún lado?- otra vez había respondido más agresivamente de lo que habría querido. _Esto es un asco._

-Bueno, quédate aquí, voy a ver si te preparo algo.-

-A no ser que hayas traído tu comida dudo que puedas preparar nada con un poco de chocolate y agua.- le dijo casi divertida.

Janey no dijo nada, comprobó la nevera y las despensas, suspiro y volvió al sofá.

-De que vives… de alcohol y restaurantes… - suspiro de nuevo pero no esperaba ninguna respuesta a su comentario.- Voy a ir a comprar algo y ya de paso hablo con Michelle para ver si puede darme las pastillas, tendré que volver al hospital para hablar con ella y darle la receta. Tardaré lo menos posible, tú no te muevas de aquí, deberías estar todavía algo mareada. –

-Tranquila no pienso moverme de aquí en un año.- le respondió tumbándose más cómodamente en el sofá y cerrando los ojos para ver si podía dormir. No había escuchado la puerta pero pensaba que se había ido ya.

-Estás diferente, como si… no fueras la misma de siempre. Hacía años que no te veía tan bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias sé que suena raro pero…- abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de pie en uno de los lados del sofá observándola con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si bueno, es lo que tiene ser otra persona, me desperté en el baño el otro día y ¡puf! ahora soy otra persona… literalmente.- no tenía idea de lo que había hecho hasta que lo había soltado. Se hizo el silencio, abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia todavía allí de pie observándole.

-Bromea lo que quieras, no sé lo que paso y no creo que quiera saberlo pero… me alegro, ahora te pareces un poco más a la Lizzy de siempre, la de antes.- había vuelto a cerrar los ojos temiendo que se desencadenara algo por haber hablado más de la cuenta de lo que no debía, pero como no, se lo había tomado a broma, como cualquier persona normal haría, así que no vio cómo se limpiaba una ligera lagrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla y como murmuraba algo " ojala durara y no sea algo pasajero" antes de decirle que volvía tan pronto como le fuera posible y que descansara mientras estaba fuera.

Asintió levemente mientras sentía como su cansado cuerpo cedía a un sueño que esperaba fuera reparador y cuando despertara se encontrara algo mejor.

* * *

**A/N:**_ No se como pero termino la mitad de los capítulos con Lizzy(Alice) durmiendo XD. Solo quería decir que ni se, ni entiendo absolutamente nada de drogas, ni los síntomas, ni del síndrome de abstinencia, así que me disculpo por lo vago o mal que pueda estar escrito o tratado el tema en el capitulo, pero tampoco quería entretenerme en este tema así que es algo bastante acelerado, pero quería dejarlo reflejado en la historia, son solo detalles pero creía que debía escribir sobre ello o al menos mencionarlo, pero sin estar mucho tiempo en este tema._

_Los capítulos son bastante cortos, por no decir muy cortos, pero he considerado que cortos y publicarlos más seguidamente seria mejor que muy largos y publicarlos irregularmente y con bastante mas tiempo entre uno y otro. Espero que no os importe. _

_Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. ^^_


	9. Chapter 08

Capítulo 08

No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que le llegó el olor de la comida.

Janey había regresado sin que se diera cuenta y se había puesto manos a la obra.

-Veo que estás despierta.- giró la cabeza para ver como ponía unos vasos y cubiertos en la mesa.

Asintió notándose algo mejor pero todavía cansada y se levantó para sentarse apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados en la mesa y cerrando los ojos.

-Huele muy bien.- dijo sin moverse pero abriendo un ojo mirando como Janey se iba.

-Gracias.- le llegó desde la cocina.

Apareció con un par de platos de espaguetis a la boloñesa.

-No sé si seguirán siendo tus favoritos…- no iba a decirle que ella no era realmente Lizzy y que sus favoritos eran los espaguetis con atún o a la carbonara, así que solo asintió distraídamente antes de empezar a engullir la comida, estaba hambrienta.

-No quiero estropearte la cena pero...- dejo la frase en el aire levantándose de la mesa y regresando con una caja de pastillas.- Deberías tomarte esto tres veces al día, una después de cada comida, cuando vea que estas mejor rebajaré las pastillas poco a poco hasta que ya vea que no son necesarias.

Se paró con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero tomar ninguna pastilla, eso es como cambiar una droga por otra. Me las arreglaré sin ellas.-

-Lizzy…- le dijo como si estuviera regañando a una niña que se negaba a comerse las verduras.

-No, Jane, ¡no pienso tomarme nada!, es mi última palabra, no pienso depender de esas pastillas.- dijo mirando con asco la caja.

-Está bien, pero voy a estar constantemente encima de ti, hasta que vea que realmente estas bien, y lo que te había dicho antes NADA de fiestas.-

-Y cómo te he dicho antes, ni quiero, ni estoy como para fiestas.- Jane le miró con cara de no creérselo pero conteniéndose para no decirle nada.

-¿Jane?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me has llamado Jane, has estado llamándome Janey desde que te llame al teléfono el otro día y ahora de repente me has llamado Jane.- dijo algo triste. ¿Es que ese no era su nombre? Pensaba que Janey era un diminutivo o algo, y molesta por el tema de las pastillas le había llamado Jane, más serio y adecuado para hacerle ver que no iba a aceptar una negativa en ese asunto.

-¿Es que no te llamas Jane?- pregunto medio bromeando, esperando que así no parecía que realmente se lo preguntaba porque no lo sabía.

-Claro, pero siempre me habías llamado Janey, hasta que… hasta que un día dejaste de hacerlo. Y, no sé, me había alegrado que volvieras a usar ese nombre.- terminó encogiéndose de hombros como queriendo quitarle importancia, le miró a los ojos y viendo la confusión en su cara apartó la cara hacia el plato mientras con el tenedor cogía espaguetis distraídamente.- Es una tontería lo sé, no me hagas caso.-

Viendo la incomodidad de la joven que tan amable y atenta había sido con ella no pudo más que sentirse un poco mal, aun sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo.- Tranquila, Janey. Muy ricos los espaguetis.- Dijo cambiando de tema para que se relajara y deliberadamente llamándola con su diminutivo, ella le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Después de comer y recoger la mesa se sentaron en el sofá, Janey dejo las pastillas a la vista, todavía seguía emperrada en que se las tomara pero no le diría nada más directamente, dejaría que ella decidiera.

Se hizo el silencio, no la conocía realmente, ni siquiera sabía quién era, aunque tenía en mente que era médico o algo parecido, pero nada más, solo que parecía tener un especial interés en el bienestar de Lizzy.

-Bueno se ha hecho muy tarde y mañana tengo turno de mañanas así que quiero al menos dormir un poco.- dijo recogiendo su bolso y girándose a Lizzy.- Pase lo que pase a la hora que sea, si te sientes mínimamente mal aunque creas que es una tontería llámame, estaré aquí en un segundo.- Ella asintió.- Mañana me pasare por la noche para ver cómo estas.- No le dio tiempo a replicar y decirle que no hacía falta antes de que le respondiera.- No solo por ti, sino por mí, quiero saber y asegurarme que estas bien. Así que no discutas, voy a venir.- dijo dando por terminado el asunto. No tuvo otra que asentir de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta hacia donde Janey iba.- ¡Ah! He cogido tus llaves porque no quería despertarte al volver si estabas descansando, las he dejado sobre el mueble – dijo señalando en esa dirección, otro asentimiento, para su sorpresa después de unos segundos dudando en la puerta Jane fue hacia ella y le abrazó dejándole sin palabras.- Buenas noches hermanita, me alegro tanto de haber podido pasar esta noche, aunque no fuera por los motivos más adecuados, contigo.-

-¿Hermanita? Somos hermanas…- otra vez no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que se le habían escapado las palabras, ¡cuando aprendería a mantener la bocaza cerrada!

-¡Lizzy! No tiene gracia.- le reprendió su hermana apartándose para mirarle a la cara sorprendida acompañado con un ligero golpe en el brazo. No iba a decirle que no era una broma, intento reírse para disimular su desliz. Janey le abrazó de nuevo.- Espero que esto no sea un sueño y realmente este pasando, poder recuperar a mi hermana…- apartándose de ella vio la confusión en la cara de Lizzy.- Mañana te veo.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sin terminar lo que había empezado a decir y por lo que no iba a insistir aunque tenía curiosidad.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiro, estaba agotada, más aun al intentar ocultárselo a Jane, se imaginaba que si no lo hubiera hecho ella habría estado incluso más encima e insistiendo más para que se tomara las dichosas pastillas. Al pensar en ellas miro la caja sobre la mesita que había al lado del sofá… Con decisión las cogió y las guardo en uno de los cajones del mueble del salón. No pensaba tomar eso ni muriéndose… Dio un respingo ante su comentario. _Mal chiste Alice_… Iba a darse una ducha para quitarse ese pegajoso sudor de encima y a dormir.

**-O&P-**

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando se despertó… había estado durmiendo más de medio dia, claro signo de lo agotada que estaba. Con una ducha rápida se vistió con unos tejanos y un jersey de cuello de cisne con unas cómodas bailarinas, se recogió el pelo sin mucha ceremonia en una cola de caballo, pretendía ir más rápido para no perder un día sin más pero su pesado cuerpo había hecho que fuera más lento todo el proceso haciendo que saliera del piso ya bien entrada la tarde. De camino al metro notaba sus ánimos decaídos pero no pensaba recurrir a las dichosas pastillas así que más valía que se acostumbrara y… se le pasara pronto el mono.

Estaba en una de las tiendas de Apple, había querido llamar al servicio técnico pero no podía conectarse a internet por el móvil (apagado), ni por ninguno de sus portátiles (seguía sin saber la contraseña) para saber que numero era el del servicio, así que decidió ir a la tienda para decirles que no recordaba el PIN y había perdido el numero apuntado en algún sitio, a ver si allí podrían darle uno nuevo o se lo cambiaban y ya de paso también se llevó el portátil y el netbook que también eran Apple y con otra excusa igual de tonta les dijo que no recordaba la contraseña. El señor que le atendía no pareció creerla, ¿tres aparatos y de los tres no recordaba la contraseña? Así que como cualquier persona había sumado dos y dos y había sospechado de ella pensando que los había robado.

Con lo que ahora se encontraba en el despacho del encargado jefe de la tienda que le hacía preguntas.

-¿Tiene usted los tiquets o resguardo de compra?-

-Ya se lo he dicho al dependiente que me ha atendido. ¡No!- negó más irritada de lo que pretendía, ¿así estaría con estos cambios bruscos y cabreos constantes hasta que estuviera mejor?

Ahora se arrepentía de haber venido, después de estar más de media hora hablando y discutiendo con el señor que le había atendido ahora aquí otras tantas preguntas y minutos explicándole lo mismo y sin ningún resultado. Estaba muy cansada todavía y estaba empezando a irritarle cada vez más esa mirada de sospecha en su cara.

-Necesito su DNI.- se lo dio pero ya estaba cansada, iría a otra tienda, compraría nuevos aparatos (aunque no quisiera gastar más de lo necesario, ya que seguía sintiendo como si estuviera robándole y gastándose el dinero de otra persona… cosa que así seria hasta que se acostumbrara a ser Lizzy y que lo de ella era suyo) y asunto zanjado. Pero si seguia aquí era porque en el iPhone tenía información, números de teléfono de amigos y conocidos de Lizzy que consideraba que sería importante conservar, por eso todavía no se había ido de la tienda.

-¿Señorita Elizabeth Bennet? ¡De los Bennet de Ediciones Bennet y también Bennet&Darcy Design! Discúlpeme con esas pin… así vestida no la había reconocido.- Se miró la ropa… Iba normal, ¿cómo diablos iba esta chica vestida, con los mini vestidos siempre? Por favor. _Un momento… Bennet&Darcy Design_… eso era donde ella trabajaba, durante un momento al enterarse del nombre de Lizzy le pasó por la cabeza la misma pregunta, pero eso sería… No, no le sonaba ninguna Elizabeth Bennet de la empresa, y aunque dudó porque sabía que el Señor Bennet tenía cinco hijas, no las conocía, ni sabía nada de ellas, no era de cuchicheos ni dentro ni fuera de la oficina y sus hijas no pasaban por allí así que tampoco las podría reconocer de vista. Aun así…

-Si.- dijo no muy segura. No sabía si era cierto o no pero si hacerse pasar por familiar o hija del Señor Bennet le ayudaba a desbloquear sus cachivaches y podría volver a usarlos, que así fuera. Esperaba que no le saliera el tiro por la culata y le generara más problemas, cada vez que abría la boca luego pasaba algo y se torcía todo más.

-Por favor, porque no lo ha dicho antes…- levantándose de la mesa tras devolverle su identificación le pidió que le acompañara, habló con otro dependiente que al mirarle asintió y se acercó a ella.

-Acompáñeme.- le indicó con sus portátiles y móvil en sus brazos. Lo que hacía el dinero... seguro que si hubiera ido ella como Alice, le habrían acusado de robar los aparatos, le habrían dado una patada o peor llamado a la policía y no le estarían comiendo los pies como a ella por ser la "Señorita Bennet" y tener dinero... Este mundo estaba tan podrido, sin decir nada le siguió perdida en sus pensamientos.

Fueron hacia una apartada mesa donde con otro ordenador empezó a trastear los suyos. Fue más rápido de lo que se esperaba cuando su voz le hizo volver su perdida y pensativa mirada al joven.

-Pues aquí tiene.-

-Ah… Gracias.- le dijo buscando y dándole su tarjeta de crédito.- No, no, esto corre a cuenta de la casa por los problemas que le ha causado mi compañero, solo acuérdese de acudir a nosotros si vuelve a tener problemas o si necesita algún otro producto.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Casi podía imaginarse sus ojos convirtiéndose en símbolos de Libras y seguro que su encargado tenía la misma mirada. Frunciendo el ceño le entrego de nuevo la tarjeta.

-Lo agradezco, pero quiero que me cobre lo que haya costado eso como a cualquier persona "normal".- le dijo con énfasis. Él se puso nervioso mirando de ella a su tarjeta de crédito y sobre su hombro, no pasaron ni unos segundos y ya estaba el encargado encima.

-Tiene algún problema señorita Bennet.- dijo mirando con mala cara al joven, como si tuviera la culpa.

-Nada, solo quiero que me cobre.- le dijo sin bajar la mano que sostenía la tarjeta.

-Ah, ¿no se lo ha dicho? Por las molestias causadas esto corre a cuenta de la tienda.- dijo sonriéndole complaciente.

No estaba acostumbrada a este "tratamiento especial", podía notar lo falsas que eran sus sonrisas, y en su interior tenía la seguridad de que por dentro estaban pensando que era una niñata consentida a la que tenían que lamerle el culo y que les estaba molestando más de la cuenta y de la que querían librarse lo antes posible antes de que le causara problemas.

-Lo comprendo, pero aun así me gustaría pagar.- le dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa que ellos le habían puesto. Si algo tenia ella era ser cabezota. Y no se iba a ir de allí sin pagar.

-Mire señorita Bennet, no quiero problemas en mi tienda, su padre y el señor Darcy son importantes clientes, se abastecen de nuestros productos para equipar sus instalaciones, despachos, etc. Incluso para su uso personal. Tengo entendido que hasta poseen alguna participación en la empresa.- le explicó nerviosamente.

-¿Y? Mire, solo quiero pagar, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi… padre, ni sus negocios ni nada de nada. Si piensa que voy a ir diciendo algo por ahí, se confunde. Así que haga el favor de decirme cuanto es, yo pago, me voy y todos contentos.- le dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer, ya le podía decir que su padre era el dueño del universo que le importaba bien poco.

….

Un momento, _¿Su padre?_ Recordó lo rápido que la había asociado con esos Bennet, lo que había dicho sobre no haberla reconocido… Y por la reacción de James al verla, que la reconoció al momento de alguna revista o donde fuera que la había visto… ¿Quería decir eso que entonces si era hija del que era el dueño de la empresa donde ELLA trabajaba, SU jefe?

Quería echarse a reír, ¿se podía saber quién era el listo al que se le había ocurrido esta broma macabra? Hija de uno de los millonarios más prominentes del país… Hija de su jefe.

-¿Señorita Bennet?- miro al encargado al escucharle llamarla.- Si lo que desea es pagar, le estamos ahora haciendo una factura, pero comprenda que…- no sabía cómo seguir.

-Sí, lo siento, pero no se preocupe, solo quiero pagar lo que sea que deba, como seguro que le hacen pagar a todos sus clientes.- le dijo con reproche, no entendía porque tenía que tener privilegios, TENIA el dinero para pagar, gente que no puede permitirse estos lujos y tenía que trabajar durante meses y ahorrar para pagar (bien lo sabía por experiencia propia) y aquí estaba ella, por un nombre y por ser hija de quien era y por tener dinero no tenía que pagar, resultaba un tanto irónico. Como suelen decir el dinero llama al dinero, contra más tienes… El solo asintió con una sonrisa, pero podía ver cómo le miraba con unos ojos fríos, seguramente pensando que era una niñata engreída. Que pensara lo que quisiera, se equivocaría en todo. Si supiera la verdad de quien era…

Mientras le cobraban y le indicaban que firmara… ¿Firmar? Se tensó un momento, no había contado con eso, pero entonces recordó que tenía el DNI todavía en la mano (menos mal) intento imitar esa floritura de firma, esperaba que fuera pasable, ya practicaría cuando estuviera en su apartamento, ahora todavía estaba intentando aceptar que era una de las Bennet. Se estaba imaginando como seria su vida ahora.

Se le escapaba todo de las manos, era drogadicta (por mucho que dijera Jane que solo consumía de vez en cuando o se encontraría peor), rica, que se acostaba con cualquiera y vivía de fiesta en fiesta (si los comentarios de Jane y los tres ángeles de Charlie eran un indicativo y la nota que había recibido servía de prueba) y encima ahora resultaba que era hija del mismísimo Señor Edward Bartholomew Bennet.

Salió de la tienda mientras ellos seguían con sus sonrisitas y agradeciéndole su visita, tan insinceros como durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí y se habían enterado de quien era.

Sin darle más vueltas se fue hacia casa a dejar sus cosas. Ahora que ya tenía acceso a su teléfono y su ordenador esperaba encontrar algo que le ayudara a saber más de esta joven, tan distinta de ella misma.

Era bastante tarde, había perdido más tiempo del esperando en la tienda. Miro la hora y aunque estaba mejor seguía algo cansada, pero aceleró el paso, quería ir a comprar antes de que cerraran los supermercados, ya iba siendo hora de llenar esas vacías despensas y nevera, y preparar algo antes de que llegara Jane.


	10. Chapter 09

Capítulo 09

Mientras se terminaban de hacer las verduras y tras una ducha rápida y cambiarse la ropa por unos shorts, una camiseta que parecía casi un camisón y con solo unos calcetines se fue al salón después de poner el móvil a cargar la batería con el portátil y lo encendió.

En el buscador introdujo el nombre de Lizzy y le salieron más entradas de las que esperaba.

-No me lo puedo creer… esta hasta en la wiki.- dijo con asombro.

Aunque era información bastante básica, sus datos, de quien era familia, la relación que tenía con los Darcy, sus hermanas… era un comienzo. Fue abriendo otras pestañas con cada una de las personas, también en el buscador introducía sus nombres y abría otros links de blogs, foros y otras tantas páginas que hablaban sobre ella.

Empezó a mirar fotos y aprender tanto cuanto pudiera sobre ella y los demás.

Con cada nuevo comentario y noticia que leía se ponía más pálida.

Todo había empezado medianamente bien, era una joven ejemplar, sacaba buenas notas, una niña de bien, pero un día de repente algo cambió y las notas empezaron a bajar, y su actitud a cambiar (circulaban por la red muchas historias sobre porque había cambiado, cada cual más descabellada que la anterior, prefirió ignorarlas) también se comenta sobre las fiestas a las que acude y donde se desmadra, pero no sabía si podía considerarse información fiable ya que eran publicaciones en blogs y demás, comentarios y especulaciones sobre que su padre había "pasado" mucho dinero para que ella pudiera terminar el instituto y como seguramente también tuvo algo que ver con su acceso a una prestigiosa universidad y ahí es cuando los rumores se desbordan y las noticias sobre su alocada vida se desatan y son cada vez más y más numerosas, también comentan que no terminó ni el primer año y dejó los estudios.

Siguió leyendo y leyendo con cada nueva cosa que leía se sentía peor.

-Por dios esta chica…- constantes fiestas y escándalos por estar con un tío nuevo cada vez, que si salía borracha de una fiesta (cosa que parecía ser constantemente), algún que otro comentario por consumo de drogas pero también habían muchos que comentaban que con el dinero de su padre habían tapado tantas historias como habían podido, algunos espectáculos en revistas por sus ropas caras y tan reveladoras donde en algunas criticaban su desvergüenza al mostrar más de lo necesario… Como afectaba eso a su familia, que era una vergüenza, comentarios de odio sobre su manera de derrochar el dinero y por su actitud, otros admirándole por lo que hacía… otros diciendo cosas como que les gustaría hacer (de una manera, en algunos casos, demasiado descriptiva) si tuvieran a una… "zorrilla" como ella….

Cerró de golpe la pantalla, no podía seguir leyendo más. Sentía como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba, no le extrañaba que Jane le regañara, estuviera diciéndole cosas y encima suya. Esta joven debería haber recibido ayuda médica, un psicólogo o algo, no entendía como habían podido dejarle que siguiera así, normal que haya acabado muer… como acabó.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí con la mirada perdida en el salón solo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara sobre una mesita al lado del sofá donde estaba sentada con el portátil cerrado sobre su regazo.

¿Qué había hecho tan mal en su vida como para que le hicieran esto? ¡No había tenido bastante con sus problemas en su casa, su familia… como para que ahora le hagan esto! Estaba tan cabreada que quiso estampar el portátil contra la pared. Pero en ese momento la olla hizo un ruido indicando que las verduras ya estaban hervidas, se levantó agradecida de poder centrarse en la cena y dejar de pensar en lo demás.

Sacó las verduras y las preparó a la vez que preparaba la mesa, Jane le había llamado hacia un momento cuando estaba todavía inmersa leyendo toda esa… basura diciéndole que estaba en camino, por supuesto tras acribillarle a preguntas sobre cómo estaba. Pensar en ella hizo que se calmara un poco y sonreír algo que parecía no haber hecho de verdad en siglos, al menos algo bueno que había sacado de todo esto era que Jane seria su hermana y era una persona maravillosa (por lo que había podido leer de ella confirmando lo que ya había visto de ella), se alegraba de poder contar con alguien así en todo esto. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Janey! Pasa, la cena ya está- le dijo indicándole la mesa.- Voy a servir, siéntate.-

-Se te ve mejor. ¿Estás bien?-dijo saludándole con una sonrisa.

-Por milésima vez, ¡Sí!- dejo los platos sobre la mesa.- La verdad, estoy mejor que nunca.-Jane asintió y sonrió aún más.

-Por cierto… ¿desde cuándo tu sabes cocinar? Siempre has sido una negada, y que yo recuerde no has cocinado en tu vida algo más complicado que unos platos congelados.- _Mierda_. Un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado y que parecía no ser importante para los cotillas de la red ya que no había encontrado nada sobre eso, aunque suponía que era normal, quien iba hablar de las dotes culinarias de Lizzy teniendo tanta munición sobre temas como su vida sexual, sus fiestas y devaneos.

Tendría que andar con pies de plomo a su alrededor, con Jane se estaba relajando demasiado, porque si sospechaba algo dudaba que se creyera la fantasiosa historia de lo que les había ocurrido, ni siquiera ella que lo estaba viviendo se lo creería. Se lo achacarían a las dichosas drogas y… no quería terminar en un centro ingresada, o en algún manicomio. Ni de coña iba a permitir eso.

-Son unas simples verduras con patatas, y ahora con internet se puede hacer de todo.- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, algo que la buena de Jane se creyó sin cuestionar.

-Pues están deliciosas.- dijo saboreándolas.

-Gracias.- dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Después de cenar y que Jane le hiciera unos rutinarios exámenes para comprobar como estaba se sentaron en el salón disfrutando de un café. Hablaron del trabajo de Jane ya que parecía un tema lo suficientemente neutral, y Jane que parecía sentir pasión por su trabajo se perdió hablando sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella solo participaba para preguntarle algo sobre alguna historia o algún paciente y asintiendo y riendo cuando contaba alguna anécdota graciosa.

-Oh, mira la hora. Debería irme.- dijo levantándose para llevar las tazas a la cocina.

-No, deja, ya me ocupo yo. Tú vete y descansa.-

-Tengo la sensación de que he hablado yo todo el rato.-

-Me ha encantado escuchar todas estas historias, sobre todo la del señor Boops y el orinal.- dijo riéndose al recordarlo.- Además de que íbamos a hablar, ¿de mí? Bien sabes que no es un tema nada agradable, ni entretenido, y me alegro por no haber hablado de ello.- su risa dio paso a la amargura.

-Lizzy.-

-Eh, no pretendo estropearlo, ha sido una noche estupenda, muchas gracias Janey.- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa.

Cuando se fue miro el portátil que había dejado sobre la mesita del sofá… No, ya había tenido bastante por un día, mañana seguiría investigando más… Aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer. ¿Qué le habría pasado para cambiar así? Si tan solo lo supiera…

**-O&P-**

Darcy llegó a Pemberley con Caroline en el deportivo de ella.

Había quedado con Georgiana para pasar lo que le quedaban a la joven de vacaciones juntos antes de que empezara con las clases de nuevo. Se había matado a trabajar (cosa que no había parado de decirle Caroline con pucheros y recordándole que ella estaba allí, con lo que había decidido llevarla con él para pasar más tiempo juntos para compersarle por su paciencia y comprensión) para poder pasar este tiempo con ella y había dejado en la empresa a sus más competentes trabajadores y su fiel secretaria a cargo de todo, a no ser que ocurriera alguna desgracia nadie le molestaría, iba a tener más tiempo libre del que podía recordar haber tenido en años y no sabría qué hacer con tanto, aunque con Georgie y su primo cuando se uniera a ellos en unos pocos días seguro que lo mantenían ocupado, claro y Caroline.

Entraron y saludó a la Señora Reynolds con un beso y un abrazo mientras Caroline entraba ara hablar con uno de los empleados que se encargaban de la finca para decirle algo.

Cuando su madre falleció la Señora Reynolds fue como una madre para ella y Georgie, antes de que él naciera ya trabajaba aquí, por las historias que siempre le había contado cuando era pequeño los Reynolds habían trabajado en Pemberley durante generaciones y generaciones, ya eran más familia que alguien del servicio de esta gran finca.

-¡Will!- se giró al escuchar su nombre, su hermana estaba sobre su yegua_ Freyja_ y galopaba hacia ellos.- Al llegar se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡Oh! Will como me alegro de que estés aquí. Todavía no me puedo creer que vayas a pasar todo el verano aquí, tú el señor adicto al trabajo.-

-Hola preciosa.- le devolvió el abrazo antes de apartarla y mirarle a la cara.- Tampoco trabajo tanto…-

-¡Ja!- vio como Jake cogía unas maletas de un deportivo rojo.- ¿Te has comprado un coche nuevo? No pega nada contigo.- dijo riéndose de su hermano.- ¿Y todas esas maletas? ¡Por favor Will, llevas toda una tienda ahí metida!-

-No son mías.-dijo en un tono bajo y apartando la mirada de su hermana a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Fitz! Querido.- apareció una Caroline con un vestido propio de una fiesta tan rojo como su coche.- Le quieres decir a este joven que debe llevar las maletas a tu habitación, no parece estar muy seguro y no me hace caso.-

-¿Caroline Bingley?- Georgiana se había apartado de su hermano y miraba de uno a otra sin dar crédito a sus ojos.- Sabia que estabas saliendo con ella, me lo dijiste y…lo he visto en las revistas pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?- murmuró más para ella, pero él pareció tomárselo como si le hubiera preguntado.

-Es mi novia, es normal que venga conmigo.- le explicó sin comprender la pregunta de su hermana.

-Sí, claro, pero… estas vacaciones eran para mí y para ti. No…- no terminó la frase porque Caroline se acercó a ellos.

-Que placer volver a verte Gigi, te has convertido en toda una mujercita desde la última vez que nos vimos, ahora podemos hablar de cosas de mujeres, ir de compras juntas y todas esas coas… Ya sabes. - le dijo dando dos besos en el aire sobre las mejillas de Georgie y guiñándole el ojo.

Miro con pánico a su hermano, conocía a Caroline, más de lo que le gustaría y que saliera con su hermano era ya de por si un error, por no decir horror.

¡Porque siempre acababa con las mujeres que no le convenían!, ¿siempre había estado tan ocupado estudiando, trabajando, cuidando de ella que no había aprendido nada sobre las mujeres? Quería mucho a su hermano y no fue capaz de decirle nada sobre su relación, como tantas otras veces en el pasado porque si era feliz, ella era feliz, solo quería lo mejor para su hermano, pero… tener que lidiar con ella, ver como le llamaba con ese nombre (que sabía no le gustaba porque le recordaba a su ex prometida). Miraba como los dos hablaban y se tocaban perdida en sus pensamientos. Enterarse de que habían decidido hacerlo público… Y para colmo traerla aquí a pasar allí con ellos "sus" vacaciones... Conteniendo lo que le gustaría decirle de verdad a Caroline le saludo tan cordialmente como pudo y con una media sonrisa.

-Que… sorpresa Caroline.- no entendía como podía ser tan distinta a su hermano Charles, era un joven encantador y era como otro hermano mayor para ella, desde la primera vez que le vio le cayó genial, pero su hermana… - Es un placer volver a verte. Pero por favor no me llames Gigi, Georgiana si no te importa.-

-¡Georgie!- le regaño Will.

-No te pongas así Fitz, no pasa nada, es un nombre muy bonito y quizás Gigi es demasiado infantil para esta señorita.- le cabreaba que la tratara como si fuera una niña, tenía casi 20 años por amor de dios.

Él podía notar el ceño fruncido de su hermana y las sonrisitas de Caroline que parecía no enterarse de nada.

Vio como Georgie se despedía secamente antes de coger las riendas e irse con su caballo hacia los establos. Soltando un largo suspiro se dejó arrastrar por Caroline para ayudarle a llevar las últimas bolsas a sus habitaciones.- Vaya semanas que le esperaban.- Pensó sintiéndose más cansado y viejo de lo que debería. Solo esperaba que la llegada de Richard amenizara la estancia y quizás debería preguntarle a Charlie si quería venir, podría aligerar la tensión y hacerle ver a Georgie que aunque era algo… egocéntrica, Caroline no era una mala persona ni una mala mujer para él.

**-O &P-**

De nuevo con el portátil y una pequeña libreta que había encontrado en su habitación donde tomaba anotaciones siguió "estudiando" tanto como podía de la vida de Lizzy.

Había hecho varias anotaciones en distintas columnas, separando lo que consideraba información personal de comentarios y noticias y dentro de esta de las que estaban totalmente constatadas y las que parecían ser solo rumores, historias o no podía saber si eran o no ciertas. Había demasiado sobre ella circulando por la red _(¡¿es que la gente no tiene nada más que hacer con sus vidas!?_), y algunas historias eran tan disparatadas como esa que había encontrado y que parecía que la habían sacado de una mala novela de ficción, sobre que era en realidad un clon que cambiaron por la joven Lizzy cuando la secuestraron (ni siquiera explican porque la secuestran) y que por eso era totalmente distinta, había salido defectuosa o algo. Aunque mejor la de la gemela mala que habían tenido encerrada en el ático de su mansión y que Lizzy al morir por una enfermedad habían tenido que sustituirla (otra cosa estúpida que no explicaban el porqué), pero no resultó ser como esperaban y les salió mal ya que no era para nada, menos en el aspecto, como Lizzy.

Se pasaba más tiempo descartando páginas y páginas de tonterías que en otra cosa. Cuando se cansó de leer tantos disparates pasó a familiares, "amigos" con los que salía regularmente, conocidos, todo lo relacionado que considerara que pudiera serle importante para adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Sin darse cuenta se le hizo de noche, ni siquiera había comido, había estado tan concentrada en ello y en las notas que tomaba (por un momento le había recordado a su época universitaria) que había perdido la noción del tiempo. La llamada de Jane seguida de su estómago rugiendo fue la que le hizo que recogiera y lo dejara hasta el día siguiente mientras preparaba algo para la cena y pasaba un buen rato relajándose y hablando con ella.

**-O&P-**

Habían pasado cuatro días y creía que si no llegaba Richard pronto tendría que encerrar a Georgiana y a Caroline en distintas alas de la casa. Podía notar los comentarios afilados que se lanzaban tras pasar los primeros días sin llegar a congeniar, a Caroline ninguna actividad parecía gustarle, no paraba de decirle a Darcy de irse a una escapada a Paris, Praga o algún otro sitio, cada día había propuesto un lugar distinto, mientras que él le explicaba que había venido aquí para pasar tiempo con Georgiana, el objetivo era hacer cosas juntos, ya tenían las noches para ellos, cosas que parecía ser lo único que Caroline disfrutaba de ese lugar, y él no iba a quejarse en ese aspecto era lo único bueno que estaba sacando de estos días infernales.

A su vez Georgiana proponía cosas a las que "amablemente" Caroline se negaba a participar.

-¿Montar a caballo?- decía ella.- No, debes bromear querida, apestan y la verdad no he montado nunca, no me gusta nada. Es tan… del siglo pasado.

-Es una buena oportunidad para aprender…- sugirió Darcy.

-No, Fitz, dejemos que monte ella, nosotros podemos ir a Lambton a visitar las tiendas, he oído muy buenos comentarios de una de las tiendas locales que vende unos pañuelos de temporada magníficos. –

Él no sabía qué hacer, tenía que complacer a Caroline, había pasado mucho tiempo diciéndole lo sola que le había dejado para ir a tal fiesta, evento o solo para estar juntos en su apartamento por el exceso de trabajo para pasar estos días libres, pero también quería pasar tiempo con Georgie, con la universidad y él con su trabajo era casi imposible pasar tiempo juntos y…

Podía notar las miradas de las dos esperando a ver que decidía.

-Bueno, aquí ha llegado el alma de la fiesta. ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí los tres parados?- dijo una risueña voz masculina a sus espaldas.

_Richard, por fin_. No había estado tan contento de que su primo apareciera como en ese momento.

-Richard ya has llegado.- como si estuviera en llamas se alejó de las dos mujeres y se fue hacia su primo como si fuera un oasis para un hombre sediento.- Que alegría verte.- le abrazó y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda.

-¡Eh! Vaya recibimiento primito, ni que no nos hubiéramos visto en años.- le dijo riéndose devolviéndole el abrazo.

Se separó y después de saludar a Caroline se fue a por Georgiana.

-Que tenemos aquí, mi primita preferida.- la levanto del suelo y dio vueltas en círculo mientras los dos se reían.

-¡Oh! Richard, que alegría que estés aquí.- dijo abrazándole fuerte una vez le había dejado en el suelo y perdiendo la sonrisa mientras miraba gélidamente a su hermano antes de volver la vista a su más querido primo con otra sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le pregunto pasando la mirada de ella a Darcy que estaba ahora hablando con Caroline.

Antes de que Georgiana pudiera decir nada Caroline habló.

-Bueno ahora que Richard está aquí, seguro que él puede ir a montar con Gigi mientras nosotros vamos a Lambton.- no duró ni medio día antes de que Caroline siguiera llamándole así a pesar de lo que le había dicho, era como si disfrutara sabiendo que no le gustaba e irritándole llamándole con ese estúpido nombre. Darcy no había dicho nada y Georgiana intentando que no se volviera más tensa de lo que ya era la estancia de los tres allí decidió hacer oídos sordos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella antes, no solía acudir a los mismos sitios que su hermano y sus amigos (que incluía a los Bingley) y siempre que él iba a casa con Charlie, Caroline no solía ir o si lo hacia ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, cuando era más pequeña no tenía edad para estar con ellos, se sentía incomoda con tanto adulto sin saber que hacer o decir, además de que era bastante tímida con desconocidos y ahora con la universidad tampoco tenía tiempo, pero esa mujer era un… un… grano en el culo. Casi se ríe con su propio comentario mientras veía como Richard estaba hablando un momento con ellos.

¿Tan falto estaba su hermano de cariño y amor de mujer como para no darse cuenta de la arpía que se escondía bajo esa… esa… mujer? Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, su hermano era muy atractivo, inteligente, un hombre de negocios de mucho éxito y tenía dinero, además de ser cariñoso, divertido y encantador con su familia y sus seres queridos y cuando se lo proponía y se abría a las personas podían vislumbrar una parte de Will que no muchos fuera de su grupo de más cercanos amigos y familiares podía ver, el problema es que con las mujeres por una o por otra razón había tenido siempre muy mala suerte, o le querían por su dinero, o por salir con el guapo millonario "Fitzwilliam Darcy" que tantas mujeres deseaban pero no podían tener .

Desde aquel fiasco con su prometida estuvo un tiempo saliendo con mujeres, con todo lo discreto que había sido ella le había escuchado hablando con Richard cosas que una joven adolescente tan impresionable no debería (quizás) haber escuchado y sabia más de lo que su hermano creía, pero tras esa etapa dejó de salir con nadie, pasaba su tiempo con su trabajo, haciéndose más y más rico, ampliando su cadena hotelera a nivel internacional y sus otros negocios, además de pasar tiempo con Richard y con ella. Pero de repente un día le contó que había empezado a salir con Caroline Bingley. Se sorprendió pero parecía algo más relajado y feliz con lo que no había dicho nada, pero… quizás debería haberlo hecho.

-Georgie, ya montaremos otro día tu y yo, ¿vale?- le había dicho con tono de disculpa su hermano al acercase y acariciarle la mejilla con su grande y fuerte mano. Se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que realmente quería decirle, algo que le pasaba desde que habían llegado.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta. Ya montaré con Richard, que te lo pases bien en Lambton.- se giró apartando la cara de su mano y girándose hacia el establo sin esperar una respuesta ni a su primo.

Richard miró a Caroline y luego a Darcy sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de ir tras Georgiana.

-¿Vamos querido?- le dijo Caroline colgándose de su brazo y tirando de él hacia la casa.- Primero me cambiare de ropa, no tardaré mucho, si quieres venir a ayudarme…- le dijo con una mirada que le decía lo que "ayudarle" implicaba.

Pero él no estaba para nada, se sentía agotado y fatal, creía que con la llegada de Richard mejoraría la cosa, pero ahora hasta su primo le había mirado como si el tuviera la culpa de todo.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía estar con las dos mujeres a la vez, y no parecían estar de acuerdo en nada. Quería a Georgie y quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero Caroline era su novia la quería y quería también pasar tiempo con ella y compensarla por haberla dejado tan abandonada las últimas semanas.

-No, mejor te espero aquí.- dijo en la entrada, ella hizo un mohín pero se encogió de hombros y le dijo "tú te lo pierdes" mientras subía contoneando las caderas exageradamente como mostrándole lo que él se perdía y desapareció por el pasillo de la planta superior.

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho mientras le esperaba y no le gustó nada cuando se preguntó a si mismo si la quería, pensándolo seriamente y no le llegó ninguna respuesta.

-No lo sé.- murmuró.

-¿Has dicho algo, Fitz?- dijo Caroline bajando con otro traje que quedaba tan fuera de lugar allí como todas las prendas que había vestido durante esos días.

-No, nada, ¿vamos?- le dijo saliendo hacia el garaje.

No quería pensar en lo que ahora sabía y no se había atrevido a pensar desde que decidió empezar a salir con ella. Seguiría saliendo con ella, era una joven hermosa, con dinero (con lo que sabría que no estaba con él por el dinero), y que le mostraba su cariño y se preocupaba por él. ¿Era eso suficiente en una relación? ¿Sería feliz así?, ahora que había roto la burbuja y veía las cosas con Caroline sin ese velo que él mismo había dejado caer sobre su relación no estaba tan seguro.

Pero tampoco podía romper con ella después de hacerlo público, dejarlo tan poco tiempo después… haría que surgieran rumores sobre por qué, que había pasado, y a saber que cuentos más se inventarían los de las revistas. Por no hablar de que no le podía hacer eso a Caroline.

No sabía qué hacer.

-Fitz, ¿me estas escuchando?- le dijo al llegar al coche sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo o lo haces tú? No sé muy bien cómo llegar a Lambton pero sé que no te gusta mucho conducir este coche, si me das indicaciones no creo que tenga problemas para llegar.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Sintió un aguijonazo de remordimiento al ver como ella le preguntaba con consideración.

-Gracias Caroline, tranquila, ya conduzco yo. No esta tan lejos.- No podía dejarla. Conseguiría que esta relación funcionara.

Con esa nueva resolución arrancó el coche y fue dejando a Pemberley cada vez más y más pequeña atrás hasta perderse en la distancia.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que empezara a estudiar y aprender sobre Lizzy.

Dos semanas en las que técnicamente no había salido más que para comprar y por la insistencia de Jane para que "tomara el aire" como le había dicho ella.

-Te sentará bien, estas muy pálida. Tanto tiempo aquí encerrada no es bueno.- le insistió cuando se negó al principio. No quería salir, se sentía segura allí dentro, pero con su insistencia al final cedió.

Así que cuando Jane tenía turno de noche, algunos días salían a tomar algo en una cafetería muy acogedora un par de manzanas más arriba de donde vivía.

Mandy, una de los tres ángeles de Charlie, le había estado llamando cuando el móvil seguía apagado, tenía varias decenas de llamadas tanto de ella como de Jess y Lily.

Cuando le volvió a llamar, le contó una historia de que había estado enferma y no había recordado cargar la batería por eso no había podido ponerse en contacto con ellas, algo que tampoco era mentira, pero la verdad es que se había olvidado de ellas, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Le había preguntado si quería irse de fiesta con ellas, cosa que rechazó tan amablemente como pudo y diciéndole que todavía estaba recuperándose, algo que si lo pensaba tampoco era mentira, se sentía casi como nueva pero de vez en cuando había días en los que estaba deprimida y agotada, pero Jane le había dicho que estaba recuperándose muy bien y que el estar en su casa, relajándose (si supiera la verdad…) le había ayudado mucho.

Mandy insistió un poco más pero viendo que seguía diciéndole que no al final lo dejó y le dijo que cuando se recuperara le llamara y ya quedarían.

Había indagado un poco sobre ellas en la red, y parecían estar tan perdidas y alocadas como Lizzy lo había estado. Le sabia mal, pero no eran el tipo de amigas que le hacían ningún bien a Lizzy y mucho menos el tipo de amigas que ella tenía, por un momento pensó en todos ellos, incluido James, y casi se echa a llorar. Quizás podía ingeniárselas para entablar amistad con él, pero tras aquella conversación y como habían ido las cosas cuando estuvo en su antiguo piso… Suspiró.

Quizás podría ayudar a estas tres jóvenes, no terminarían bien, Lizzy era un claro ejemplo de lo que tarde o temprano les acabaría pasando a esas chicas si seguían con ese ritmo de vida. Ya vería que haría, ahora tenía bastante con intentar encarrilar y estabilizar su vida ahora.

**-O&P-**

Después de mucho meditarlo y de varias conversaciones con Jane (sabía que su relación con su padre estaba bastante mal, por no decir casi inexistente, aunque no había entrado en detalles) había decidido ir hablar con él, no había pasado nada, ni nadie le había dicho nada por el dinero que había estado gastando pero para lo que tenía en mente necesitaba consultarlo con él, ellos no lo sabían pero no era Lizzy y se sentía fatal gastando el dinero de otras personas.

Lo había pensado y lo más lógico o lo que debería hacer en su situación, creía que sería intentar ser Lizzy lo más fielmente posible, pero ni aún en el hipotético caso de que si no seguía la vida de Lizzy tal como la vivía ella le caería un rayo y la enviaría al infierno sería capaz de vivir así. Con lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que iba a ser Lizzy, pero sin dejar de ser Alice, lo que no había podido hacer Lizzy en vida, lo haría ella, les daría una vida mejor a las dos.

Lo primero era ir (de nuevo, pensó deprimiéndose) a la universidad, no pensaba vivir del cuento y de los millones del padre de Jane y Lizzy, tal como había hecho la joven hasta entonces, y también era una forma de empezar a tomar las riendas de SU vida, con lo que debía ponerse a trabajar o estudiar, y teniendo en cuenta que Lizzy no tenía nada y no parecía saber hacer nada a parte de ir de fiesta… lo mejor era volver a la universidad.

Tenía claro que iba a estudiar diseño de nuevo, no sabía bien que había estado estudiando Lizzy, si debía hacer caso a los comentarios y rumores de la red esta chica necesitaba clones para poder asistir a todas sus carreras y eso que no estuvo ni un año en la universidad. Así que diseño sería, si se las ingeniaba podría acabar antes, podría intentar hacer asignaturas de los primeros años del primer ciclo en un mismo curso ya que ella TODO eso ya lo había hecho, contaba con ventaja y le resultaría más fácil que a los jóvenes estudiantes nuevos y así no perder tanto tiempo en una carrera que ya tenía.

Era injusto, todo lo que sabía, los conocimientos, la experiencia, títulos, cursos… como si no existiera, aunque si pensaba positivamente podría usarlo en su provecho, pero aun dolía pensar todos los años que había invertido en hacer y conseguir cosas para que ahora se esfumaran en la nada. Deprimirse por esto no iba a cambiar nada, y se recordó de nuevo que las cosas "paso a paso". Y si lo pensaba, de una forma extraña había rejuvenecido y retrocedido cinco años al acabar siendo una joven de 22, tenía cinco años más que antes no tenía para hacer cosas, volver a la universidad podría ser una de ellas, podría ser divertido, era mejor verlo así que deprimirse.

Con lo que allí se encontraba en el edificio donde tenía el señor Bennet su despacho, un edificio de oficinas donde Jane le había dicho que técnicamente vivía desde hacía años, tenía hasta una habitación anexa a su despacho con todas las comodidades que necesitaba, ella le había preguntado sutilmente y sin dejar ver que no sabía nada, porque no iba a su casa, con su mujer y sus hijas a pasar el tiempo con su familia, pero por la expresión de Jane era un tema incómodo y del que prefería no hablar, así que no insistió cuando con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos le dijo que estaba muy volcado en su trabajo.

Había visto alguna que otra vez en el edificio donde ella trabajaba al señor Bennet, pero no pasaba mucho por allí, solía estar siempre en el edificio donde residían sus oficinas y desde donde junto al señor Darcy controlaban todos sus negocios.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero con resolución entró y preguntó en recepción por el Señor Bennet.

-¿Tiene usted una cita?- le preguntó la joven sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla donde estaba trabajando.

-No, pero…-

-Si no tiene usted una cita, no hay nada que hacer, el Señor Bennet es un hombre muy ocupado.- la despachó sin siquiera mirarle. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, pero no se movió de allí.

-Mire, señorita. Entiendo que el Señor Bennet es un hombre muy ocupado y que usted está solo haciendo su trabajo, pero NECESITO hablar con el señor Bennet, así que por favor llámele o lo que sea que tenga que hacer para hablar con él y dígale que su hija necesita verle.- con la palabra clave aquí siendo "hija", algo que utilizó deliberadamente, llamó toda su atención. Pero de sus cinco hijas estaba casi segura que a ella era a la última que esperaba ver.

-Señorita Bennet, un segundo ahora mismo aviso al señor Bennet para ver si puede recibirla.- dijo con el teléfono en mano.

-Lo siento, su padre está muy ocupado, tendrá que volver otro día.- volvió a fruncir, Jane le había comentado algo sobre su tensa relación con su padre y que seguramente no querría verla, según ella hacia bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron (y no terminaron en los mejores términos), pero no iba a desistir, esto era importante y quería ingresar y terminar con todo el papeleo de la universidad que con ayuda de Jane había dejado listo para simplemente entregar y realizar el pago antes de que empezara el curso y terminara el plazo de ingreso. No quería dejarlo para el año siguiente o tener que estar liada con más y más papeleo para poder entrar con el curso empezado.

-Dígale que es urgente.-

-Señorita ya se lo he dicho, su padre...-

-Le he oído perfectamente, pero esto es muy importante y necesito verle HOY.- insistió, sabía que no estaba siendo muy amigable, pero no podía ir retrasándolo más, solo quedaba una semana para que terminara el plazo de ingreso, no tenía tiempo que perder con riñas pasadas que ni sabia y no era precisamente momento de tratar. – Disculpe, sé que no es culpa suya pero una de dos, o le dice al señor Bennet que me reciba o le monto un escándalo aquí y subo por mi cuenta y que sus "seguratas" me echen si quieren.- dijo mirando hacia los hombres de seguridad apostados en los laterales de la entrada del edificio. No tenía pensado hacer nada de eso, además de ser un golpe bajo, sabía que Lizzy ya había montado más escándalos que estrellas en una noche estrellada podía vislumbrar, pero esperaba que con esto su padre le atendiera de una vez.

-Un momento, espere, voy a intentar hablar de nuevo a ver si…- dijo marcando nerviosa. Pobre, esperaba que no le creara problemas en su trabajo con esto, tenía que empezar a pensar antes de hablar o actuar en situaciones así, luego terminaba metida en más problemas o peor, les causaba problemas a otras personas. –Puede subir, el señor Bennet le atenderá ahora.- dijo con tirantez.

-¿En qué planta?- la joven le miro extrañada porque no supiera la planta a la que debía ir pero simplemente le contesto con un "la última planta" y volvió a su ordenador.-Gracias y… perdón por las molestias.- la joven negó con la cabeza levantando la vista hacia ella, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía esa expresión que también había visto en el encargado aquel día en la tienda, esa expresión de "vaya niñata pija y malcriada que siempre tenía que salirse con la suya por tener dinero y ser la hija de quien era". Suponía que no podía cambiar como todo el mundo parecía ver a Lizzy simplemente por el hecho de que ya no era la misma persona, tenía que hacerlo poco a poco y por su cuenta, tenía que demostrarlo. Y esperaba que esto, ir hablar con su padre, decidir ir a la universidad, no ir a esas fiestas y demás, quizás fuera el primer paso para que todo el mundo viera que era una nueva Lizzy, claro, sin dejar de ser Elizabeth Bennet, no debía olvidarlo, ella ahora era Elizabeth Irina Bennet.

Entró al ascensor y empezó a subir poniéndose más y más nerviosa con cada planta que subía, tras unas cuantas paradas de gente que bajaba y subía a diferentes pisos llego al último.

Un recibidor amplio, por no decir enorme estaba solamente ocupado por unas cuantas plantas y cuadros y un par de mesas, suponía, ocupadas por sendas secretarias del señor Bennet y Darcy, y unas cuantas sillas vacías a cada lado de la pared cerca de las dos mujeres.

Se acercó al centro sin acercase a ninguna de ellas, no sabía quién era secretaria de quien.

-Vengo a ver al señor Be… mi padre.- se corrigió en el último momento, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas no creía que dirigirse tan formalmente a él fuera lo normal, o quizás si… _Demasiado tarde_.

-El señor Bennet le espera en su despacho.- habló una mujer mayor a su derecha con un pelo negro tintado aquí y allá con unas canas blancas dándole un aire muy sofisticado y serio, también pudo ver la mirada curiosa y de desaprobación de las dos mujeres antes de llamar con los nudillos a la puerta y entrar tras escuchar un seco "pasa".

No sabía lo que esperar pero tampoco pensaba que fuera a encontrar al Señor Bennet reunido con el Señor Darcy.

Los dos hombres por separado imponían, pero juntos con esas silenciosas y condenadoras miradas… Ella no había hecho nada, pero sentía la necesidad de disculparse si con eso dejaban de mirarle así.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Ed.- dijo pasando por su lado murmurando un "Elizabeth" y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

_¿Es que esta chica tenía problemas con todo el mundo?_ Se sentía agotada y acababa de llegar, no quería saber cómo estaría cuando terminara de hablar con el Señor Bennet, antes de que su resolución tomara una decisión por ella: salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse de todo o dar un paso adelante y seguir con lo que había venido hacer, su voz fría y ronca tomó la decisión por ella.

-Que quieres.- irradiaba tal hostilidad que le puso el vello de punta. Se acercó y se sentó antes de mirar al que ahora era su padre. No había tenido un padre desde que le abandonó el suyo cuando era una niña, toda esta situación era un poco rara e incómoda.

-Hola. Yo… necesitaba hablar con usted.-

-Eso me han comentado o más bien debería decir que has amenazado con montar un espectáculo si no te atendía, no me ha quedado más remedio.- dijo con amargura.

-No he hecho bien, pero necesitaba hablar con usted y sabía que si no insistía y volvía otro día seguiría sin recibirme.-

-Veo que al menos sigues igual de avispada que siempre, pero a la vez igual de egoísta donde tienes que salirte siempre con la tuya.-

-Entiendo la hostilidad, sé que las cosas entre vo… nosotros no estaban en su mejor momento.- no sabía en realidad nada más que lo que Jane le había dicho, que no era mucho, así que estaba caminando sobre aguas pantanosas y esperaba no hundirse hasta el fondo antes de poder llegar al menos a un símil de tregua.

-¿Hostilidad?- dijo con sorna.- No te doy más que lo que esperas de mí. Quedó todo bien claro tras la última vez que tuviste la decencia de hablar conmigo seriamente y sobria, y como bien te dije, yo iba a cumplir si tú cumplías también. Nada de escándalos desorbitados, aunque por desgracia tenga que seguir viendo como desperdicias tu vida en tus devaneos, y no te acercabas a estas oficinas y yo te dejaba vivir, a ver si recuerdo tus palabras exactas.- tomó una pose pensativa y burlesca. Empezaba a notar como le sudaban las manos, esta no era la forma en la que había imaginado el curso de la conversación.- ¡Ah! Si, "déjame vivir mi vida en paz, ya soy mayorcita, hago lo que quiero, ocúpate de tu propia mierda antes de atreverte a intentar hacer de padre cuando en su día no hiciste una puta mierda, dame dinero como has hecho siempre y desentiéndete de mí, eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer." Un recuerdo realmente enternecedor.- terminó levantándose bruscamente de su sillón tras esa enorme mesa. Se acercó al enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared y observó el exterior como si ella no existiera, pero el ligero temblor de las manos cerradas en puños que tenía apretados tras su espalda decía otra cosa.

Suspiró, esto era peor de lo que se había imaginado, pero claro, casi todo lo relacionado con esta chica había resultado ser más de lo que se había imaginado.

- Mira, sé que no quiere que este aquí, pero necesitaba, no, quería consultar esto con usted, ya que me siento incomoda gastando tal cantidad de dinero para…- la risa del hombre le detuvo en mitad de su discurso.

-¿Incomoda gastando mi dinero? ¿Estas borracha o drogada, las dos cosas?- le vino a la mente lo que Jane le dijo por teléfono en aquel hotel, la miró fugazmente sobre el hombro, como intentado averiguarlo por sí mismo pero ella no se dejó ofender y se mantuvo calmada y serena, no iba a permitir que le irritara y le hiciera decir cosas que no debía, él veía a su hija, tal como había sido durante los últimos años, aunque de forma incomprensible le dolía al pensar que tanto su hermana y su padre la veían como si fuera ya un caso perdido, ¿no eran conscientes de que esto no le había ayudado en nada a Lizzy? Al menos Jane había sido comprensiva, le había ofrecido su mano y estaba ahora allí para ella. Si tenía suerte también podría arreglar las cosas con el padre.

-Mira…- empezó ignorando su pregunta, con la mirada baja y sintiéndose como si toda la energía de su cuerpo le hubiera abandonado de sopetón.

-No, mira tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? Acordamos que no volverías a poner un pie en este sitio.- dijo con amargura siguiendo con la vista el bullicioso paisaje urbano que había tras el otro lado del cristal, todavía no le había mirado más que de reojo desde que había entrado.

No sabía de qué le hablaba y Jane o no lo sabía o era un tema que no quería hablar, pero así no iba a conseguir nada, así que decidió hablar sin más.

-Me disculpo por aquel… incidente.- no podía preguntarle sobre ello por mucha curiosidad que sintiera, y esperaba que su disculpa sirviera para al menos poder hablar de algo que no fuera lo que se dijo o lo que paso…, él se giró para mirarle como si no se creyera ni una sola palabra, pero también vio algo más, dolor, pena, ¿decepción? y unos ojos muy cansados ¿a causa de ella? Antes de sentir pena por ese hombre cansado y dolido siguió hablando. – Me gustaría una tregua, por un segundo dejemos el pasado a un lado, por favor, solo quiero que me escuche y luego me puede echar de aquí con una patada si es lo que desea.- El alzó una ceja apoyándose sobre el cristal y cruzando los brazos sin decir una sola palabra, parecía interesado aunque algo reticente. _Algo es algo_. Con las manos sobre su regazo le miró con determinación teniendo que alzar la cabeza ya que seguía sentada sin apenas haberse movido desde que entró aunque los nervios y una parte de su cerebro, suponía su parte racional, le decía que saliera corriendo de allí.- Me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas, demasiadas cosas en mi vida que necesitan cambiar, no pretendo que de un día para otro todo sea maravilloso y lo que ella… digo, lo que yo hice y he hecho quede olvidado, sé que no es tan fácil, no soy tan ilusa.- abrió la boca para decir algo.- Ahórrese el comentario, déjeme terminar .- le espetó, él solo mostró su sorpresa abriendo los ojos ligeramente algo más y apretando más sus brazos cruzados pero tal como le había pedido no dijo nada. El pequeño discurso que había ensayado en su apartamento antes de venir con lo que iba a decirle había quedado en el olvido, sin darse cuentas las palabras fluían por si solas como un torrente.- Podría considerar que tengo mucha desfachatez por venir a pedirle nada después de como terminaron las cosas en nuestra última… conversación, pero…- se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación nerviosa cabizbaja sin saber cómo seguir y sin darse cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente con confusión y un extraño brillo en los ojos, se paró de golpe y le miró momento en el que cambio a una expresión de indiferencia.- ¡No tengo nada!- él le miró confuso.- Todo lo que tengo, en realidad es suyo: el dinero, esta ropa.- dijo abarcando con un movimiento descendente toda su longitud.- el apartamento, todo, absolutamente todo.- terminó en un murmullo.

Se sentía tan vulnerable, todo lo que había conseguido durante tantos años, trabajar hasta acabar reventada para poder pagar sus estudios y tener un porvenir, criar a sus hermanos mientras intentaba mantenerlos en la ignorancia en lo que los problemas de sus padres se refería para que pudieran tener una infancia lo más normal posible algo que a ella se le negó, labrarse un futuro… TODO perdido, no tenía nada, se sentía como una niña que vivía de nuevo bajo el control y la voluntad de otros, como había hecho la borracha de su madre. Y ahora todo eso había salido a la superficie, el miedo sumado a lo desconocido de todo este caos en el que se había despertado, se creía más fuerte pero en el fondo era una persona, la burbuja tenía que acabar explotando tarde o temprano.

-Yo solo quiero, necesito empezar poco a poco, de nuevo, tomar las riendas y realmente empezar a vivir. Lo que hacía antes… no era vida.- dijo en un susurro con la cabeza baja para que no pudiera notar las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos intentando resistirse y no llorar.

-Y se puede saber porque has venido aquí. ¿Qué quieres?- su frialdad le heló la sangre. Fue a replicar con la fuerza de toda su ira, por Dios, era su padre como podía… pero al levantar la mirada y con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que seguía conteniendo a duras penas se sorprendió al verlo más viejo y cansado que hacia tan solo unos instantes, pero intentando mantener un porte desentendido e impasible.

Suspiró. Para poder arreglar las cosas entre Lizzy y su padre iba a necesitar mucho tiempo, mucho más que unas simples palabras y promesas como con Jane, necesitaba hechos. Además tenía la sensación de que esto iba mucho más allá que la discusión que él dijo que tuvieron y los escándalos de la joven, podía notar desde esa distancia el dolor del Señor Bennet, era casi tangible, ¿sería igual para Lizzy?, ¿su orgullo se habría interpuesto entre ellos creando una brecha casi insalvable llegando al punto en el que estaban ahora?

Como deseaba en estos momentos poder hablar con Lizzy, tener sus recuerdos, ¡Algo, lo que fuera! Volvió a pasearse por el despacho sin mirarlo, le daba tanta pena ese pobre hombre a pesar de sus gélidas palabras, pero su rabia, frustración y quizás también su orgullo parecían tener otra cosa en mente. No pensaba suplicar para seguir recibiendo ese trato y le pisoteara como si fuera basura, Lizzy habría cometido muchos errores, no lo iba a negar, pero también tenían que darle una oportunidad para poder cambiar, no le extrañaba que la joven siguiera esa vida autodestructiva hasta ese fatídico final si tenía que lidiar constantemente con este desprecio y desinterés, como si no ya no fuera alguien por quien valiera la pena perder el tiempo ni el aliento. Se detuvo y le miró sin amedrentarse, con un brillo y fuego que contenía toda su rabia en los ojos que habían perdido todo rastro de lágrimas parpadeando con fuerza para hacer que desaparecieran sin permitir que ni una sola se derramara.

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, si sin importar lo que le diga solo me va a lanzar dagas hirientes no tiene ningún sentido que siga aquí. En una conversación deben tomar parte dos personas. –cerró los puños conteniendo su rabia, menos mal que era una persona adulta, tenía la sensación de que trataba con un niño, ni siquiera se dignaba a darle una oportunidad, no sabía que había pasado entre los dos, pero, ¡era su padre!, debería al menos escucharla.- Ya encontraré la forma, porque no pienso usar su dinero, no más. Bastante he abusado y he vivido del cuento ya, y si quiero realmente demostrarles a todos que estoy intentando cambiar y que pretendo cambiar quizás esta sea la mejor forma.- dijo apretando los puños dolorosamente.- Ha sido un error venir aquí, supongo que usted es más sabio que yo.-se giró hacia la puerta.

-Elizabeth, detente.- le dijo apartándose del ventanal donde seguía apoyado.

-¡No, para que!, ¿para que pueda seguir tratándome como si no fuera más que una insignificante mosca revoloteando a su alrededor molestando con el incesante zumbido que intenta ignorar?- se giró y se paró tan súbitamente que casi se choca con él, no se había dado cuenta que había andando hasta ella. La cogió del brazo y la miró fijamente, se quedó conteniendo el aire, la miraba tan serio…

-Dime ahora mismo que te has tomado, ¿sabe Jane que has venido aquí en tu estado?- soltó el aire de una bocanada, eso era lo último que había esperado que le dijera, se había quedado pálida y al momento siguiente estaba roja de ira, tantas emociones se debatían en su interior que no sabía cuál tomaría el control, se quedó sin habla mirándole con incredulidad.

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo reaccionando al fin arrancando el brazo de su agarre y dando unos ligeros pasos atrás para no caerse del culo.- Como… como se atreve. ¡Es que todos en lo único que piensa es que Lizzy está siempre borracha y drogada!, ¡así siempre justifican todo en lo concerniente a ella! no me extraña que lo hiciera, si es como si todo el mundo fuera lo único que esperaba de ella. –tragó aire sin parpadear mirándole con tal odio que por un momento sintió miedo por un sentimiento tan malo y fuerte a la vez.- Por un momento sentí pena por usted, podía ver lo dolido que estaba, pero han debido ser imaginaciones mías, ¡es usted tan despreciable como cualquiera de esas personas que no hacen más que hablar de Lizzy como si no valiera nada! Esta mejor sin un padre que con alguien como usted, ya conseguí salir adelante sola con aquellas pocas personas que de verdad me querían y estaban allí para mí. Lo conseguiré de nuevo y entonces seré yo quien les haga tener que tragarse sus palabras y su desprecio y tengan que arrodillarse suplicándome perdón. –tomó aire y se intentó serenar.- Le desearía un buen día Señor Bennet, pero mentiría si lo hiciera.- se volvió a girar sin darle tiempo al hombre mayor a decir nada más y salió dando un portazo sin importarle lo que esas dos mujeres pensaran, ya que seguramente habían escuchado todos sus gritos conforme iba alzando más y más la voz, pero no iba a darles la satisfacción, a ninguna, de ver lo dolida y derrotada que se sentía para que luego se lo contaran a ese hombre al que tenía que llamar padre, así que con la cabeza bien alta fue hacia el ascensor para salir de ese odioso lugar.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor se apoyó en la pared y se dijo que para tener un padre así, mejor no tener ninguno y seguir viviendo con los pocos (buenos) recuerdos que tenia del suyo.

Quiso llorar por lo sola que se sentía, siempre se había dado de joven independiente y solitaria, pero siempre tenía allí a sus amigos, sus hermanos (cuando no se comportaban como unos imbéciles los dos), el recuerdo de su padre, a James y su novio… No era consciente de lo que tenía y no lo había valorado en su totalidad hasta ahora. Esto, esto era totalmente diferente, estaba completa y totalmente sola, al menos tenía a Jane, una mujer, hermana, amiga que había llegado a querer en tan poco tiempo como si realmente fuera de su familia, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró a lagrima viva.

Para cuando llegó a recepción estaba más calmada, aunque tuviera los ojos rojos e hinchados no iba agachar la cabeza. Con los puños apretados se despidió de la recepcionista como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado, vio el brillo de regocijo en los ojos de la joven, como si estuviera celebrando lo que le hubiera dejado los ojos como dos tomates y disfrutara con ello, como si se lo mereciera, apretando más los puños puso su espalda lo más recta que pudo y salió como si fuera una reina. No iba a permitir que le destrozaran y se pensaran que iba a esconderse en su cueva como un animal herido para ir a curarse sus heridas. No iba a ser como Lizzy, no iba a dejar que esto le superara. Como bien dijo Nietzsche "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte", ya había muerto una vez y aquí estaba ella, así que tenía incluso más fuerza y motivos para no permitir que nada ni nadie acabara con ella, ni siquiera el Señor Bennet, su padre.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sentado en su despacho, suspirando, seguía dándole vueltas al móvil en su mano como si fuera una noria, con otro pesado suspiro, ¿el noveno? ¿Decimo, en los últimos minutos? marcó y esperó.

-Hm, ¿si?- la somnolienta voz de su hija le respondió.

-Siento despertarte, pero tenía que hablar contigo.- dijo tenso.

-¿Papa? – hizo una pausa, suponía que para despertarse y mirar la hora quizás.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Ocurrir? Bueno, a parte de una visita de TU hermana colocada de vete tú a saber qué.- hizo una pausa intentado contener su rabia.- No.-

-¿Qué?- podía verle levantarse de golpe como un resorte antes de seguir balbuceando.- ¿Qué? ¿Lizzy, colocada? ¿Que-que dices?-

-Lo que oyes, se ha presentado aquí, amenazado con montar un escándalo en recepción si no le recibía y después de hablar de cambiar, algo del dinero, que no tenía nada, y no sé qué otros desvaríos más se ha ido con todo el desaire del que ella bien es capaz.- le costó no gritarle todo esto, Jane no tenía la culpa de nada, pero como siempre en lo referente a su hermana no tenía con quien más hablar, como también le había pasado a ella.

Jane le respondió con silencio desde la otra línea.

-Así que tú lo sabias…- murmuró.- ¡Como has podido dejar que tu hermana hiciera esto!-

-Sí, lo sabía, pero cálmate, Lizzy y yo lo hablamos, no estaba muy segura pero realmente está intentando cambiar, y tenía sus motivos, al menos creía que tenía que ir hablar contigo, las dos pensamos que no sería mala idea.-

-¡Ja! Cambiar, me lo creeré cuando se caiga el cielo.-

-No seas así, Lizzy de verdad lo está intentando, y le apoyo.-

-Dios mío, Jane, eres una ingenua.- le dijo con tono paternal.- No te acuerdas de las veces que te ha dicho lo mismo, dime entonces, ¿cambió? ¿O solamente nos lo decía para que le dejáramos en paz y siguiera haciendo una tras otra de las suyas?

-¡No! Esta vez es distinto.- intentó justificar ella.

-Distinto, ¡cómo!… Esta PEOR de lo que me imaginaba. No sé qué se ha tomado pero no paraba de hablarme de usted como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido, aunque eso quizás lo hiciera deliberadamente ya que no es que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos, pero lo mejor de todo es cuando empezó a gritarme antes de salir como una exhalación y hablaba de ella en tercera persona… como si estuviera hablando como otra persona de sí misma. ¿Qué me dices a eso?- le preguntó con suficiencia.

-No… se. Estaba muy nerviosa con tu visita cuando le dije que no sabía si sería buena idea dado lo tenso de vuestra… relación. Pero no estaba drogada, no toma nada ya papa, hace semanas que está limpia.-

-¿Cómo puedes creerte ni una sola de sus palabras? Nos ha engañado tantas veces que… - le soltó con rabia.

-No tienes que creer mis palabras, solo atenerte a los hechos, desde la llamada que te hice hace unas semanas, ¿lo recuerdas?, estaba muy preocupada y no sabía a quién más llamar. El caso es que algo le pasó allí y ha cambiado, de verdad esta vez.- insistía, pero no estaba seguro si intentando convencerle a él o a sí misma.

-Yo sé lo que he visto.-

-¡Pues te equivocas!- le espetó.

-No, Jane, tú eres la que sigue con la venda en los ojos, Li… tu hermana no tiene arreglo.-

-No me extraña que no tenga "arreglo" como lo llamas si todo el mundo piensa así.-

-Ja, ella creo recordar entre sus gritos dijo algo parecido.- dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

-¿A caso se equivoca? Si nadie le ayuda que esperas que haga.- le recriminó.

En esta ocasión el silencio vino de su parte, pensando en lo que su hija le decía, sabía que tenía en parte razón pero Elizabeth… ¡No! Había hecho lo correcto.

-Jane, no sigas por ahí, volverá a decepcionarte, ha venido aquí colocada hasta las cejas ha dicho lo que quería decir y se ha ido. Como no, otro de sus intentos por amargarme más la existencia.-

-¡Oh! ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho?- dijo notando un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Nada, si apenas me ha dejado hablar entre su diatriba, que si ya se buscaría la vida y no sé qué más, estaba tan cabreado y molesto porque se hubiera atrevido a venir en tal estado a mi oficina, ¡Por favor, si estaba reunido con Alfred cuando la recepcionista me ha dicho que o le dejaba subir o iba a montar un escándalo!-

-Dime que le has dicho, Lizzy no está drogada y no habría reaccionado de mala manera sin motivo, ¡está limpia!- de nuevo parecía que intentaba convencerse a ella más que nada.

-Nada, te lo he dicho, solo le he preguntado que había tomado y se puso histérica como ella misma.-

-¡Oh! Papa, como has podido…- recordó su reacción cuando ella le acusó de lo mismo en su momento hacia tan solo unas semanas pero parecía toda una vida atrás.

-¡Como he podido! Que como he podido… pues como su padre y un hombre importante de negocios que soy que no piensa tolerar más de sus espectáculos, doy gracias porque lo hiciera en mi oficina y no decidiera presentarse en alguna reunión o fiesta como bien recordaras que ya ha hecho alguna vez.- le dijo con los dientes apretados intentado lo mejor que podía para controlarse y no decir alguna barbaridad.

-¡Dios mío! Te estas escuchando, ¡estás hablando de TU hija! Como puedes decir eso…- podía casi sentir su indignación y sus lágrimas contenidas.

-De la misma forma que he tenido que soportar todo lo que ha ido haciendo durante años, disculpándome, gastando un dineral para cubrir sus estúpidos vicios y escándalos y siempre que le hemos ofrecido la mano nos la ha apartado de un golpe como si no fuéramos más que molestias.-

-Eso no es motivo para que hayas hecho lo que has hecho hoy, ¿tanto te costaba escucharla?, ha ido a tender un ramo de olivo, no creo que haya hecho nada raro o fuera de lugar o vergonzoso hasta que tan felizmente TU le dijeras que estaba drogada. ¿Me equivoco?- le recriminó ella.

Su silencio fue más claro que mil palabras.

-No sabes lo que has hecho, si vuelve a recaer será todo ¡culpa tuya!- le espetó con veneno en su voz, le sorprendió, Jane siempre había sido una joven afable y tranquila, buena y bondadosa, por eso le dolía que se engañara y volviera a sufrir por culpa de su hermana y que encima la defendiera tan fervientemente para luego llevarse la decepción como antes ya le había pasado.

-No, usará esto de excusa para poder mantenerte engañada y bailando a su son como si fueras un mono amaestrado.- se intentó defender él.

-No me puedo creer que puedas ser tan cabezota, cínico y… y…- no sabía cómo terminar la frase.- Estas hablando de TU hija no de una yonqui que…-

-Es que es lo que es, nos ha destrozado la vida a todos, mi matrimonio, nuestra familia, ¡TODO!- le cortó él.

-¿Eso es, no?, el fracaso en tu matrimonio, tu mujer, tus hijas a las que apenas ves, el hecho de que no hayas podido mantener a tu familia unida, que sea un descontrol que además ignoras y del que no quieres saber nada con la excusa de siempre "estoy ocupado con mi trabajo", todo y lo demás se lo achacas a Lizzy, ella con todo lo que ha hecho y la vida que lleva nos ha destrozado a todos, ¿es eso? Dices que yo llevo una venda en los ojos, pero creo que deberías mírate en el espejo.-

-No te consiento que me hables así, Jane, no sabes lo que dices, luego cuando tu hermana vuelva a aprovecharse de tu buen corazón solo TU serás la que sufra por ello.-

-Prefiero sufrir y saber que al menos he intentado hacer algo por mi hermana, que no lo que estás haciendo tú, sangre de tu sangre.-

-Eso dices ahora pero…-

-¡No! Escúchame, nunca lo hemos dicho, quizás lo hemos pensado, pero éramos más felices viviendo en la ignorancia, el caso es que ¿te has planteado que Lizzy es y sigue-seguía así, porque quizás no estuvimos allí para ella?, no hicimos suficiente para intentar ayudarla, era más fácil darle dinero saber que está bien de vez en cuando y desentendernos, ¿verdad? Yo también me siento culpable por no haber hecho más, yo… no puedo permitir que siga así y más ahora que realmente está cambiando.-

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Hicimos lo imposible por y para ella, tú, hija, más que nadie, pero aun así sin importar lo que hiciéramos o dijéramos seguía con las mismas además de hacernos daño, ¡es que has olvidado las lágrimas que has derramado por ella mientras seguía en sus fiestas y devaneos! No te autocastigues por esto, Jane, no lo hagas.-

-¡Basta! No entiendes nada, tú no has estado con ella estas últimas semanas, no sabes nada. Prefieres seguir tan feliz en tu trono desentendiéndote de todo como has hecho siempre en esta familia, porque es más fácil, ¿verdad?- tomó aire.- Pues te digo una cosa, sigue así y terminaras quedándote solo, Padre.-

-Jane, no entiendes…- empezó con un pesado suspiro.

-No Pa-DRE, tú eres el que no entiende nada, voy a ver a Lizzy antes de que haga alguna locura por tu culpa. Y no te preocupes, no te molestaremos más ninguna de las dos con nuestros problemas. Bien es sabido que un hombre tan ocupado como tú no puede perder el tiempo en nuestras "tonterías". Buenos días.-

-¡Jane!- le había colgado.

Mirando el móvil sin acabar de creérselo lo lanzó sin miramientos y con los codos sobre la mesa dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus manos como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros y fuera demasiado para su ya no tan joven espalda.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sintiendo pena de sí mismo y pensando en las palabras de su hija.

-Señor Bennet, el Señor Darcy y el Señor Lowser le esperan en la sala de reuniones.- le dijo su secretaria asomándose por la puerta.-¿Está usted bien, quiere que les diga que no puede reunirse con ellos?- le dijo al ver el aura sombría que le rodeaba.

-No, no, ahora mismo bajo.- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Les informaré que se retrasara cinco minutos señor.- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándole de nuevo solo.

-Gracias.- murmuró a su eficaz y comprensible secretaria aunque no lo hubiera podido escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sin más se levantó tomando la pose del hombre de negocios que era siempre y sin pararse a mirar la silla donde su hija había estado sentada nerviosa intentando hablar con él, una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento se le clavó en el estómago.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?¿Tendría Jane razón?¿Había…? No tenía tiempo para lamentaciones, tenía una empresa que dirigir. Olvidándose de todo y sumiéndose en su trabajo como había hecho siempre desde hacía más años de los que podía recordar salió del despacho cerrando tranquilamente y sin apenas hacer ruido la puerta de su despacho tras de sí.

**-O&P-**

Darcy estaba en la biblioteca haciendo que revisaba unos documentos pero en realidad solo era una excusa para poder escapar de su hermana y su novia.

-Así que aquí te escondes.- levantó la cabeza para ver a su primo cerrar la puerta y acercarse a uno de los sillones que había en la sala.

-No sé de qué hablas, estoy revisando unos documentos importantes que no podían esperar.- le dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo sobre dichos papeles.

-Ya…- miro por el ventanal hacia la extensa planicie que llegaba más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista y formaba parte de las tierras de los Darcy.

-Que quieres decir con ese "ya".- le dijo mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

-Darcy, Darcy, te conozco desde que naciste, a mí no me tienes que venir con historias, sé que estas huyendo de las dos. Aunque no te culpo.- le dijo cruzando una pierna sobre la rodilla.

-Ha sido el peor mes de vacaciones, si es que se puede llamar así, que recuerdo.- dijo echándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno, he visto mejores, al principio era divertido y todo, ver como esas dos se peleaban por tu atención como dos gatas en celo, pero ahora… ya cansa.- dijo volviendo la vista hacia el exterior donde Georgiana había decidido ir a cabalgar un rato.

-No hables así de ellas, pero tengo que reconocer que he tenido algún que otro momento de querer estrangular a las dos hasta que se callaran. Lo peor de todo es lo formales y correctas que son mientras se dicen de todo con palabras cordiales. Me sacan de quicio.- Es imposible pasar más de media hora con las dos en la misma habitación hablando de otra cosa que de banalidades o sino… se desata el infierno.- se pasó las manos por su espeso y negro cabello alborotándolo.

-¡Ja! Y tu como el valiente que eres me dejas que me encargue yo de ellas, gracias primo.- le dijo con sorna.

Le miró con cara de disculpa pero no dijo nada.

-Will, oye, Caroline, ¿vas realmente en serio con ella? Nunca traes mujeres a Pemberley, al menos no con las que estas saliendo.-

Alzó la vista para ver a su primo mirarle seriamente, no era otra de sus bromas o tonterías para molestarle e irritarle, algo que notó cuando le llamó Will (siempre le llamaba Darcy). No tenía ganas de hablar de nada, y menos de su relación con Caroline, había prometido que iba a hacer que esa relación funcionase, pero había momentos que con sus caprichos y sus peticiones egoístas le exasperaba, "todos tenemos defectos" se decía, se pasó de nuevo las manos por su pelo, ya de por si desordenado, dejándolo peor.

-Sí, creo que si.-

-¿Crees que si? Que quiere decir eso.- le dijo con un tono divertido alzando una ceja.

-Pues que hay momentos que me saca de quicio, con sus peticiones, comentarios y demás.- le dijo sentándose erguido en la silla y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

Richard se lo quedó mirando esperando ese pero que parecía venir seguido de esa frase.

-Pero también tiene buenos momentos. Y creo que por eso, yo…- no terminó la frase.

-Will, si no estás seguro… ¡Asegúrate!, no estés con ella por un sentido estúpido del honor o alguna de esas chorradas que tanto te gustan a ti.- le miro antes de seguir hablando.- Si no recuerda lo que paso con Cassandra.

La única reacción de Darcy a ese nombre fue ponerse rígido como un palo en su asiento, nada más, ni siquiera un pestañeo.

-Vaya, ¿te has dado cuenta?- Darcy estaba confuso por su repentino cambio de humor y su pregunta sin sentido.- ¿Tienes algo por las mujeres que sus nombres empezando por Ca? Ca-ssandra, Ca-roline.- se rio de su propio chiste, aunque era malísimo, pero Darcy se dio cuenta de su intención, aligerar el ambiente tras haber sacado el tema de esa mujer.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero soy un hombre adulto, se lo que me hago.- le dijo con un tono tranquilo sin dejar ver nada.

-¡Eh! Quien dice que me preocupe, es simple curiosidad, aunque si termináis casándoos… no sé, pero vas a tener que hacer algo con esas dos fierecillas.- se estaba riendo seguramente al imaginarse como seria.

-¡Alto ahí!, ¿casarnos? No te embales, estoy muy bien tal y como estoy, no quiero saber nada de bodas, matrimonios, compromisos, ni ahora ni en un futuro. Además ocúpate de tus asuntos, señor playboy, no eres precisamente el más adecuado para venir dándome sermones.-

-¿Sermones? Venga ya Darcy, eso se los dejo a nuestros mayores, y por cierto.- le miro con una sonrisa picarona y guiñándole un ojo.- Gracias por el cumplido, no tengo queja de ninguna de las señoritas o señoras con las que tengo el "placer" de pasar un buen rato.-

-No sigas, no me interesan tus… aventuras.- le dijo con una mueca de asco.

-¡Ja! Seguro que aprendías unas cuantas cosas.- la expresión de Darcy decía claramente "lo dudo" pero no añadió nada, simplemente le miró sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, al menos te he sacado una sonrisa, es más difícil conseguir eso en las últimas semanas que encontrar un unicornio en estas tierras.- le dijo dándose una fuerte palmada sobre su pierna como felicitándose.

-No exageres.- le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-No exagero, es la verdad, estabas bastante… agrio, nadie habría adivinado que estabas de vacaciones, y las dos señoritas están tan ocupadas sacándose los ojos mentalmente la una a la otra que no se dan ni cuenta.-

-Otra vez con tus exageraciones. Vamos anda, a ver si conseguimos pasar un rato tranquilo con las dos.-

-Que optimista. Aunque no me esperaba esa reacción de la dulce y tímida Georgiana, siempre había sido tan… modosita.-

-Estás hablando de mi hermana, no te pases.- le dijo con una colleja al ponerse a su altura y salir de la biblioteca.

-Oye, eso ha dolido. – le dijo pasándose la mano por donde le había golpeado.- Pero tienes que reconocer que es verdad, le sienta bien, quizás la vida en la universidad y la residencia le está haciendo bien, tras la muerte de la tía Anne….- bajó el tono de voz pero no terminó lo que había estado diciendo a todos les había afectado mucho su muerte, era muy querida entre los suyos.- Lo dicho, le sienta bien.-

-No sé, yo prefería a la pequeña Georgie que venía corriendo llorando a mi habitación porque decía que había un monstruo durmiendo bajo su cama. Como pasa el tiempo.- dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

-Vale, anciano, dejémoslo ahí.- le dijo mirándole divertido.- Pero tienes que reconocer que le sienta bien, es como si tuviera un brillo y vivacidad que antes parecía apagado.-

Darcy le miró durante un segundo antes de asentir sin ganas, no podía negar que su primo tenía razón, no iba a decírselo pero le preocupaba mucho no poder ver como esta su hermana, desde que vivía en la residencia, según decía ella "para disfrutar toda la vida universitaria" aunque tenían una casa en el centro donde podría llegar en metro al edificio universitario, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, sabía que si compartía esos pensamientos en voz alta le dirían, como ya hicieron en su momento cuando fue a ingresar, que parecía una gallina clueca y no pararían de gastar bromas a su costa. No podía evitarlo su padre había estado siempre ocupado con su trabajo y tras la muerte de su madre fue incluso peor, a penas lo veían, le criaron la Señora Reynolds y sus tutores, y él a su vez a su hermana pequeña, así que había veces que era más como una hija que una hermana pequeña.

-En que piensas.- le preguntó Richard.

-¿Hm? No, nada…-

-Si tú lo dices. – Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.- Bueno vamos a la carga, a ver que nos tienen preparado esta tarde.- se rio y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Darcy asintió no tan divertido.

-Bueno, vamos allá.-

-Un momento.- le dijo Richard sujetándole el brazo para detenerlo, de repente su primo volvió a poner ese semblante serio tan poco característico de él.- Sé que hemos dejado el tema de lado porque te molesta pero… sobre Cassandra, no dejes que lo que ocurrió con ella te haga aborrecer la idea de asentarte y casarte Will, tu ere un hombre hecho para el matrimonio y la familia, siempre que encuentres a la mujer adecuada, te mereces ser feliz primo.- su mirada parecía ver más de lo que le gustaría.

-No sé de qué me hablas, y no vuelvas a mencionarla, te he dicho que esa… mujer, es agua pasada.- le dijo soltándose de su agarre.- Vamos, nos esperan.- dijo con un tono neutral.

-Ya, lo que tú digas.- no se creía para nada sus palabras, era verdad que esa mujer no era desde hacía siglos ni lo es ya nada para él, pero lo que ocurrió sigue persiguiéndole y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero no tenía sentido pincharle más con ese tema ni con Caroline. Viendo a Georgiana trotar y mirando e su dirección al alcanzar la entrada, saludó con la mano para que se acercara.- Venga primo, sonríe, no seas tan aguafiestas.-

Su chiste solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta al escuchar el característico "Fitz" que solo podía pertenecer a Caroline.

Esperaba que terminaran pronto esas dichosas vacaciones, quería mucho a su hermana y le encantaba pasar tiempo en Pemberley, pero nunca se imaginó que desearía irse de aquí en pos del bullicio de Londres.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Estaba en el enorme vestuario rebuscando entre las decenas y decenas de prendas.

-Estúpida Lizzy y sus ropas de putona. ¡Pero para que llevar esto que no tapa nada!- dijo con un tono de indignación pagando su cabreo con la pobre ropa que ya no podía defenderse.- ¡Que fuera desnuda! Sería incluso más decente que esto.- dijo apartando bruscamente la percha con el micro-vestido tan corto que si se movía aunque solo fuera un paso con eso puesto se le vería hasta el ombligo.- No me extraña que todo el mundo que me reconoce al momento cambia la cara y me mira como si fuera una pelandusca barata.-

Siguió mirando y descartando más y más prendas.

-Estúpida ropa, estúpido vestuario interminable, estúpido señor Bennet, estúpidos TODOS.- cada palabra acompañada de un rápido vistazo a una prenda para ser descartada con bruscos movimientos que solo de milagro no arrancaba las ropas y las perchas colgadas.

Con unos pantalones vaqueros y unos vestidos de los más normales que había encontrado se fue hacia la maleta abierta que había sobre la pequeña mesa del vestuario. Sin ceremonia las tiraba dentro con toda la rabia contenida mientras seguía murmurando insultos.

Se acercó a unos estantes con jerséis y continuó con el proceso de descarte sabiendo que solo tenía dos maletas y que tampoco iba a poder ir cargada con más, así que tenía que saber elegir con cuidado. Así que se decantaba por la ropa más práctica, cómoda y decente, algo difícil pero no imposible.

Pasó por delante de los cientos de zapatos que tenía Lizzy… se cansó tan solo de imaginar tener que hacer una selección de esos también, pero lo tenía claro, lo más práctico y cómodo y como no uno o dos pares de zapatos de vestir por si lo necesitara… cosa que dudaba (no tenía pensado irse de fiesta en lo que le queda de vida si con eso hace que todos la dejen de tratar como una perdida), pero si se iba para no volver, más valía ser precavida y más teniendo en cuenta lo precario de su economía en el futuro próximo, tenía claro que no podría gastárselo en banalidades.

Tras la conversación con el Señor Bennet había regresado a su piso lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y cogiendo las dos maletas más grandes que había encontrado en un rincón del vestidor empezó a llenarlas sin pararse a pensar en nada más.

-Se puede meter su dinero, su piso y TODO por el culo, Señor Bennet.- dijo en voz alta apretando los dientes mientras seguía buscando entre las capas de ropas para ver que podía llevarse de esa hilera de perchas interminables.- Aunque supongo que podrá prescindir de unos cuantos trapos, - dijo con sorna como si estuviera diciéndoselo a él.- ya que seguro que si me voy sin nada y aparezco en pelotas por la calle se armaría un buen escándalo.- se rio al imaginarse la cara del Señor Bennet si hacia eso y cuando viera las noticias por ahí circulando. Durante un segundo pensó en hacer eso tan solo por poder fastidiar al hombre mayor.

Dejo de reírse con un pesado suspiro y dejándose caer sobre la hilera de ropa que estaba inspeccionando.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Ahora que!- gruñó, no estaba para socializar, así que ignoró la puerta tan buenamente como pudo mientras se erguía y seguía con su tarea.

Pero quien fuera seguía insistiendo, así que antes de que estrangular al pobre inocente que estuviera en la puerta sin saber la nube negra de furia que se cernía sobre su cabeza fue a abrir.

-No estoy para visitas que coño…- se calló al instante al ver a Jane en la puerta, la preocupación marcando intensas arrugas en su ceño estropeando su perfecto y níveo rostro.

-¿Lizzy, puedo pasar?- dijo en un tono calmado pero podía ver que estaba nerviosa por la forma tan fija e intensa que tenia de mirarla.

-Claro, si, perdona, esto… yo…- empezó a trabarse con sus propias palabras, le había pillado su visita de sorpresa y por un instante su furia se apagó, hasta que recordó que estaba cabreada y entonces se puso tensa y enfurruñada.- Un momento, ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo? Ayer tenías turno de noche y no sueles levantarte tan temprano.- comprobó la hora en el reloj del recibidor y comprobó que eran solo las diez, normalmente Jane dormía hasta el mediodía o más tarde, dependiendo de lo agotadora que fuera la noche.

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Alto! No hace falta que digas más, ¿te ha llamado él, verdad?- le preguntó pero sonando más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si, padre me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que ha pasado.- hizo una pequeña pausa mirándole a los ojos fijamente.- Lizzy…-

-¿Que padre?, yo NO tengo padre, así que no se de quien me estás hablando.- escupiendo la palabra padre como si fuera veneno. No debía pagarlo con la pobre Jane, tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo. – Lo siento, mira, Janey, deberías volver a tu casa y descansar en condiciones, otra vez tienes turno de noche y no quiero que por mi culpa estés aquí y vayas a trabajar cansada.-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Y tú?- hizo caso omiso sobre lo que había dicho de su padre, estaba muy cabreada y la entendía, no tenía sentido hablar de eso ahora mismo.

-Bien, cabreada pero… ya se me pasará.- la miró cambiando de postura y cruzándose de brazos.- Lo dicho Janey deberías irte.- estaba siendo bastante seca con ella, pero no era buena compañía en ese momento, se giró para irse de nuevo a su habitación y seguir con las maletas.

Cuando llegó y escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de Jane se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho ni caso.

-¿Lizzy? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Creo que es bastante obvio.- la miró por encima del hombro un segundo antes de seguir descartando y mirando ropa.- Me voy de aquí.-

-Como que te vas de aquí… ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oyes, no pienso seguir en este piso, viviendo aquí, viviendo del dinero del Señ… de ese hombre.-se corrigió en el último momento, no quería ni mencionarlo porque le bullía la sangre.

-Estás cabreada, lo entiendo, pero no hagas ninguna tontería.-

-No es una tontería, es lo que debo hacer, no puedo seguir aquí viviendo de sus tarjetas, de su asqueroso dinero, es precisamente por eso que cuando le dije que estaba intentando cambiar y que estaba enderezando mi vida se rio en mi cara.- le dijo conteniéndose las ganas de girarse y gritárselo en la cara, nadie lo entendía, debía hacer esto, sino siempre seria la consentida y derrochadora borracha, drogadicta reina de los escándalos por quien todos le tomaban, hiciera lo que hiciera temía que si no tomaba esta drástica decisión así seria, y no iba a consentirlo, puede que se viera como Lizzy pero eso no quería decir que fuera a vivir como ella, le entraban escalofríos tan solo de pensarlo y se acordaba de su madre y la miserable vida que vivía y le había hecho vivir a su familia.

-Lizzy detente un segundo.- la cogió del brazo y la giró para encararla y que sus miradas se encontraran. Vio como Jane la miraba lentamente y la… ¿examinaba?

-¿Qué haces?- se soltó de su mano sintiendo cierta incomodidad.

-Yo…- dijo algo culpable.

-No, dime que me equivoco.- su silencio le dijo más que suficiente.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? Jane, de verdad… te dije que no iba a tomar nada NUNCA más, estoy limpia, estoy limpia desde entonces y seguirá siendo así. Pensé que al menos podía confiar en ti, que TU confiabas en mi…- terminó casi en un susurro… dolida, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Lizzy…-

-¡NO! Así que vale más la palabra de ese… viejo que la mía, ¿no? Claro, como soy una yonqui, alcohólica y una furcia… porque mi palabra va a valer algo más que una mierda, ¿NO?- se adentró más en el vestuario intentando alejarse de ella, en ese momento odiaba a todos y a todo, solo quería estar sola.

-¡No! Por favor Lizzy, no pienses eso, claro que confío en ti.- ella solo le contestó con un resoplido casi una risa, no la creía.-Solo que dijo algo muy raro, y por un momento dudé, no es la primera vez que me prometes que lo vas a dejar y luego….- suspiro y se abrazó como si sintiera un frio que parecía rodearle solo a ella.- siempre me mentías, cuando confiaba en ti, te ayudaba y tu… pisoteabas esa confianza, - apartó la mirada, pero podía escuchar la acusación y el dolor en sus palabras y sintió un nudo en el estómago, _Lizzy, cielos. _A este ritmo con cada cosa de la que se enteraba de la joven más sentía un peso enorme sobre ella, como si ahora tuviera que enmendar cada una de sus… acciones y enderezar esta torcida vida como si fuera una montaña rusa de la que no paraba, con cada día que pasaba, de sentir que subía y sentía la emoción de la subida para luego caer de golpe con alguna que otra cosa nueva que descubría.- es difícil creer que va a ser diferente, aunque presiento que sí, quiero seguir creyendo que sí, te quiero Lizzy.- Levantó la vista y le miró fijamente.- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, yo…

-Vale, Jane lo siento, yo...- suspiro y se acercó a ella al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, le había hecho daño a la única persona que parecía importarle de verdad y se sentía peor que cuando escuchó y aguantó las acusaciones de ese viejo que se hace llamar padre.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas compartiendo su dolor y su cariño sin palabras, sintiendo como se daban fuerzas la una a la otra.

-Bueno, parece un episodio de alguna telenovela, menos llorar y más trabajar y ya que estas aquí ayúdame.- le dijo apartándose de ella y limpiándole una lagrima suelta de su mejilla.- Vaya par de dos.-

Jane le devolvió una sonrisa y tras recomponerse se dispuso a ayudarle.

-Aunque… ¿qué has querido decir con lo de que te había contado algo muy raro?- dijo mirándole curiosa con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza inclinada antes de sumergirse en las perchas de ropa.

-Nada, seguramente sea una tontería, estaríais los dos nerviosos y tensos.- dijo restándole importancia. Lizzy le miró con más curiosidad, como diciéndole que cualquier cosa que le dijera ya no le iba a sorprender y que disparara, antes de volver a revisar otro vestido.- Pues que estabas hablando como si… no fueras Lizzy, hablabas de ti misma en tercera persona por eso creo que pensó que estabas colocada, te lo he dicho, una tontería.- terminó con una risita y se dispuso a revisar zapatos.- ¿Qué quieres llevarte? Sabía que tenías muchos pero esto…- dijo asombrada mirando toda la colección casi interminable de zapatos que ocupaba una de las paredes del vestidor.

Distraída mirando la increíble colección de calzados no se dio cuenta de lo rígida y pálida que se había quedado Lizzy con sus palabras, para ella no tendría sentido y sería una tontería, pero no sabía lo cerca de la verdad que estaba. Había sido una idiota y con el cabreo no se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, quizás debería considerar una suerte que el viejo lo hubiera achacado a las drogas porque… _Joder_. Tenía que tener más cuidado, _estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_… quería golpearse la cabeza con algo.

-¿Lizzy, me has oído?- se giró hacia ella que todavía le estaba dando la espalda haciendo ver que miraba y remiraba el vestido, si alguien le tomara el pulso ahora tendría miedo de que sufriera un paro cardiaco de lo acelerado que tenía el corazón, ya recompuesta se volvió hacia Jane y le miró como si lo que le hubiera dicho en realidad fuera una tontería e intentando recordar que le había preguntado.

-Esto… si, zapatos, mmm… Lo más práctico y cómodo, llevo ya un par de tacones y no necesito más.-

Jane le miraba sin creérselo pero con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa se dispuso a buscar.- Practico y cómodo… practico y cómodo, pues no es que tengas muchos en ese departamento.-

-Ya… supongo que no hacia muchas cosas que necesitaran un calzado practico y cómodo y la mitad de las veces seguro que terminaban hasta sin los más bonitos, altos y nada cómodos puestos.- le dijo con un tono burlón velando el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

-¡Lizzy! No necesito saber detalles de ningún tipo… Gracias.- le respondió con una risa y tirándole un zapato.

-¡Eh! Cuidado, sabes lo peligroso que es un tacón de aguja, y no solo para llamar la atención de… los hombres.- le dijo con un guiño.

-En serio, no sigas o verás tu para que uso yo ese tacón de aguja ahora mismo.- le dijo con el compañero en la mano dispuesta a lanzarlo.

Parecían dos niñas pequeñas cuando estallaron en carcajadas dejando atrás el ambiente tenso de hacia un momento, y sinceramente no se había divertido tanto en demasiado tiempo… algo que si lo pensaba era un poco patético, Jane se había convertido en la hermana que siempre había soñado. Eso le hizo acordarse de la suya… como de diferentes eran las cosas… para evitar sentirse dolida y melancólica le dijo a Jane que si quería terminar antes de que se hiciera de noche más valía que se pusieran las pilas.

-¿A dónde vas a ir Lizzy?- le preguntó Jane pasado un momento.

-Pues de momento a algún hostal barato, tengo por suerte unos cuantos cientos de Libras- y tanta suerte, había sido una coincidencia, fortuita, que usara las tarjetas para pagar todo y no el efectivo que tenía, ya que no sabía el numero PIN de las tarjetas y no podía ir a sacar dinero sin tener que dar decenas de explicaciones al banquero de turno, con este dinero podría aguantar un tiempo.- Con lo que tendré, si se buscar bien, una habitación durante unas cuantas semanas, tiempo suficiente para encontrar un trabajo. Espero- dijo sin dejar de mirar entre la ropa.

-… Mira, no deberías hacer eso, vente a mi piso, es grande y estoy sola ahora que Charlotte se ha ido a vivir con su novio Collins.- no sabía quién era Charlotte ni Collins pero tampoco le importaba al escuchar las palabras de Jane, _¿vivir con ella?._

-No, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, seria cambiar de vivir del dinero del viejo a vivir del tuyo, estaría en las mismas.- le respondió.- No pretendo ser desagradecida. ¡Ay! Se puede saber que…- le había lanzado otro zapato y se rascaba en la cabeza donde había impactado, tenía que reconocer que tenía puntería.

-Quieres dejarte de tonterías, ¿es que tu orgullo te va a mantener?, sabes que con un puñado de billetes, sin ningún trabajo en mente, sin experiencia alguna y ningún sitio donde vivir no sabes lo que te puede pasar.- le dijo con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados. _Vaya gracias Janey, eso sí que ha dolido más que el golpe._

-Janey, entiéndelo….-

-¡Entender que!, que voy a tener que dormir por las noches en mi apartamento de tres habitaciones, sola, mientras mi hermana esta en algún hostalucho de mala muerte durmiendo con chinches y ratas para ahorrar unas pocas libras mientras busca un trabajo que no sabe cuánto tiempo va a tardar en encontrar y…- se paró un momento para tomar aire tras soltar todo de carrerilla.

-Vale, vale, alto ahí sargento. Dios, Janey, los tienes bien puestos, nadie lo diría, como dicen, las mosquitas muertas son las peores. ¡Ay! Quieres parar de tirarme zapatos, ¡duele!- dijo rascándose el brazo donde había impactado esta vez.

-Iba con esa intención, no te rías de mí y ten cuidado con lo que dices, por si se te olvida, sigo siendo tu hermana mayor.- con un suspiro se tranquilizó y volvió a ser la Jane tranquila y serena de siempre. Lizzy estaba mirándole boquiabierta por el repentino cambio, _Cómo se las gastaba Janey.-_ No dejes que tu cabreo con padre te haga hacer tomar una decisión precipitada y… un momento, ¿la matrícula?- le dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿La qué?- le costó un segundo con el cambio tan rápido de tema, darse cuenta de a qué se refería. Se encogió de hombros.- ¡Ah! Pues… tendrá que ser más tarde, soy joven así que tampoco corre prisa, cuando trabaje y ahorre un poco yo ya…-

-¡NO! Lizzy, no hagas esto, si no quieres coger el dinero de padre, yo lo pagaré.- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ni hablar, eso sí que no, ya lo que me faltaba, me voy a tu piso, me pagas la matrícula de la uni y ¿luego que?... No Jane, no puedo…- Jane le cogió de los brazos y la zarandeo dejando su frase a medias.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota? No dejes que tu orgullo y cabezonería sean las que tomen la decisión, piénsalo con la cabeza.- le apretó más fuerte los brazos sorprendiéndole de lo fuerte que eran esas delicadas manos.

-Jane… yo.-

-No pienso escuchar ninguna tontería, te vienes a vivir a mi piso y te pagaré la matricula.-

-¡NO!- se soltó de su brazo.- Es que no entiendes, no es orgullo, es demostrarle a ese hombre y a todos que no soy una perdida y mantenida.- se miraron a los ojos como en una lucha por ver quien salía vencedora, al final Jane alzó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido y una maldición nada propio de una señorita como ella, le gustaba este lado de Jane y si no fuera por la discusión que estaban teniendo le habría resultado hasta divertido ver a la señorita perfecta así.

-Mira, vamos hacer una cosa, tu cedes y yo cedo por partes iguales.- la miró con curiosidad y recelo, pero esperó a ver que tenía ella en mente.- Te vienes a vivir mi piso y pago la matricula- Lizzy fue abrir la boca para replicar, así que Jane alzó una mano para hacerle callar.- ¡Deja que termine! Tú haces eso y cuando encuentres un trabajo me pagas un pequeño alquiler, innecesario ya que padre nos dio dinero para comprarnos una vivienda a Marie, a ti y a mí al cumplir los 18, con lo que este piso es tuyo… pero haz lo que quieras.- terminó rápido antes de que Lizzy volviera a intentar replicar de nuevo.- Y me vas pagando poco a poco la matrícula y los gastos que necesites ahora para la universidad, la cantidad que quieras y como quieras, aunque de nuevo algo innecesario.- No pudo evitar volver a decir esto último como cabreada por que Lizzy fuera tan cabezota y no aceptara ayuda de su propia hermana, y más aún cuando podía permitírselo.- ¿Qué te parece? Y por favor, no dejes que tu orgullo decida por ti, sabes que es perfecto y vas a poder buscar un trabajo más tranquila y relajada mientras también lo compaginas con la universidad y yo me quedo tranquila sabiendo que no vas a terminar viviendo vete tú a saber dónde.- le dijo con una sonrisita ganadora, como retándole a negar que esta era la solución perfecta.

-Está bien, tu ganas.- dijo con tono derrotado y un pesado suspiro tras un largo silencio.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón, siempre has sido la más lista de las cinco.- le dijo con suficiencia.

-No sé si te estas riendo de mi o no…- le dijo con el ceño fruncido a lo que Jane respondió con una risa.- Ríete si, eres un demonio en el envoltorio de un ángel, quien te vea jamás se lo creería.- Jane intentó parecer ofendida pero sus ojos risueños le delataban.- Por cierto Jane- le dijo antes de que se fuera a su estante con los zapatos para seguir escogiendo.- muchas gracias de verdad… yo, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí y… yo también te quiero y nunca olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por mi.- soltó un suspiro antes de que las lágrimas tomaran el control y se pusiera a llorar como una tonta.

Jane le sonrió y se dispusieron a terminar allí antes de ir a su nuevo hogar.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Había llegado temprano a la facultad para presentar los papeles y formularios cuando la simpática mujer de secretaría, tras varias horas haciendo cola como tantos otros como ella, le entrega otros formularios que rellenar.

Intentando contener su fastidio al pensar en ocupar de nuevo la interminable cola (con tan sólo tres personas para encargarse de todos los jóvenes allí no le extrañaba) se tragó lo que pensaba de la "simpática" mujer que masticaba, lo que esperaba fuera chicle, como si fuera una vaca y respirando con calma mientras mentalmente se decía a si misma que esa mujer no tenía culpa, se fue a una de las mesas vacías para rellenar el nuevo papeleo. _Ni que fuera a realizar un viaje espacial_, pensó con ironía, no recordaba que tuviera que rellenar tanto papeleo cuando ella entró en la universidad, aunque de eso hacía ya años y suponía que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, el sistema educativo siempre estaba en constante cambio, no debería sorprenderle.

De camino a la mesa como le había pasado durante toda la mañana estuvo acompañada de miradas curiosas, risitas mal disimuladas y cuchicheos que pasaban de "¿esa es realmente Elizabeth Bennet? ¿Sabías que una vez hizo...? ¿Sabes que ha estado con...? Yo leí que...".

Los ignoró como si no fuera con ella y por suerte parecían pensar que acercarse a ella no era buena idea cosa que agradeció, del humor que estaba al pensar en tener que hacer cola "otra vez", seguramente sin pretenderlo sería capaz de darles más carne de cañón para entretenerse mientras esperaban, aunque, _¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer?_ Se sentía como mono de feria.

Con el ceño fruncido empezó a escribir, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a murmurar sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta que una ligera risa masculina la sobresaltó.

-Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte, es que...- le dijo un joven que se había sentado sin darse ella cuenta en la misma mesa también con formularios para rellenarlos, aun riéndose.- ¿Alguien que deba conocer?

Ella le miró confusa sin entender.

-¿La bruja que mastica como una vaca y esperas que se atragante? - Dijo como única aclaración.

-Mierda.- murmuró más para si antes de responderle.- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?-

El asintió y cuando vio la cara entre vergüenza, bochorno y un ligero fastidio se rio de nuevo.-Entonces, esa bruja. ¿Alguien con quien debería tener cuidado?-

- Sólo decirte que cuando entres a secretaria intenta ir a la mesa del hombre calvo, parece ser el único que sabe trabajar y se nota lo rápido que va. Respecto a la bruja, me abstengo de comentar al respecto,- él le miro con humor como sabiendo de quien hablaba pero sin insistir. Así que ella siguió hablando.- en realidad no me ha hecho nada, son más bien las circunstancias y como no, las pago con ella, quizás sea una mujer simpática y maravillosa.- terminó con cierto sarcasmo.

- Si estamos hablando de la misma mujer, bruja, que me ha atendido a mí... Creo que no.- Se miraron y se rieron los dos.

-Soy Frederick Wentworth, un placer.-

-Vaya tu nombre es un poco…- dijo tras una ligera pausa pero sin saber cómo terminar.

-¿Ridículo?- le dijo el con esa media sonrisa que parecía estar presente en su rostro constantemente.

-¡No! Quería decir… ¿noble, aristocrático? Lord Wentworht. ¿Ves? Aristocrático.- le dijo con humor.

-Me han dicho muchas cosas pero que parece aristocrático no ha sido una de ellas.- dijo tras terminar de reírse.- Y nada más lejos de la realidad, vengo de una familia de marineros y pescadores, vivimos en un pequeño pueblecito costero del sudoeste, y que yo recuerde allí lo más noble que hay son los perros de raza que se utiliza para la temporada de caza en los bosques un poco más al norte.- y ahí estaba, esa media sonrisa.- Por favor, llámame Went o Fred.- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Elizabeth Bennet.- en el segundo que dijo su nombre maldijo para su adentros por darle su nombre completo, lo que le faltaba, para una persona que no estaba cuchicheando sobre ella y que le ha caído bien incluso desde el momento en el que apareció de repente en la mesa riéndose, seguramente ahora que sabía quién era lo había estropeado y también empezaría a mirarla como si fuera una atracción de circo ambulante. Esperó mientras se estrechaban las manos y cuando al soltarlas y volver a darle esa media sonrisa se dio cuenta de que no hubo ningún tipo de reacción, nada en absoluto. La que se sorprendió en ese momento fue ella, parecía que no era la única que vivía en la ignorancia sobre "Las aventuras y desventuras de Elizabeth Bennet". Él no pareció darse cuenta de que la sonrisa que le dedicó fue de alivio y agradecimiento aunque no tuviera ni idea el joven de lo refrescante que resultaba para ella su ignorancia en este sentido. Así que desde ese momento, aunque no fueran a verse o coincidir de nuevo en el futuro, decidió que le caía bien y que no le importaría poder llamarle amigo en un futuro.- Aunque puedes llamarle Lizzy.-

Asintió con esa sonrisa que parecía llevar pegada en la cara y fue entonces cuando se tomó un momento para observarlo, no se había fijado pero aunque era demasiado joven, (todavía tenía ligeros rasgos de un adolescente que todavía no había llegado a completar la madurez y estaba en ese limbo entre el hombre que seria y el adolescente que era), si era su primer año, ¿quizás 18? El caso es que dejando eso de lado era un joven atractivo, pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules y risueños, una nariz regia, unos labios demasiado finos que parecían ser el único rasgo que desentonaba en ese atractivo rostro pero que con esa sonrisa que parecía ocultar secretos que no se sonsacarían a no ser que fueras una persona afortunada le hacían restar importancia a lo que en un principio parecería su mayor defecto. _¡Ah! Quien no tuviera 18 años de nuevo_. Entonces quizás no le importaría disfrutar de algo más que de una amistad con él. Pensó con una risa, cosa que llamó la atención del sujeto de su escrutinio que durante ese rato había estado inmerso en sus formularios. Respondió a su mirada confusa con un movimiento de cabeza como diciéndole que no era nada antes de también centrarse en su papeleo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en la cola y una vez entregado el papeleo (tuvo suerte y le toco el eficiente señor calvo) y siendo, oficialmente, estudiante de primero, se encontró fuera de secretaría con Fred que le estaba esperando.

-Bueno para celebrar que hemos superado esta tortura de papeleos y colas interminables, ¿quieres tomar un café? Me han dicho que la cafetería de aquí sirve, aunque parezca imposible, unos cafés buenísimos y que incluso gente ajena a la universidad vienen aquí por la calidad y el precio.- le dijo separándose de la pared donde había estado apoyado esperándola. Aunque hacia solo unas horas que se habían conocido podía notar la especie de amistad que habían trabado en estos momentos, algo que no era consciente de cuánto le agradecía ella, porque en realidad si no fuera por Jane estaría más sola que nunca en su vida, poder decir que tenía "técnicamente" un amigo era algo agradable.

-Claro, porque no, creo que nos lo merecemos, más tú, que te ha tocado con la bruja.- le dijo riéndose, acompañándole con una risa ronca y profunda tras poner una cara de fastidio fingido y con un ligero empujón de su hombro.

-¡Went!- se giraron al escuchar a lo lejos a su derecha como un joven llamaba a su recién estrenado amigo y le saludaba con el brazo en alto para llamar doblemente su atención.

-¡Eh, George! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido de verlo.

-Menos mal que te encuentro, me comentaste que hoy vendrías a terminar la matrícula y que suerte que he llegado a tiempo.- le dijo con un ligero apretón en el hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento por la corta corrida que había hecho para llegar a ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tú no haces la matricula por la web?, como ya no eres de primer año tienes esa suerte, no tienes que hacer estas estúpidas colas,- dijo con un toque divertido y de envidia en la voz.- Que puede hacerte querer venir aquí antes de empezar el curso.- terminó compartiendo una especie de broma que ella no entendió cuando los dos se rieron.

-Sí, lo sé, pero estaba por la zona y… tengo un pequeño problema.- en ese momento pareció percatarse de que no estaba solo, no dijo nada más mientras miraba de ella a Fred.

-Creo que… voy a ir hacia la cafetería, nos vemos allí.- dijo ella captando el silencioso mensaje.

-Vale, esto… ¿sabes cómo llegar?- le dijo Fred como recordando que no estaba solo. Ella asintió y con un ligero movimiento de la mano empezó a alejarse.

Pero el otro joven al que había llamado George sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba dentro del rango donde escuchaba sus voces, o sin importarle empezó de nuevo hablar.

-Veras, es que he tenido un pequeño problema con la matricula, no me llega el dinero y…- parecía hablar con algo de vergüenza e incomodidad.

-Vaya putada, ¿Cuánto necesitas?- no escuchó la cantidad mientras seguía alejándose lentamente, no era una cotilla pero…- ¡Vaya! Eso es mucho dinero, tendré que ir a un cajero. Creo que aquí en la facultad había uno en la entrada. Luego…-

Ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar más, se giró un momento y vio como los dos jóvenes entraban de nuevo al edificio. Sin darle más importancia aligeró el paso y se fue hacia la cafetería.

* * *

_**NdA: **Me disculpo una y mil veces por haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero por motivos personales no he podido escribir durante bastante días entre unas cosas y otras. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta._

_Como podéis ver es mucho más corto de lo normal, suelen ser de 2000+ más o menos. Pero he decidido cortar aquí el capítulo y publicar este fragmento para al menos publicar algo y ver que sigo aquí con esta historia que me encanta._

_Estuve dándole muchas vueltas porque si lo pensaba, Lizzy entró en la universidad gracias a la influencia de su padre, sus notas durante la ultima etapa en el instituto y cuando entró en la universidad eran bastante pésimas, con lo que la nota de acceso que debería tener, debía ser bajísima y no podría entrar a la carrera de diseño de interiores. La cosa es que como a mi la universidad y demás es simplemente un medio, escenario para seguir desarrollando la historia, no he querido darle más incapie, porque se podría volver eterno, tener que esperar un año para acceder y todo el rollo consiguiente, etc etc._

_He decidido que la universidad a la que accede es ficticia, esta en la periferia de Londres y excepto medicina, que esta situada al lado de un hospital universitario en pleno Londres, y Derecho que esta situado en una zona céntrica de Londres a uno 8-9 minutos en metro de la universidad, el resto esta todo agrupado en un conjunto de edificios, a pocos minutos unos de otros, con las diferentes instalaciones, residencias y otras pequeñas comodidades cerca._

_Esta universidad tiene notas de acceso mucho más bajas pero... por eso sus matriculas son mucho más caras. Eso no quiere decir que no sea una buena universidad, al contrario, esta pensada más para gente "pudiente" ya que cuenta con un profesorado brillante y las mejores y ultimas instalaciones, tecnologías etc., es por eso, por lo que Lizzy (Alice), teniendo en cuenta lo caro que resultaba (y tomando de base sus matriculas, gastos etc en la universidad) decidió hablar con el Señor Bennet antes de realizar tal gasto, y bueno como sabéis ha sido Jane al final quien le ha ayudado a pagarlo._

_Explicado un poco esto, ya que para mi no tenia mucho sentido que pudiera entrar asi como asi en la universidad, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y con suerte, pronto tendré el siguiente listo._

_Para quien haya leído o le gusten otras obras de Jane Austen, supongo que sabréis a quien hace referencia el nombre que le he dado a este nuevo personaje que aparece (después de Orgullo y prejuicio es mi 2º libro favorito de Austen), y ¿sabéis quien es George? Ya iba siendo hora de que apareciera. ;)_


	15. Chapter 14

**NdA:** _Me suelo olvidar el disclaimer pero creo que después del primer capítulo tampoco es que sea muy necesario, creo que es bastante claro que O&P no es mio a estas alturas XD. Por si acaso, cuando me acuerdo lo escribo. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** ___Orgullo&Prejuicio y sus personas pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo solamente los uso para disfrutar escribiendo y dejando mis ideas fluir con ellos._

* * *

Capítulo 14

Estaba esperando en la mesa, ya había pedido un café y estaba enviándole el mensaje que le había prometido a Jane cuando hubiera terminado:

**Janey:** _"¿Terminado ya todo el papeleo?"_

**Lizzy: **_"Si, por fin! En la cafetería tomando algo"_

**Janey:** _"Me alegro, descanso estos dos próximos días a la que termine este turno. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo cenando fuera!"_

**Lizzy:** _"XD No hace falta, deberías descansar. Además no deberías, no se… salir con ese nuevo interino tan majo? ;)"_

**Janey:** _"¡No! Tiene novia el otro día vino a traerle algo que se había olvidado, y prefiero salir a cenar con mi hermana, conozco un restaurante que hacen una pasta italiana… mmm"_

**Lizzy:** _"No me uses de excusa! XD Pero vaya pena, por lo que me contaste era un gran partido. Aunque… él se lo pierde quedándose con la tonta de su novia en vez de contigo."_

**Janey:** _"¡Lizzy! No hables así de la gente, no la conoces, era una joven muy agradable. Pero gracias por el cumplido :)"_

**Lizzy:** _"Bueno, quizás fuera… ¿su hermana?"_

**Janey:** _"No creo que besarse delante de público con tu hermana sea muy… ¿normal?"_

**Lizzy:** _"Vaya, lo dicho, él se lo pierde"_

**Janey:** _"¡No seas cría! Entonces, ¿italiano? Esta noche… ¿tú y yo?"_

**Lizzy:** _"¿Es eso una cita?"_

**Janey:** _"J aja ja, si señorita, le estoy proponiendo que pase una noche conmigo cenando en un acogedor restaurante"_

**Lizzy:** _"Con una proposición así, como rechazarle! XD"_

**Janey:** _"Haré la reserva. Hasta luego."_

-Vaya, ¿algo interesante?- escucho una voz entre sus risas. - Perdón por la espera.- se giró para encontrarse a Fred con su amigo pidiendo permiso con un gesto de la cabeza antes de sentarse. Le sorprendió, no quedaban jóvenes así de educados, creía que estaban extintos… _y, ahora sonaba como una abuela… ¡otra vez!_

-Nada, hablando con mi hermana, le prometí que le avisaría en cuanto terminara con el papeleo.- por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como el amigo no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Fred pareció darse cuenta también.- ¡Ah! Disculpa, no os he presentado con lo de antes y demás…- con un gesto de la mano señaló a George.- Este es George Wickham nos conocemos de mi pueblo, sus padres tienen allí una residencia y desde que era pequeño va allí a pasar los veranos, desde entonces siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos.-

-Hola, encantado.- le dio un apretón de la mano con una sonrisa de anuncio.

-Lo mismo digo, soy Elizabeth Bennet, aunque puedes llamarme Lizzy si quieres.- se dio cuenta en el mismo momento que había asociado su nombre y su (mala) "fama" por la ligera forma en que sus ojos se habían agrandado un segundo antes de cubrirlo con una amistosa sonrisa, se giró para comentar algo con Fred, momento que aprovechó para disimuladamente estudiar al joven, parecía algo mayor que Fred, tenía un pelo negro como el carbón corto y ondulado, unos ojos color chocolate, parecía estar bien formado pero sin ser excesivamente musculoso, le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Fred, aunque no podía estar muy segura ya que estaban sentados, su sonrisa… podría derretir hasta un iceberg, por lo general parecía un joven encantador. Aunque tenía cierto aire… le recordaba a alguien, pero era incapaz de decir a quién.

En ese momento el joven de la barra le avisó de que ya estaba su pedido y se levantó para ir a buscarlo.

-Sera mejor que vaya a pedir para nosotros, ese olor a café me llama.- dijo Fred con una risita. Le preguntó a George que quería antes de ir hacia la barra.- Ya traigo también lo tuyo.- Con un gracias se volvió a sentar.

Se estableció un silencio incomodo entre los dos mientras esperaban, podía ver como la miraba fijamente mientras intentaba disimular que estaba ocupada con el móvil.

-Esto… eres, ¿esa Elizabeth Bennet?- su intento de conversación no podía haber sido su peor elección. Además los dos sabían que era ella.

Se tensó alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- Disculpa, yo no pretendía…- no sabía si era real o estaba fingiendo ese nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-No, tranquilo, me suelo poner a la defensiva, ese tipo de comentarios y preguntas no acaban bien… al menos para mí.- intentó hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente cada vez más tenso, aunque no parecía que el joven acabara de tragárselo. Sabía que estaba siendo poco racional, que le preguntara sobre ella, no quería decir que necesariamente terminara acribillándole a preguntas sobre si hizo esto o paso aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, se ponía a la defensiva automáticamente.

El sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar hacia Fred y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

-¿Y, George, tu que estudias?- dijo para intentar llenar ese incómodo silencio.

-Pues, Derecho, estoy en mi segundo año.- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-Vaya, ¿te gustan las leyes?-

- Se puede decir que era más de quebrantarlas y un día un amigo hizo una broma de que lo mío seria estudiar Derecho así sabría que podía hacer o no sin tener que romperlas y acabar en problemas, estábamos bastante borrachos pero me lo tome en serio.- dijo riéndose al acordarse de aquel día, ella simplemente alzó una ceja.- ¡Eh! Era muy joven, ahora soy un respetable ciudadano,- no estaba muy segura de eso, tenía una mirada de pícaro…- si vieras como se reía Joseph cuando se enteró que entré a estudiar Derecho.- se rio cuando le conto con gesto exagerados la escena.

-Aquí traigo los cafés.- dijo Fred dejándolos sobre las mesas.- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, parecía que os lo estabais pasando muy bien.-

-No, solo le estaba contando como acabé estudiando Derecho.-

-¡Oh! Otra vez esa historia, la habré escuchado mil veces por lo menos.- George fingiéndose ofendido le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro cosa que hizo que los tres se rieran cuando casi se atraganta Fred con el café que en ese momento estaba bebiendo.

-Perdona, no me había fijado.-

-Ya, yo me lo creo.- le dijo Fred devolviéndole el puñetazo cuando termino de limpiarse el café de la barbilla.- Esa miradita funcionara con las mujeres, a mí no me la das. –

-¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido.- respondió llevándose las manos al corazón como si le hubiera asestado un flechazo.

Sus risas llamaron la atención de los dos que se giraron mirándole entre avergonzados y confusos.- Perdón, perdón, es que… parecéis dos niños pequeños así discutiendo.-

-¡Ah! Y este es el golpe mortal del día.- agacho la cabeza apretándose más fuerte el corazón como si esta vez hubiera recibido un golpe mortal.- Creo que necesito ser recompensado por un ataque como ese. ¿Qué me dices de salir conmigo esta noche?- dijo haciendo un baile con las cejas y esa sonrisa asesina_, eso sí que era un arma mortal_.

-¿Eso te funciona con las mujeres?- no pudo evitar reírse mientras le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No he tenido queja hasta ahora.- volvió hacer otro baile con las cejas, la verdad que era encantador, no se había reído y divertido tanto en… bastante. Lástima que no le gustaran los críos –porque eso era para ella—, por mucho que ahora tuviera 22 años, era pura apariencia, tenía casi 30 años, y siempre le habían gustado los hombres más mayores, o al menos de su edad, ni siquiera por pasar un buen rato iba a salir con un crio_, ¿segundo año? Que tendría. ¿20 años? Aunque parecía mucho más mayor._ Pensó mientras él seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Creo que voy a tener que rechazarte, tengo una cita ya esta noche.- le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Novio? Normal, debería haber sabido que alguien tan hermosa, inteligente y simpática como tu tendría ya novio.- dijo dejando caer los hombros abatido, aunque estaba bien claro que todo era puro teatro.

-Gracias, pero no. Estoy libre y sin compromiso.- le respondió, sus cumplidos no iban hacer mella en ella, no era una adolescente, por favor, para babear tras un hombre porque le soltara esas lisonjas. Viendo que había despertado su interés de nuevo, prosiguió antes de que le diera tiempo de decir nada.- Y no, estoy perfectamente bien así.- el soltó un bufido como no creyéndoselo y sacudiendo la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, era mono, no pudo evitar reírse por su impetuosidad y su forma de lanzarse sin miramientos y sin tapujos.- Pierdes el tiempo.-

-Ya veremos,- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Eh! Déjala en paz, es mi amiga y quiero que siga siéndolo, no la espantes.- intervino Fred que había estado mirando divertido el intercambio.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta.- le dijo agradeciéndole aun así su intervención con una sonrisa.- No soy tan voluble como para dejar de ser tu amiga por esto.-

Vio la hora en el enorme reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la cafetería. Maldijo en voz baja, le tocaba a ella esta semana hacer la compra, y también tenía la entrevista de trabajo en esa cafetería que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, si quería tener tiempo de ducharse y prepararse antes de salir a cenar con Jane debía salir ya.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que dejaros, tengo cosas por hacer y ya voy con la hora justa.- dijo excusándose mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Vaya, que lastima. No será por algo que haya dicho, no te habré incomodado, ¿verdad?- le pregunto George.

-¡No! No, tranquilo, lo he dicho en serio, no me ha molestado, pero es cierto que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si no salgo ya llegaré tarde.- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa, le caían bien los dos, no quería que pensaran que le había molestado o incomodado algo, al contrario se sentía relajada viendo que la trataban como a una joven normal y no la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro por ser quien era.

-Ya nos veremos por la uni entonces.- le dijo Fred con esa media sonrisa suya.

-Claro, adiós.- se despidió con la mano y con paso rápido mirando su reloj salió en dirección al metro.

**-O&P-**

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin llegaron a Londres.

Georgie iban tras ellos en el coche de Richard… chica con suerte, las incesante quejas de Caroline por todo lo que se había perdido mientras habían estado en Pemberley, y luego la consiguiente larga lista que citó de eventos y cosas que tenía que hacer para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido en el "campo" (dijo esto como si fuera una vil enfermedad) le habían hecho querer abrir la puerta y tirarse del coche, era un destino mejor que estar durante horas escuchándole, pero no era la primera vez, así que se sumió en sus propios pensamientos haciendo odios sordos y asintiendo de vez en cuando para hacer ver que estaba atento a sus palabras.

-¿Fitz, estas escuchándome?- su pregunta le sacó de su frustrado deseo de tirarse o escapar de allí sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro.- le dijo sin saber de qué había estado hablando.

-No me estabas escuchando verdad, ¿Qué he dicho?- le dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, mira estoy cansando.- le dio por excusa con un tono demasiado cortante.

-Perdona, estoy hablando mucho… ¿no?- le dijo con una mueca rompiendo el silencio que había caído en el coche roto solo por el ruido del viento y de los otros coches.

-No, tranquila.- mintió él, se sentía mal al ver que le había dolido su cortante comentario.

Ella por toda respuesta encendió la radio y condujo lo que quedaba de trayecto en silencio. Debería estar avergonzado y castigándose por su actitud, no debería estar satisfecho ni contento por esto, pero una parte muy profunda, esa parte que siempre mantenía bajo control estaba muy agradecido por el cambio y por el silencio.

Para intentar aligerar el ambiente y quizás también su consciencia colocó su enorme mano morena sobre la pequeña mano blanca como la nieve y bien cuidada de ella que tenía sobre el cambio de marchas.

Ella le miró y le devolvió la ligera sonrisa que él le estaba dando, una apacible tregua silenciosa se estableció en el coche.

Primero pararon en el apartamento de Caroline para dejar sus cosas antes de ir a la casa de los Darcy donde vivía Georgie con su padre, aunque como si estuviera sola porque técnicamente nunca estaba en casa, cuando no estaba en la residencia o Pemberley.

-Bueno, ¿un Luigi esta noche, Georgie?- le dijo Darcy bajando con Richard después de haber subido la última maleta de su hermana.

-¡Oh! Si, hace tiempo que no vamos y Marco hace la mejor pasta de todo Londres.- le respondió emocionada.

-Luigi… no me suena nada, es ¿algún restaurante nuevo italiano?- preguntó Caroline haciendo que Georgiana borrara su sonrisa de golpe, era como si hasta que le había escuchado hablar se hubiera olvidado de su presencia.

-No, hace ya más de un siglo que ese restaurante esta en Londres, quizás no lo conozcas porque estas más acostumbrada a… restaurantes de Lujo, es bastante pequeño y poco ostentoso, está bastante escondido incluso para estar en Mayfair, dudo que te guste.- le respondió con un tono de inocencia y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Georgiana! El restaurante tiene muy buena fama pero no es muy conocido, tampoco se molestan en darse más a conocer ya que cuentan con su clientela fija y no suelen tener nunca mesas vacías, es pequeño, acogedor y aunque no diría que tiene la mejor pasta de Londres, no he comido en todos los restaurantes de por aquí, también tengo que decir que es uno de mis favoritos.- explicó lanzándole una mirada de reproche a la joven que pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y alejada de su confortable Pemberley se sentía desprotegida y compungida por su propia actitud excesivamente desagradable, y su característica timidez la invadió, con los ojos bajos y un ligero rubor se mantuvo al margen mientras Darcy seguía explicándole a Caroline sobre el restaurante.

-Yo me apunto.- dijo Richard después de acercarse a Georgiana y pasarle un brazo por el hombro.- ¿Le importaría disfrutar de la compañía de este viejo en esta cena señorita?- por fin levantó la cabeza y le dedicó esa sonrisa tímida más normal en la joven, frunció un poco el ceño, _¿Qué había pasado con esa pequeña fierecilla de Pemberley_? Pero no le dio tiempo a que viera sus pensamientos antes de plasmar otra sonrisa en su propia cara.

-A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro.- dijo Darcy llamando la atención de los dos.- ¿No tienes alguna mujer a la que perseguir esta noche?-

-Tsk, tsk, yo no persigo a las mujeres, ellas me persiguen a mí. ¡Ay!- se apartó de Georgiana cuando le clavó el codo en el costado.- Perdón, perdón, no debería haber dicho eso. Aunque sea cierto.- murmuró esto último pero ella lo escuchó y se tuvo que apartar para no recibir otro codazo de la ofendida joven, _así que la fierecilla seguía por ahí_.

-No deberías hablar así Richard, las mujeres nunca te tomarán en serio, ¿y si algún día encuentras una a la que quieras de verdad y no sea capaz de ver más allá de esa fachada de playboy, eh? ¿Qué pasara entonces?- el solo le respondió con una risotada.

-Te tendré a ti y al cascarrabias de tu hermano para hacerme compañía mientras lloro por esa mujer que no me hace caso.- le dijo dándole un abrazo levantándola del suelo y haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa.

-Déjate de hacer el payaso Richard, Caroline y yo vamos a mi piso para prepararnos. A las…- miró su reloj.- siete y media vendré a buscarte.- terminó mirando a su hermana.

Aunque a Georgiana no le hizo ni pizca de gracia saber que iban a ir a su restaurante favorito con Caroline, se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la mirada baja, guardando a la fierecilla dentro de nuevo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Richard.

-¡Eh, y yo que!- intervino Richard, Darcy no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad y desilusión de Georgiana.

-Te diga lo que te diga harás lo que te dé la gana, como siempre, así que espero que estés aquí preparado para cuando regresemos o nos iremos sin ti.- le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la frente de su hermana y marchándose de la casa con Caroline.

-Tan simpático y encantador como siempre.- dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta ignorando su comentario.

-Bueno pequeña, nos vemos luego, voy a casa a cambiarme.- le dijo también con un pequeño beso en la coronilla de su pequeñita y rubia cabeza.

-Gracias.- dijo ella cogiéndole un momento de la mano antes de que se fuera.

-¿Por?- le dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

-Nada. Hasta luego.- le respondió con una sonrisa antes de subir hacia su habitación.

* * *

**NdA:** _El restaurante "La pasta di Luigi di Firenze" mencionado en el capítulo es inventado. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia._


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-Qué te parece.- le dijo Jane con los brazos estirados y dando una vuela sobre sí misma. Llevaba un sencillo pero coqueto vestido color lavanda que resaltaba sus ojos azules claros.

-Está usted preciosa Señorita Bennet… si no fueras mi hermana y fuera un hombre seguro que te tiraba los tejos.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Lizzy! – le dijo escandalizándose un segundo antes de unirse a sus risas. – Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa Lizzy.- le dijo mirando el vestido negro sin mangas de falda suelta que llevaba, simple pero sofisticado.

-Gracias.- le dijo con otro guiño y una ligera reverencia.

Jane sacudió la cabeza cogió su pequeño bolso y comprobó la hora para ver que iban bien de tiempo.

-La pasta di Luigi di Firenze… Vaya nombre más… ¿Cliché?- dijo Lizzy al llegar al restaurante alzando una ceja mientras miraba a su hermana.

Jane frunció el ceño y la miró confusa. -¿No lo recuerdas? Veníamos mucho antes de…- se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- Antes.- sabía que se refería sin necesidad de terminar la frase, "antes de" que empezara a darse la buena vida a base de drogas y fiestas, no hacía falta ser Lizzy para saberlo. Le salvó de responder más excusas y mentiras la llegada del Maître porque no sabía que decirle, si claro, Lizzy habría estado allí pero ella no era Lizzy, algo que a veces había momentos en los que se le olvidaba, sobre todo cuando pasaba tiempo con Jane, se estaba acomodando y aclimatando a su nueva vida quizás demasiado y en parte tenía miedo de olvidarse de quien era en realidad y dejarse llevar por la vida de esta joven, perder su identidad y que Alice dejara de existir, a veces cuando pensaba eso se reía de ella misma y se decía que era una tontería, pero no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello con lo que más veces de las necesarias se sumía en estos estúpidos pensamientos, más aún en esas noches en las que se quedaba a veces hasta tarde estudiando y buscando todo lo que pudiera y más sobre Elizabeth Bennet, su familia, su vida y demás.

La llegada a la mesa la sacó de sus cada vez más sombríos pensamientos y decidió disfrutar de la noche y la cena, y si el olor que le llegaba era un indicativo, iba a disfrutar más de lo que pensaba de la comida.

Después de pedir y que les llegara el primer plato estaban disfrutado de una animada conversación donde bromeaba con Jane sobre algún interino nuevo o algún doctor interesante.

-De verdad Lizzy no hay nadie y tampoco estoy interesada en salir con ningún hombre ahora mismo.- le resultaba gracioso ver como se sonrojaba mientras le regañaba.

-¡Ja! Eso decimos todas cuando no tenemos novio, ni ningún hombre en el punto de mira.- le dijo recordando sus propias palabras esa misma mañana.

-En mi caso es cierto, la última relación que tuve… No acabó muy bien, y sinceramente no quiero volver a pasar por otra tan pronto, estoy bien así.- pudo ver el dolor y añoranza en sus ojos.

-¡Eh! Lo siento, ¿quieres hablar de ello?- le dijo cogiéndole la mano sin saber que hacer o decir.

-No, ya hace tiempo de aquello, estoy bien.- le dio un ligero apretón y se soltó la mano para colocarse la servilleta sobre el regazo y empezar a comer.- Pero hablemos de algo más interesante, hemos venido aquí a celebrar tu ingreso.-

Ella hizo lo propio con su servilleta también y cuando probó los tortellini que le habían servido no pudo contener un susurrado gemido de placer.

-Están riquísimos.- dijo saboreándolos con ganas.

-Te lo he dicho, no hay mejor restaurante de pasta italiana que este, Marco es un cocinero increíble.- le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me arrodillo ante vos, tenías razón, creo que me he enamorado de este sitio.- le respondió dándole la razón y haciendo una floritura con la mano en reconocimiento, que hizo soltar una risita a Jane, le gustaba hacerla reír, parecía estar siempre muy seria, si, tenía una constante sonrisa apacible en la cara pero cuando pasabas más y más tiempo con ella la conocía cada vez mejor y podía ver una mirada triste y solitaria que parecía pasarle desapercibida a todo el mundo bajo esa serenidad que la rodea, nunca le había preguntado y sabía que tampoco le diría nada más que su característico "estoy bien, no me pasa nada" y esa sonrisa que parecía engañar a todos, pero tras varias semanas con ella podía ver más allá. Así que cualquier cosa que consiguiera hacerla reír le alegraba, era una joven encantadora y cada vez la quería más, le gustaría poder hacer más por ella, sentía que ni con tres vidas más podría conseguir compensar todo lo que había hecho por ella, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

-¿Has tenido algún problema en la facultad?- le preguntó Jane. No sabía si le preguntaba por el tema de papeleo o por la gente y los chismorreos.

-No, al contrario todo genial. Además he conocido a dos chicos muy agradables, cuando te he mandado el mensaje esta mañana estaba en la cafetería esperando a que llegaran para tomar algo con ellos.- le dijo sinceramente, es cierto que había estado escuchando cuchicheos y risita mientras estuvo allí esperando pero nada más, no era una cría podía con eso y más, había aguantado cosas peores que unos cuantos murmullos en su propia casa.

-Vaya, ¿algo que quieras compartir?- dijo con una intensa mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no no! Eran cri…- se detuvo antes de decir críos, para su edad en realidad no eran críos y no quería entrar en una discusión con Jane sobre porque pensaba que eran críos si a penas se llevaban unos pocos años de diferencia.- Son buenos chicos pero no te imagines cosas que no son.- le dijo negando rotundamente con la cabeza para darle más énfasis.

-Aja… con mucho ahínco lo estás negando tú.-

-¡Jo jo! Podemos estar discutiendo esto todo el día y la respuesta será la misma, así que no sigas.- le dijo intentando reprenderle con la mirada.

- Y que tal la entrevista, acabo de acordarme que era esta tarde, ¿no?- dijo cambiando de tema con una sonrisa triunfal, ella no diría nada de los dos jóvenes y a su vez Lizzy no le haría más tontos comentarios sobre interinos y doctores, las dos saldrían ganando.

-Genial, empiezo la semana que viene, además el horario de trabajo lo puedo compaginar con las clases entre semanas y luego jornada completa los fines de semana, trabajo perfecto.- respondió contenta por conseguir el trabajo. Pero de golpe su semblante se tornó serio.- Aunque…- le dedico una mirada curiosa a Jane.- De que conoces tú al encargado Matthew, cuando te mencionó se puso nervioso y murmuró algo. Dime la verdad, me ha contratado porque TU se lo has dicho o porque realmente me quería contratar.- la miraba fijamente esperando su reacción.

-¡No! Claro que no, digo, si yo…- se puso nerviosa y empezó a juguetear con la servilleta.- Es cierto que le mencioné que te hiciera una entrevista, porque sé que buscaban a una nueva chica, pero solo eso, la entrevista, nada más. Si te contrató es porque de verdad quiso hacerlo.- la mirada ceñuda de Lizzy le dijo que no estaba convencida del todo. Suspiró.- Lizzy, tú y yo sabemos que llevas semanas buscando trabajo, y que… por unas circunstancias u otras no te quieren contratar en ningún lado, solo te estaba echando una mano yo…-

-No sigas.- la mirada derrotada de Lizzy hizo que Jane le mirara con comprensión y un poco de culpa.- Tienes razón, si mi escaso currículo ya no les hace negarse a contratarme, es verme y asociarme con la alocada Elizabeth Bennet y no necesitan más para decirme que no.- con un pesado suspiro pinchó con más fuerza de la necesaria otro tortellini, la cena que tanto estaba disfrutando con el curso de la conversación se iba tornando en una ingestión de pasta insípida.

-Es por eso que… de verdad, solo le dije que te entrevistara, que buscaba y que tenías ganas de trabajar, y que era decisión suya, somos amigos pero el trabajo y los negocios no tienen nada que ver, si no hubiera visto que podrías servir, de verdad, no te habría contratado.- le dijo mirándole seria y firme.

-Gracias, es solo que… ya has hecho demasiado por mí, y todo lo que había dicho de buscarme la vida, blablablá, me hace quedar como una falsa y una hipócrita además de una aprovechada.- dijo con la mirada fija en su plato.

-¡Como puedes pensar eso! Soy tu hermana, claro que voy ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario, ni eres una hipócrita, ni te estas aprovechando ni nada de eso.- le dijo con tono airado y ofendida.

-Yo…- sacudió la cabeza y no termino lo que iba a decir, alzó la cabeza y miró a Jane con gratitud y resolución.- Eres la mejor, gracias, te puedo asegurar que no te vas arrepentir de haberle pedido a tu amigo que me contratara. Hago y haré los mejores café de The City, ya lo verás.- terminó con una sonrisa mientras Jane sacudía la cabeza, pero con eso simple gesto se aligeró el ambiente tenso de unos momentos antes y volvieron la conversación a temas más entretenidos y mundanos mientras de nuevo disfrutaban de una agradable cena.

**-O&P-**

Llegaron al restaurante más tarde de lo previsto porque Caroline se había entretenido indecisa entre un vestido u otro. Por más que Darcy le había insistido que no era una cena formal ella no le había hecho ni caso diciendo que, si recordaba sus palabras exactas, "una dama siempre ha de mostrar su mejor aspecto sin importar la situación". El alzó una ceja y estuvo a un segundo de preguntarle que habría hecho entonces si se hubiera encontrado, a causa de una tormenta, atrapada en una isla desierta, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta así que se calló y después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj por enésima vez le dijo con un ultimátum "o vienes ya o me voy solo" consiguiendo que, mágicamente, se decidiera y terminara en arreglarse en un tiempo record, si lo hubiera sabido le habría dicho eso antes. No que iban ya con retraso.

Odiaba llegar tarde a un compromiso y más aún cuando él mismo había sido quien había establecido una hora, Caroline lo sabía y aun así por su culpa habían llegado veinte minutos tarde a su casa para recoger a Georgiana que miró junto a su primo, que conocían su obsesión por la puntualidad, al reloj con unos gestos exagerados y cómicos, Richard abrió la boca seguramente para reírse y burlarse de él pero una gélida mirada por su parte le hizo callar, aunque en el mismo momento en el que se giró para ir hacia el coche dio un respingo al escuchar sus risas a su espalda, ni siquiera perdió el paso ante las carcajadas y la mirada de reproche que les lanzó Caroline, cerro las manos en puños para no girarse y decirle cuatro cosas a Richard y siguió andando, no quería estropear esta noche ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Georgie ir a Luigi.

_¿Porque diablos había permitido que Richard viniera?,_ era capaz de irritar y buscarle las cosquillas hasta a un muerto y parecía tener especial predilección en buscar y encontrar las suyas.

-Estoy deseando comer la lasaña de Marco, es mi favorita.- la voz excitada de Georgie llamó su atención antes de girarse a su acompañante.

Caroline parecía extrañamente silenciosa mientras entraban con Richard y Georgie en cabeza hablando animadamente de la cocina de Marco.

El Maître se acercó.

-¡Señor Darcy, Señorita Georgiana! Cuanto tiempo sin verles por aquí, no se puede imaginar lo contentos que nos hemos puesto todos, especialmente Marco al saber que venían ustedes.- dijo con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza antes de indicarles su mesa favorita, la que siempre le reservaban.

-Es un lugar muy….- todos miraron a Caroline que llevaba desde que habían salido de su piso, según ella "con prisas" sin decir palabra. Darcy esperó con el ceño fruncido, se detuvo al ver su expresión y terminó.- acogedor.- sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera en el cuarto de la limpieza en vez de en un "lugar acogedor" como lo había descrito. Molestó a Darcy esa actitud, tenía que recordarse que aunque tenía sus… excentricidades Caroline seguía siendo una buena mujer y novia, aunque últimamente parecía repetirse eso más veces de lo normal últimamente.

-Sí, espera a probar la comida, tienen una pasta…- Georgiana hizo un ruido como saboreando la comida tan solo de imaginarla.

-¿Pasta? ¡Uy, no! tienen muchos carbohidratos y no puedo comer eso que engordo.- se hizo el silencio.

-Caroline.- dijo Darcy con un suspiro.- ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dicho eso? Eso es falso, ¿sabes al menos que son los carbohidratos?- habló como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña que no quería comerse sus verduras.

-Claro que sí, - respondió sulfurada y ofendida. _No. No tenía ni idea,_ pensó medio divertido.- Por quien me tomas, además me lo dijo mi amiga Susan.- dijo sin entrar en más detalles como si tuvieran que saber quién era esa.

-Vale, y Susan…- dijo con énfasis en su nombre.- ¿es nutricionista, médico o algo similar?-

-¿Susan? ¿Médico?- se rio.- Si Susan es médico yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra, no que va.- le dijo con un golpecito sobre el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre la mesa como reprendiéndole pero disfrutando de una buena broma a costa de su, según ella, amiga.- Ella sigue una dieta de un libro muy famoso, me ha dicho que le ha funcionado muy bien, y en el libro decía que nada de pasta, no era bueno.-

-La pasta es buena, lo que no es bueno es abusar de ella, pero se puede decir eso de casi cualquier alimento.- intervino Georgiana sin contener un poco de su irritación.

-Bueno, que coma lo que quiera, - dijo Richard para intentar evitar un enfrentamiento entre las dos… Lo habían hecho bien hasta ese momento, esperaba poder disfrutar de una velada ligeramente tranquila por mucho que le divirtiera de vez en cuando verlas discutir.- También hay variedad de ensaladas si no quiere pasta, también tienen algunos pescados típicos de la costa italiana, o…-

-¡Uf! No, si es pescado azul no, contiene más grasas y no.- le cortó Caroline.

-Déjame adivinar, tu amiga Susan te lo dijo, ¿no?- le respondió Darcy cada vez más irritado, se ve que no había necesidad de traer a Richard para molestarte, ella lo estaba consiguiendo solita y todavía no habían ni pedido el primer plato.

Richard y Georgie soltaron un pesado suspiro sin disimulo, pero Caroline en su mundo mágico y feliz ni se percató de que empezaba a molestar a sus acompañantes.

-Sí, me lo dijo ella, - dijo satisfecha de tener una amiga que entendía de estas cosas y poder enseñarles algunas cosas a los presentes.- Así que creo que me decantaré por algo seguro, una ensalada.-

-Muy bien, pues ensalada para ti.- dijo dando por finalizada esta conversación sin sentido. No sabía lo que decía y no iba a regañarle como a una niña diciéndole que su amiga no tenía ni puñetera idea, que el libro era una estafa y que ellas dos eran unas cabezas huecas por hacer caso al libro ese, no entendía que con el dinero que tenía no fuera a un nutricionista en vez de hacer caso a un estúpido libro y los consejos de la tonta de su amiga.

Mientras esperaban su comida consiguieron, no sabía bien como, entablar una conversación donde podían participar los cuatro sin tensiones ni pullas aquí y allá por parte de Georgie y de Caroline.

Una risa femenina que parecía resonar por encima de toda conversación y la música del local le dejó helado, se puso rígido y dejo de prestar atención a lo que se estaba diciendo.

Sin saber muy bien porque empezó a buscar la fuente de esa risa con la mirada.

-¿Will, pasa algo?- le preguntó Georgie.

-No, no. ¿Qué decías?- dijo volviendo su atención a lo que estaba contándole su hermana y olvidándose de esa risa y su origen.

Pero estaban ya terminado el primer plato y cantando alabanzas por la cocina de Marco y hablando sobre unos nuevos platos que había en el menú y que les gustaría probar la próxima vez que vinieran, al menos todos comentaban y Caroline simplemente les miraba en silencio, cuando de nuevo esa risa le produjo otro escalofrío y le volvió a llamar la atención, ¿de quien sería? ¿Porque diablos estaba reaccionando así?, ¿era el único que la escuchaba como si estuviera riéndose esa mujer justo a su lado?

Pensando eso intentó mirar disimuladamente por su hombro para ver si estaba en la mesa de su espalda, pero solo había un matrimonio mayor, era imposible que esa risa perteneciera a esa señora, de nuevo se dispuso a buscar con la mirada lo más discretamente posible, cuando pensó que se lo había imaginado e iba a intentar regresar a la conversación, con un último rápido vistazo al local vio algo que le dejo helado.

Paso de estar pálido a rojo furia, como se atrevía… como podía estar allí, mejor aún, ¡que hacia ella allí!, sabía que él solía frecuentar ese local y habían dejado bien claro que no volvería a pisar ese restaurante, ¡pero que podía esperar de esa…. de **ella**!. Estaba claro que hacia lo que le daba la gana, ¿porque iba a cumplir con su palabra?, su palabra no valía nada, bien lo sabía él y había sido un estúpido al pensar que iba a cumplirla.

En ese momento se rio de algo que su acompañante, una rubia que estaba de espaldas a él decía. Su rabia se incrementó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que la risa que tanto le había turbado era suya, se cabreó tanto con ella por poder inspirarle tal reacción y con él mismo por sentir siquiera un estremecimiento u otra cosa que no fuera rabia y odio en cualquier cosa que le concerniera a ella.

En ese momento no podía ver más que rojo, todo lo demás había desaparecido, solo podía ver a Elizabeth Bennet y no estaba precisamente feliz de verla.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** ___Orgullo&Prejuicio y sus personas pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo solamente los uso para disfrutar escribiendo y dejando mis ideas fluir con ellos._

* * *

Capítulo 16

-Estoy llena.- dijo Lizzy reclinándose en la silla y cerrando los ojos.- No recuerdo la última vez que comí tanto.- Abrió un ojo.- Gracias, Jane. Me ha encantado, espero que vengamos más, me he enamorado de estos tortellini.-

-Claro, en mis días libres de vez en cuando solía cenar aquí, pero hacía tiempo que no venía, sola no sabe la comida igual.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Je je, querida Jane, si no has venido por estar sola es porque has querido, te puedo asegurar que más de un hombre y algunos bien acompañados han estado mirándote durante toda la noche.- dijo con un guiño.

-¡Ah! Lizzy, no empieces, o quieres hablar de esos dos amiguitos tuyos de la universidad.- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, vale, me callo.- dijo alzando las manos, se rieron las dos de lo tonto de la conversación.- Pues nada, si quieres traerme a este restaurante, estaré a tu entera disposición, señorita.- dijo con un baile de cejas imitando al que George le había estado haciendo esa misma mañana, sacándole otra risita a Jane.

-Estás loca.- le dijo entre risas.- Cuando quieras nos vamos.-

-Te espero fuera.- le dijo Lizzy con un asentimiento de camino a la salida sin ser consciente de la fija mirada de unos ojos oscuros que desde hacía rato la observaban.

**-O&P-**

-Will, ¡WILL!- se sobresaltó al escuchar como gritaban su nombre, estaba tan concentrado mirándola a ella que se había olvidado de hasta donde estaba y con quien.

-Disculpa, que querías Georgie.- le dijo con el tono más calmado posible, aunque por dentro la sangre le bullía.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó Richard casi en un susurro mientras Georgiana le miraba fijamente intentando descifrar que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

-¿A mí? Nada.- dijo secamente.

-Pues no lo parece, desde hace ya un buen rato estas rarísimo. ¿Seguro que no es nada?-

-He dicho que…- vio como la rubia que acompañaba a Elizabeth y de quien todavía no había podido ver bien la cara estaba hablando con el Maître y un camarero pero ni rastro de Elizabeth, así que recorrió el local con un rápido vistazo y la vio saliendo del restaurante.- La verdad, es que necesito tomar algo de aire. Si me disculpáis un momento.- Georgiana abrió la boca para decirle algo, igual que Caroline, mientras Richard le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar qué diablos le pasaba, sin darles tiempo a decirle nada más fue hacia la salida.

Miro calle arriba y abajo y la encontró mirando el escaparate de una tienda de animales que había unos cuantos edificios más abajo.

Abrió la boca para llamarle cuando se la encontró con ese simple vestido negro, pero elegante a su vez y con esos zapatos acuclillada mirando y susurrándole algo al escaparate, durante un segundo le dio un vuelco al corazón al verla así, tan… preciosa, inocente, feliz, como… como si no le importara estropear su atuendo con lo caro que seguramente era mientras con esa pose tan poco elegante hablaba con lo que se podía imaginar eran unos cachorros.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso mirándola, era como si fuera otra vez la Lizzy que conocía, esa joven llena de vida, jovial y maravillosa… En el momento en que esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente se acordó de todos los escándalos y problemas que le había causado tanto a su familia como la de él y cerró las manos en dos puños, sintiéndose estúpido y pateándose a sí mismo mentalmente por ese momento de vulnerabilidad y debilidad hacia un fantasma, algo que años atrás ceso de existir.

-¡Elizabeth!- o no le escuchó o prefirió ignorarle, así que volvió a llamarle con el mismo resultado, consiguiendo que se cabrera aún más.- ¡No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!- con unas largas y rápidas zancadas se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo como si fuera una muñequita de trapo. Se encontró con unos sorprendidos y hermosos pozos verdes mirándole con la boca abierta, sintió otro vuelco y un ligero temblor apoderarse de él, cosa que incremento su ira haciendo que le agarrara el brazo con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! -le gritó y se soltó de su agarre de un tirón, le miró algo culpable mientras veía como se cogía y se restregaba ligeramente con la mano la zona por donde le había cogido.-Se puede saber que mierda haces, ¿Quién diablos eres?-

Siempre era alguien respetuoso y cabarelloso con las personas y las mujeres, además de alguien controlado y sereno, pero en lo que concernía a ella, era como si perdiera el control, como si no fuera el mismo, como si esa pequeña parte no tan perfecta como le pintaban todos saliera de ese rincón donde lo tenía escondido, y lo odiaba, odiaba lo que le hacía sentir, fuera rabia o esas… extrañas sensaciones, le miro con unos ojos gélidos, y se dio cuenta que ella hacia lo mismo, esas esmeraldas liquidas que bailaban en sus ojos ahora le miraban como frías piedras de jade.

Frunció el ceño durante un segundo.- No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente quien soy.- le gruñó cruzándose de brazos sin alterar la mirada.

Estaba todavía tocándose la zona por donde ese idiota le había agarrado sorprendiéndola y asustándola a la vez, había estado tan ensimismada con esos preciosos cachorritos que ni le escucho acercándose a ella. Es cierto que había escuchado a alguien gritar Elizabeth, pero estaba acostumbrándose a que le llamaran Lizzy o Bennet y era como si su mente no registrara ese nombre con ella.

Por si eso no fuera poco iba y le insultaba. _Pero de que iba este imbécil_… entonces fue cuando le miró bien, incluso con esa cara de pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido, los labios tan apretados que parecían una ciruela pasa y esa pose rígida, le reconoció.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, hijo de Alexander Darcy y Anne Darcy, accionista de Bennet&Darcy Design, dueño de una financiera y de una cadena hotelera internacional, por no hablar de otros tantos negocios y acciones diversos que podría pasarse el resto de la noche listando. También conocido y amigo de la familia Bennet desde antes incluso de que ella naciera, con quien su familia, los Darcy llevan haciendo negocios juntos desde hace décadas, cuando el Señor Bennet decidió dejar atrás su vida en Meryton y se forjó su camino en el mundo de los negocios en Londres hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontraba, no había gran información en lo que refería a Fitzwilliam y Lizzy, habían sido grandes amigos, incluso como hermanos desde que ella era una niña hasta que él se marchó durante varios años a Nueva York y desde entonces no se sabe nada más en lo que a ellos concierne, solo algunos rumores aquí y allá de que, como no, algo hizo Lizzy para fastidiar dicha relación, no le parecía algo tan extraño teniendo en cuenta su historial pero los rumores son tantos y tan… exagerados en algunos casos que no sabía que creer, por lo que, al no tener a Lizzy para preguntarle prefirió centrarse en otros datos que estudiar, la mayoría sobre la exitosa carrera y la perfecta vida y existencia del que ahora tenía ante ella mirándole con unos ojos fríos y quieto como una estatua. Por lo pronto sabía, aunque no con seguridad, que no tenían una buena relación, aunque claro Don Perfecto y su vida perfecta con Lizzy la drogadicta, fiestera y perdida… no hacía falta ser un genio o reportero sensacionalista para llegar a esa conclusión, por lo que le extrañaba encontrarlo aquí, y dirigiéndose a ella, ya que, lo más reciente y último que encontró de ellos era sobre una fiesta casi un año atrás en la que, según el fantasioso reportero explicaba con un extraño fervor la escena: "_Elizabeth Bennet fue arrastrada a la fiesta benéfica con toda su familia otro año más, a su padre, el Señor Bennet, solo le faltó ponerle una correa para acompañar el gesto agrio de nuestra más querida joven millonaria londinense, aunque, todos, lo que verdaderamente esperábamos era el reencuentro con Fitzwilliam Darcy, bastante decepcionante cuando tras un frio y simple saludo para cubrir las apariencias se mantuvieron alejados del camino del otro durante toda la velada, ¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestros más queridos miembros de estas dos grandes familias? ¿Quizás en la próxima fiesta podamos disfrutar de una más emocionante velada? ¿Qué creéis vosotros?" _Menuda basura.

-¡Vas a responderme! Deja de poner esa cara, aquí el que debería estar molesto soy yo.- levantó la vista hacia sus gélidos pozos grises, ni siquiera el brillo de la luna reflejado sobre su oscurecido rostro conseguía darle un toque de luz a esos ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño al recordar ese artículo hasta que él habló, en ese momento se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ¿Qué debería hacer? Hablarle como si fueran viejos amigos con asperezas por solventar, como simples conocidos, o como si fuera un idiota que le estaba tratando de una forma tan grosera en mitad de la calle en plena noche.

-¿Es que no lo estas ya?, ¡porque a mí me lo pareces con esa cara!- murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le espetó acercándose a ella con otra gran zancada poniéndose tan cerca que si alzaba la mirada estaba segura de que podría rozar su nariz contra la de él.

-Nada, podrías dejar de ser tan… ¿opresivo?- le preguntó con un tono controlado y seco, alzando los ojos sin moverse para mostrarle que no iba a amedrentarle con su imponente altura ni su pétrea mirada.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro un segundo antes de que volviera a cambiarla por ese semblante serio o quizás lo imaginó, había sido tan rápido que no estaba segura. Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de separarse unos pasos pero sin dejar de observarla.

-Sigo esperando, que haces aquí. Quedo bien claro, la última vez, que no ibas a volver a venir aquí.- dijo con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- si es que era posible el frunció el ceño sin gustarle nada su respuesta.- Y aunque lo supiera, ¿este restaurante es tuyo?- no esperó a su respuesta, estaba cada vez más molesta por su actitud, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, había rumores circulando por la red de que por influencia y dinero se tapó y se compró cierta información, artículos y demás sobre algunos escándalos que ocurrieron involucrándoles a ellos, pero como siempre no sabía que información de la que circulaba y las historias que contaban podía ser fiable y cual no, incluso en el caso de que algo hubiera pasado, no le daba el derecho de tratarla así, no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando el señorito perfecto, no sabía cómo le habría respondido Lizzy, pero ahora no estaba ella aquí y no iba a permitir que este le pisoteara así porque si.- No, así que mejor déjate de aires, iré a donde me dé la gana, además, para tu información, me han invitado, con lo que no es asunto tuyo.- sin siquiera despedirse paso por su lado para volver hacia el restaurante a buscar a Jane que estaba tardando demasiado, cuando él le cogió del brazo deteniéndola abruptamente.

-Estoy harto de tu actitud, ¿te crees que puedes hablarme de esa forma e irte sin más? ¿es que nunca piensas en las consecuencias, sin importar a quien te lleves por delante?- le gruñó entre dientes mientras le apretaba cada vez más el brazo hasta hacerle daño.

-¡Suéltame! Me estás haciendo daño.- dijo dando un tirón a la vez que el pareció recobrar el sentido común cegado por su rabia ante la actitud y las maneras de ella, al soltarla mientras ella tiraba en la otra dirección se tambaleó dando unos trastabillados pasos para no caerse, se puso recta como un palo y le miro amenazadoramente mientras se volvió a restregar el brazo dolorido.

Al verla se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, iba a disculparse pero ella habló antes de que pudiera decir nada y su mirada de odio mezclado con algo más ¿era eso miedo? le hizo hasta dar un paso atrás y sentirse más mierda por haberle tratado tan bruscamente.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme! O te juro que te me las pagaras.- esta escena le recordaba otros tiempos oscuros de su vida, donde su madre cuando no estaba en sus mejores momentos descargaba su ira contra sus hijos, y más veces de las que le habría gustado a golpes, siempre hacia lo que podía para intentar recibir los de sus hermanos, tan pequeños que no eran plenamente conscientes de la situación y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un escalofrío al revivir esos recuerdos le hizo estrechar la mirada sobre él, culpándole por hacerle recordar.

-¿Estas amenazándome?- la disculpa que tenía preparada murió en su boca ante sus amenazadoras palabras y respondió furioso, mientras cerraba las manos en puños.

-Tómatelo como quieras, solo… déjame en paz.- le dijo caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada del restaurante. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Jane que estaba tardando tanto?_

-Eso debería decir yo. Así que…- su risa le hizo cortar a mitad de frase y mirarle como si estuviera loca.

-¿Eso deberías decir tú? Que yo sepa el que ha venido corriendo hacia mí con acusaciones y buscando pelea, ¡has sido tú!- se acercó a él con pasos rápidos y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho, le pilló tan sorprendido que dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

-Eso es porque estabas aquí…- dijo casi en un susurro apartando la mirada. Tenía razón, ¿Por qué había ido buscándola cuando ella ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia? Se cabreó y se sorprendió a la vez al darse cuenta de que le molestaba más el hecho de que él con una simple risa perdida entre el gentío del restaurante había reaccionado a ella incluso antes de saber que era ella, pero en cambio ella ni siquiera sabía que había estado allí.

-¿Y qué? ¿Es que la ciudad es tuya?, voy donde quiero, igual que tú. Así que dime, ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme en realidad?¿Si odias a alguien normalmente lo que haces es evitarle, no? ¿Por qué me has seguido fuera?- al levantar la vista a sus ojos, el frío, incluso el asco que se encontró hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta y el dedo que le había estado clavando con cada frase se quedara parada en su pecho al momento que él le cogió la mano y la apretó, pero parecía estar más controlado, ya que aunque le apretó con firmeza la mano, no le estaba haciendo daño.

Abrió la boca para responder, tras unos segundos de confusión, como si el mismo no supiera la respuesta a esas inesperadas preguntas o no le gustara dicha respuesta.

En ese momento alguien le llamó.

-¿Darcy, pasa algo?- era la voz de un hombre, y parecía ser algún acompañante del petulante don perfecto, estaba de espaldas con lo que miró sobre su hombro para ver quién era, en el momento en el que ese hombre les interrumpió le soltó la mano como si le quemara y se apartó unos pasos de ella mirándole con una mueca de asco.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_ No lograba entenderle en absoluto.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Georgie y yo, supongo que Caroline también por todo lo que berreaba preguntando que ha donde te habrías ido a tomar aire,- dijo esto con un tono divertido.- estábamos algo preocupados de que tardaras tanto, pero nos encontramos al ir a despedirnos de Louis con Jane Bennet y se han entretenido hablando con ella dentro, así que me ha tocado a mí ir a buscarte.- explicó como molesto porque recayera sobre el esa tarea, no parecía haber reconocido a Elizabeth y estaba acercándose a ellos momento que ella aprovechó para ver quién era, y si le conocería también.

E indudablemente le conocía. Richard Fitzwilliam, primo de Fitzwilliam Darcy (a partir de ahora más bien conocido como "Petulante Don Perfecto") y amigo de Lizzy, aunque ¿seguiría considerándola amiga? O como con tantas otras personas, la despreciaba o se avergonzaba de conocerla. No podía estar segura. Lo que si sabía por lo que había leído es que trabajaba y llevaba varios negocios con su primo, aunque su padre "no apostaba un duro por él" tal como lo describían ya que era un playboy y mujeriego reconocido… mundialmente, si hacía caso a lo que decían, pero por lo que había visto era un crack para los negocios cosa que no encajaba con lo que se decía de la relación que tenía con su padre Charles Fitzwilliam, la cosa es que a él y su primo Don Perfecto les llamaban la pareja de oro, con ellos dos no había negocio ni dinero que escapara de sus manos, aunque recientes artículos de las revistas de economía que había ojeado hablaban de fallos a favor de Catherine de Bourgh en la adquisición de unos nuevos hoteles donde habrían ampliado sus negocios en la zona de Australia y algunas de las islas de Asia del Este. También decían que vivía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida y con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico preparada para todo el mundo, aunque en el momento en el que se acercó y la reconoció pudo ver como esa sonrisa desaparecía y se convertía en una seria y fina línea acompañada por un leve gesto de sorpresa casi imperceptible, pasó su mirada de Darcy a ella confuso. Vaya, parece ser que tenía su respuesta, ni tenia pinta de ser amigo, y se ve que tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo menos para ella, pensó con ironía.

¿Es que todo el mundo estaba contra ella? Bueno, todos excepto Jane, la buena de Jane. ¡Jane! ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Según él estaba hablando con unas mujeres que les acompañaban…. ¡Genial! No había suficiente actores en esta tragicomedia que parecía que iban a unírseles más, murmuró para si al ver como las tres mujeres salían por la puerta y se paraban en el momento en que sus miradas se posaron en ellos. _¡Venga que siga la fiesta!_ Y estaba segura de que Don Perfecto le iba a echar toda la culpa a ella, pondría la mano en el fuego, le miro de reojo y, sí, su mirada perforante y acusadora le estaba dando la respuesta, ella le respondió a su vez con una mirada entrecerrada, como diciéndole que se atreviera siquiera a pensar que era culpa de ella. Estaba batallando con sus miradas, a ver quién podía poner peor cara sin apartar la mirada. La voz de Jane llamándola confusa le hizo apartar la mirada y pudo ver de reojo como él sonreía triunfante y con suficiencia antes de darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado y se puso serio y se cabreó… como no, con ella, echándole la culpa de su ligera e infantil reacción. _¡Idiota!_

-¿Lizzy?- repitió Jane de nuevo, haciendo que se olvidara de ese odioso e irritante y… ¡AGH! Como le odiaba y acababa de conocerlo.

-¡Ya estas Jane, genial, vámonos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde! – Dijo caminando hacia ella.- Y antes de que no pueda contenerme y le patee en sus partes a este prepotente y engreído….- murmuró entre dientes sin terminar la frase al ver el gesto divertido de Richard Fitzwilliam que por su expresión le había escuchado. _¡Mierda!_

Pero su marcha fue interrumpida por la voz de la mujer rubia, la más joven del grupo, tendría unos ¿18 o 19 años?

-¿Elizabeth, Lizzy? ¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó con sorpresa acentuada por esos ojos azules que se habrían como platos.

-¡Georgiana Darcy! ¡Ven aquí!- ordenó con un par de gruñidos Señor Petulante a lo que la joven, que ahora había reconocido como su hermana pequeña, respondió sin inmutarse tan absorta que estaba mirándola a ella.

-¿Elizabeth Bennet? ¿**LA** Elizabeth Bennet?- habló una voz de pito que hizo que se sobresaltaran las dos al escucharla.-No me lo puedo creer, creo que es la primera vez que coincidimos en persona, soy Caroline Bingley.- le dijo con una sonrisa más estirada que su propia piel al estar recogida en ese… moño y mirándole como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Debería sonarle de algo ese nombre? Intento hacer memoria pero no le venía nada a la mente, Caroline Bingley, Caroline Bingley. ¡Ah! Si, la novia, formalmente reconocida la relación hacia unos meses atrás, del Señorito Petulante. La observó detenidamente con ese… estrafalario y llamativo vestido de color ¿naranja? Que suponía que sería algo que según ella era la última moda, pero que le hacía parecer más bien una payasa. Solo le faltaba una nariz roja y una enorme flor en su pelo para completar el conjunto y cuando su cerebro fue juntando los datos, no pudo evitar mirarla y mirarlo a él y le costó la vida contener su risa. ¿Don Perfecto saliendo con esta… esta…? No encontraba adjetivo para describirla. _El Karma parecía ser un buen juez y verdugo_.

-Esto… ¿Encantada?- le dijo con voz temblorosa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contener la risa, con una débil sonrisa para disimular su estupefacción ante su vistoso atuendo, la mujer era muy hermosa, pero lo estropeaba con ese… pésimo gusto le saludó. La sonrisa que ella le dio en respuesta era tan falsa que le hizo preguntarse si debería sonarle esta mujer y si Lizzy le habría hecho algo.

-Georgiana…- volvió a decir Darcy con un tono más sombrío.

La joven seguía ensimismada mirando a Lizzy.- ¡Oh! Lizzy te he echado tanto de menos, después de todos esos rumores… yo… Will, bueno esto… ¡Oh!- sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando abrazó a la joven, en dos zancadas Darcy llegó hasta ellas y apartó a su hermana de un tirón y colocándola tras él actuando de barrera contra una amenaza.

-¿Disculpa?, está más que claro que ha sido ella quien se ha lanzado sobre mí, ¿Por qué tienes esta estúpida idea de que todo es culpa mía? ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!- le murmuró para intentar contenerse y no gritarle.

-¿Qué? A mí no me hables así.- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose unos centímetros más. Estaban que ardían y los demás no sabían hacer más que mirarles con diferentes expresiones, entre soprendidos, molestos, y la joven Georgiana asomando la cabeza les miraba con una mirada compungida.

Richard iba a intervenir, temía que terminaran a puñetazos, pero Caroline se adelantó.

No le gustaba nada de lo que veía, nunca había visto a Fitz actuar de esa forma, y aunque siempre había admirado el estilo de vida de Eliza (no las drogas ni las fiestas sin control por supuesto) conociendo a los mejores diseñadores, con los mejores trajes, diseños, zapatos etc, viajando aquí y allá, la admiraba y la envidiaba a partes iguales, si fuera ella, ¡oh! Como podría tener a todo el mundo a sus pies, ella también tenía medios para hacerlo, por supuesto, pero nunca tendría ni la fama, ni el dinero, ni los contactos que tenía ella. Por eso le cabreaba que esa… tonta niña no lo aprovechara, si fuera ella… podría conseguir todos sus sueños, TODO lo que quisiera, ahora tenía a Fitzwilliam Darcy y eso era algo con lo que siempre había soñado (y le había costado una barbaridad conseguirlo), y verles discutir así, ver a Fitz reaccionar de esa forma con esa… esa… fulana, le molestó, aunque no estaba muy segura de porque, solo que no iba a permitir perder al hombre de su vida que le había abierto tantas puertas al mundo de la alta sociedad del que tanto había deseado formar parte, ni con todo el dinero que su familia tenía podían acceder a los escalafones más altos y cerrados a sus pequeños círculos, la crème de la crème, quería estar en la cima y codearse con ellos, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino ahora que podía saborearlo.

-Vaya querida Eliza.- desconcertando a los dos ensimismados en su discusión y batalla de miradas.- Ese vestido es muy…. Bonito. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – todos le miraron con confusión por el inesperado tema de conversación, confía en Caroline para no saber leer la situación y saltar con banalidades, pensó Richard mirándola ahora divertido esperando a ver como terminaba esto.- No sé, me esperaba que Elizabeth Bennet, llevara algo con más clase y a la moda, pero por favor…- espetó con un movimiento de la mano mientras le miraba con una sonrisa inocente que no encajaba para nada con esos ojos taladradores.- Si ese vestido es de la temporada pasada, o mejor aún, ¡del siglo pasado!- terminó con una carcajada, riéndose sola de un chiste que solo ella parecía entender. Solo le faltaba ponerse la mano en la boca, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse con unos estruendosos JA JA JA para reírse como la bruja que parecía ser bajo esa fachada de cordialidad y buenas maneras.

-¡Caroline!- le amonestó Georgiana con los ojos como platos parada donde seguía tras la espalda de Darcy.

La estúpida conversación, y patético insulto de Caroline pareció devolverle la razón a Lizzy. Miro a Jane, se sintió culpable por haberse olvidado de ella enfrascada como estaba discutiendo con el idiota de Darcy, que estaba parada en el mismo sitio, se cogía las manos y se las apretaba sin saber muy bien que hacer, quería, deducía por su expresión, defender a su hermana pero se debatía si sería lo mejor, si no empeoraría las cosas o crearía más conflicto, con lo que allí seguía, ¡pobre Jane! Habían quedado para pasar un buen rato y mira como había terminado, seguro que luego se echaría la culpa de esto y de que se tropezaran con el Petulante.

-Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, bastante le he aguantado ya al señor Petulante.- pudo ver la expresión de horror y sorpresa a la vez que Darcy murmuraba "¿Señor Petulante?" como si le ofendiera, sonrió para sus adentros ante su reacción.- Así que menos le voy aguantar a una pija cabeza hueca que parece que lleva colgando una guzmania en vez de ropa. – Feliz por la expresión de la bruja, se dirigió a Don Perfecto.- La verdad que hacéis una preciosa pareja, tal para cual. Os deseo lo mejor.- cogió a Jane de la mano y con un seco "Buenas Noches" se fue con paso firme y sin mirar atrás al coche de Jane. Su hermana apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ellos por lo rápido con lo que Lizzy le estaba arrastrando lejos de allí.

-¡Que- que me has llamado! – le gritó Caroline roja como un tomate de la rabia incluso descolocándose el moño de la fuerza con la que movía la cabeza con sus gritos mientras ellas se alejaban ignorándola.- ¡Go-guma-guzmania lo serás tú! ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese de todas maneras?- cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Richard se giró a él asesinándole con la mirada.- ¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes tú!-

-Guzmania es un tipo de planta de color naranja.- le dijo con una ceja alzada, un momento en el que pudo hablar entre carcajadas, ella le miró fijamente como queriendo borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia, estrechando más los ojos casi hasta cerrarlos intentando entender la explicación y el insulto un momento antes de examinar su traje disimuladamente en el escaparate de la tienda donde se reflejaban haciendo que Richard se riera más fuerte que antes, teniendo que agarrarse el costado de lo que le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Richard, basta ya!- ladró Darcy, pero solo consiguió al mirarle y murmurar "Señor Petulante" reírse incluso más, un ligero ruido a sus espaldas le hizo girarse y encontrarse a su propia hermana haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no estallar también en carcajadas.- ¡Se acabó! Vámonos ya.-

-Si tienes razón, tu primo está consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas, como esa… esa E-li-za y sabes lo malo que es eso para el cutis.- Darcy quería levantar la cabeza al cielo y gritar de exasperación cuando al escuchar esto Richard se río más, solo le faltaba tirarse al suelo y dar vueltas mientras se cogía de los costados sin parar de reír, y Georgie ya no pudo contener más sus carcajadas haciendo que Caroline puso tal gesto frunciendo la nariz estropeando su atractivo, con un pisotón en el suelo por lo molesta que estaba se giró.- ¡Te espero en el coche Fitz!-

Darcy con un suspiro y negando cansadamente con la cabeza la vio alejarse antes de girarse a su primo que estaba empezando a calmarse.- ¿Te aseguraras de llevar a Georgie a casa?- le dijo serio.

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque no te creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi.- le dijo sin decírselo claramente, tenía preguntas sobre Lizzy y que hacían los dos solos ahí fuera e iba a conseguir respuestas, no tenía por qué ser esa noche, no tenía prisa.- Señor Petulante.- dijo con otra ligera carcajada.

-¡Basta, buenas noches! Eres peor que un crío.- se acercó a Georgiana que de golpe se le cortó la risa pensando que se acercaba para regañarle, pero se relajó cuando le dio un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches Georgie, descansa.-

-Will, sobre Elizabeth…- le preguntó no muy segura.

-No, Georgie, sabes lo que pienso, Elizabeth es un tema del que no hablo, ni hablaremos nunca.- vio cómo se mordía el labio para replicarle algo pero se contuvo.

-Buenas noches, Will.- le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Darcy suspiro antes de ir en busca de Caroline, estaba agotado, se suponía que iba a ser una noche tranquila y relajada, y se sentía como si hubiera estado trabajando tres días sin parar. Todo por culpa de Elizabeth Bennet, maldita sea.

* * *

**NdA:** _Ya se que no se resuelve nada, ni se cuenta nada de porque Darcy trata a Lizzy así o parece odiarla de esta forma tan irracional, pero mis musas parecen querer esperar más, y esa información conforme avance la historia ya irá saliendo a la luz, este simplemente era un primer contacto-encontronazo entre los dos protagonista, creía que ya iba siendo hora de que se... encontraran, queda historia para rato (o al menos eso quiero, espero que mis musas no me abandonen hasta el final ;P) Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
